The Beach
by yes-rosie-d
Summary: MODERN AU: "I can finally see a light at the end of my harrowing darkness...and that light is you." This is not just a story of smut. This is not just a story of lust. This, is a story about love. The most beautiful, heartbreaking, agonising love. And it all started when Anna met Elsa on the beach. (CONTAINS SMUT/SEXUAL REFERENCES) (ELSANNA, NON-ICEST) (VIOLENCE/DEPRESSION/ROMANCE)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all, this is my first fanfic – please feel free to review, criticize (constructive though! C'mon we're all friends here lol).**

**Hope y'all enjoy…**

* * *

The warm summer air tickled Anna's cheeks as she shuffled along the dusty beach, scuffing her trainers into the small indents her feet were creating.  
This area of the beach was untouched. Too far away from the promenade to attract many visitors. Too quiet for much activity at all.

Anna glanced back at the main area of the beach, her eyes darting to the Boardwalk, where the benches lay perched in neat rows for visitors. The ice cream parlour, that stood proudly in the centre, was shut now. Anna squinted, and could see the silver shutters pulled tightly down. The chalkboard signs dotted around the parlour; most probably with today's specials still scribbled on them.

_Shame,_ she thought to herself. She loved their mint choc chip.

But it was late now, and most places along the promenade were closed. The ferris wheel on the edge of the Boardwalk stood ghostly still in the distance. The lights all switched off until tomorrow.  
The only activity she could see was the Arcade in the distance, its bright lights flashing across the promenade in strobes of luminous greens and blues. She was too far along the beach to hear the tinny music that usually played from within, but she cringed at the thought of it.  
Her eyes swiftly moved to the row of bars and restaurants further along the Boardwalk; unusually quiet tonight.

Anna stopped walking and sighed. It had gotten quite dark now, but the air was still uncomfortably warm. Her feet ached after a long day at work, her scrubs sticky and sweaty from running around the ward all day, and the heat was doing nothing to help.

But she didn't want to go home just yet. She loved having time to herself, to her thoughts, and her feelings. And today had been a rough day. They'd lost two patients in under three hours, and Anna needed space to reflect on her experiences.

Anna kicked at the sand beneath her feet.

"It's part of the job", she quietly mumbled to herself, sighing as she did so. She loved being a nurse, adored the patients even more so, and of course, they all treasured her. Anna was just a joy to be around; charming, and charismatic. Of course, she was clumsy as hell, and probably too loud, but people loved her. Anna considered herself awkward and klutzy, but she was a damn good nurse. She laughed with the ladies, and flirted with the men. She played with the children, and listened to the elderly. She cried with relatives, and she fought for patients.

And she was tough too. Tougher than most people initially thought.

When the new Interns had first arrived at Sacred Almas Hospital, ready and willing to learn how to be Doctors, Anna was perched at the nurses station, updating a patients notes.  
Kristoff, the tallest of the Interns, had been standing nearby, attempting to fix an IV drip of a patient, that had sprung a leak in the tube. Anna had glanced up and seen his bold face growing more and more red, his blonde hair slightly ruffled as he panicked, not quite knowing what to do. She sauntered up to him, gently tapping his shoulder and asking "would you like some help with that?"

It was probably his first day nerves, but when Kristoff replied with a brief "No thanks, I'll wait for another Doctor to show me what to do", Anna saw red. In fact, she pretty much scared him to death with a self-confident speech on how she was just as good as any Doctor, and not just 'some nurse'. Her speech was seething with pride, and Kristoff was so taken aback, he froze on the spot, completely stunned.  
A few days after, Kristoff had presented Anna with a bunch of flowers and a massive box of chocolates to apologise for his mistake.  
Anna was a very forgiving person, and accepted his apology straight away, eyes lighting up when she saw the chocolates.

Kristoff explained that he loved the fact she had stood up for her role in the medical profession, and after a few beers later that evening after work, the two became great friends. Inseparable in the Hospital, and out of it.

Anna now considered Kristoff to be her best friend, and him the same. He was also the only friend she confessed all her secrets to...especially the secrets about her boyfriend Hans.  
Anna and Hans had been dating for nearly six months now, and despite not being together for that long, had already moved in together in Anna's flat.  
Kristoff thought she was crazy, especially as he knew she was nowhere near as in love with Hans, as Hans was of her. Hans doted on Anna; worshipped her even. And although Anna loved him, or at least thought she did, she was forever having doubts.

"Why move in with him then?!" Kristoff had asked, completely bewildered.

Anna rolled her eyes at him, and quietly said "...because if I'm with Hans, then I'm not lonely. And anything's better than being alone..."  
"You're crazy!" Kristoff laughed.

Anna looked up at the dark sky above her and smiled in thought of Kristoff comforting her today when she broke down crying in the on-call room, after they had called time of death on the two patients. He was a great friend.

Completely lost in her thoughts, Anna continued to wander aimlessly across the beach, and nearer to the sea. The sand was thinner here, and sweeped up and down in a rippled form, evidence from the last tide. But the sea was out now. Far out in the distance, and Anna began to shuffle towards a slope of sand, that formed a hill downwards to the lower part of the beach and closer to the sea.  
Anna glanced up and smiled sheepishly as she arrived at the wooden bridge that lay across the beach in a lazy manner.  
This was her favourite spot. She liked to come here when the tide was out, and slip down the sand hill to sit underneath the wooden bridge, where in the day the sea would engulf.  
It was always shaded and quiet, and apart from the few occasions where she had seen teenagers lighting camp fires and drinking beers, it was usually deserted.

Anna stumbled clumsily down the sand hill towards the underneath of the wooden bridge.

"Woooaahh" she called out as her ankle slipped upon reaching the bottom.

"Bloody 'ell Anna", she mumbled to herself, "watch where you're goi-"

Anna froze.

She could hear something.

Sniffing? No. Crying!

Tiny, sharp breaths were coming from beneath the wooden bridge. They were small and muffled, and if the sea had been closer, it would have probably drowned them out.

Anna opened her mouth to say something, but paused. Tip-toeing, she stepped off the bottom of the sand hill, and peered around the underneath of the wooden bridge.

Beneath the bridge, a young woman sat on the dark shaded sand with her knees beneath her chin, arms wrapped around herself, head down, and her shoulders visibly shaking.

Anna froze again, and stared at the young woman.

Her platinum blonde hair hung loosely in a long braid that draped down her hunched back. Anna could just make out her slim shoulders and hands that appeared pale and white, and accompanied with her hair, made her look ghostly.

She was wearing a pair of dark jeans, and a thin, light blue t shirt, the sleeves too long, and bunched at her slim wrists.

Anna swallowed, and opened her mouth.

"Oh my god - are you ok?!" she asked quietly.

The blonde woman jumped visibly, and her head shot round. She stared at Anna, a look of pure terror and nerves on her pale face.  
Anna gasped, completely taken aback by the beautiful appearance of the woman. Her eyes, sparkling with tears, were the brightest things Anna had ever seen. A deep topaz stared back at Anna, eyeing her quickly up and down, a single tear trickling down her well-defined cheek bones, leaving a remaining trail on her pale white skin.  
The woman quickly lifted a tiny hand to wipe away the tear, and knocked her dainty doll-like nose in the process, as her slim red lips quivered with fear.

"Oh I'm s - I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you-" Anna panicked, as she moved forward, her hand reaching out towards the blonde.

The blonde jumped to feet in panic, and began to retreat slowly away from Anna, hands stretched out in front of her, as if in an attempt to keep Anna away from her. As she did so, the top of her loose t shirt slipped down on her left hand side, revealing a smooth milky white shoulder.

Anna opened her mouth again to say something, but as she did, the blonde woman shuffled further away, before turning on her heels, and fleeing from underneath the wooden bridge.

"WAIT!" Anna yelled after the slim figure that was running across the beach, her platinum braid bouncing against her back as her feet sprinted as fast as she could.  
Anna ran forward a few steps, before pausing, and stared at the now tiny figure in the distance.

_What was that about? That poor girl crying all alone. That poor, beautiful girl. Man, she was absolutely gorgeous. But...why was she so upset? _

"Wait..." Anna whispered into the distance, her hand stretched out in front of her.

She stood frozen on the spot, eyes staring far across the beach, for a few minutes, before turning around and deciding that she wanted to go home.

_Those tears. Those eyes. God, those beautiful eyes, sparkling and blue. Like a topaz. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this fanfic has taken quite a lot of time and planning, as I wanted it to be a lengthy story rather than short smut. Don't be fooled kiddos, there will be some smut…but not yet! We all need drama, and fluff, followed by drama….and a hella lot more fluff! So keep with me – reviews welcome! Ooh, and suggestions! I love me some suggestions, so get involved dudes! We're all on this Elsanna ride together….see you all in hell for shipping this! Haha!**

* * *

By the time Anna pulled into the car park of her flat, the clouds had opened slightly, and had let small drizzles of warm rain patter the pavement around her.  
Anna clambered out of her car, reaching to the back seat to grab a gym bag that held her spare scrubs.

A large raindrop landed on the bridge of Anna's nose, and rolled down to the tip, as she brushed it off with the back of her hand. Slinging the gym bag over her right shoulder, she reached in her pocket for her keys and headed through the front door.

_Topaz coloured eyes..._

The elevator music hummed quietly above Anna's head, as she thought about whether Hans would be mad that she was so late home.

_I'll just have to explain about work being hard, and that I needed some space._ Anna glanced down at her fob watch that was pinned just above her left breast.

9.12pm.

_He's probably run me a bath_, she thought to herself as the elevator doors pinged open, revealing a dimly lit corridor. Hans was considerate and caring, and always offered to make Anna a bath, or rub her feet after a long day on the ward. He understood how stressful and time consuming her job was, despite having a strenuous job himself.  
Hans was a marketing executive for a large company, and was quite high up in the business. This required him to travel a lot on business trips, sometimes for a few days, leaving Anna to the flat all by herself. She didn't mind though. In fact, she actually enjoyed the times when Hans was away on business. He was leaving again tomorrow for a night, and Anna was looking forward to sitting on the couch with a bottle of wine and far too much chocolate.

Of course Anna loved Hans. Well, she thought she did.

_Is love just finding someone who you have a lot in common with, and simply living together, eating, sleeping, and having average sex?_

Anna had always dreamt of meeting her 'prince' since a young age. Someone who made her heart flutter, and her stomach twist. Who made her hands clammy, and her eyes swoon. She had dreamt of meeting 'the one' all her life. But of course, the teenage years came, and guys were only obsessed with Anna's large breasts. They had no interest in being her 'prince charming.' Then three years at Medical School resulted in her realising University guys simply want to have a quick shag.  
So Anna found Hans. A man who treated her with much more respect than most, he didn't just view her as a sexual object.

But Anna was no longer convinced that Prince's existed. And although Hans was caring, and loving, and kind, Anna's heart didn't flutter, and her stomach didn't twist. Her hands didn't go clammy. Her eyes didn't swoon.

But he loved her, so therefore Anna dutifully loved him back.

As Anna reached her door, she hesitated for only a moment, before turning the handle, and stepping inside.

_Platinum blonde hair..._

She shook her head, confused at why she kept thinking of the girl on the beach.

Anna pushed the door and stepped into the flat.

"Wait - what...?!" Anna gasped as she stared into the room. Tiny candles flickered everywhere: on the table, the kitchen counter, the windowsill, their tiny flames dancing around and casting a golden glow across the otherwise dark flat.  
On the centre of the breakfast bar, a majestic bouquet of red roses stood proudly, next to a bottle of champagne. Two slim glass flutes.

"Anna..."

Anna jumped, and turned her head to see Hans standing in the corner of the flat, a nervous expression flooded his face.

"I have something I want to ask you..."

Anna's eyes grew wide with confusion, as she stared at Hans up and down. "Hans- wha - what's going on? What's with all the candles? And - and the flowers! I mean, they're gorgeous...and - I mean - wait...What's happening?"

Anna's rambling was cut off by one swift movement from Hans. He took a lunge forward, and knelt to the floor on one knee.

Anna gasped, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. She blinked rapidly, as if her eyes weren't fully comprehending what was happening.

"Anna," Hans began again. "My love, I'm going to say something crazy...will you..." he inhaled deeply, reaching into his pocket to retrieve a small black velvet ring box, his large hands fumbling to open it. With one quick *snap*, Hans opened the box, revealing a beautiful sparkling engagement ring; a thin silver band studded with tiny diamonds, that encircled one giant stone that shone in the centre of the ring.  
"Will you marry me...?"

Hans stared up at her with wide, green eyes. Desperation beamed from them. They were an olive green colour...nothing special.

_Not like the beautiful eyes I saw earlier on the beach. Wait - what? Why am I thinking this? Oh god, I've got to answer him! Wh-what do I say?!_

Hans visibly panicked, his eyes shifting from side to side, trying desperately to read Anna's that stared back at him. "...Er...Anna?"

Anna snapped out of her daydream of those blue, blue eyes, and focussed back on Hans. "Oh...um..I..."

_I what? I don't want to marry him! But...I can't say no. Look at him, I can't say no it'll break his heart. _

She sighed as she remembered what she had said to Kristoff when they'd first become friends:

"...because if I'm with Hans, then I'm not lonely. And anything's better than being alone..."

"Hans..." Anna began, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her left ear. "Um...I...y-yes?"

_Ugh that was convincing dickhead. _

Hans jumped up from the floor, rushing to Anna and lifting her slim frame into the air, adrenaline taking over his body in a frantic way.

"YES! My darling! I'm so happy!" He sung, "I was so worried you were going to say no - what with us not being together that long, but I just had to do it! And you've said yes, my beautiful Anna!"

He grabbed Anna's face between his hands, and attempted to kiss her passionately, mashing their lips together in a hastily manner. Anna kept her mouth closed, forbidding Hans to deepen the kiss. She was too busy shaking. Too busy thinking about what she had just agreed to.

Hans began jumping and dancing around the small flat, exclaiming his happiness as he opened the bottle of champagne. With a loud *POP* the cork flew across the room and a burst of fizzy foam swam from the neck of the bottle.

Hans poured two glasses, and reached his hand out, offering one of the flutes to Anna.

"A drink, for the future Mrs Southern?" He smirked.

Anna swallowed hard, a loud 'gulp' emitting from her throat.

_Mrs Southern? But...I don't want to change my name. I like being me! Anna Spring!_

She giggled nervously, but stepped further into the flat, throwing her gym bag that was still on her shoulder to the floor, and walking over to Hans, retrieving the glass from his hand.  
"Well..." she started, "cheers I - er - suppose?" Once again, Anna giggled nervously, and tucked the disobeying strand of hair behind her ear.

Hans grinned down at her like a Cheshire Cat.  
"Cheers!"

*CLINK!*

Later that evening, they were curled up on the couch when Anna thought of her again.

_The girl on the beach. _

Hans was laughing along loudly to a reality TV programme, his arm draped over the back of the couch, hand resting on Anna's shoulder.  
She shuffled on the couch, her leggings that she had changed into bunching at the knees.

_Well, this is what marriage is going to be like. Hmm._

Anna peered carefully at Hans' face, eyeing his red hair, and the sideburns that sculptured his strong jaw. His hair wasn't as vibrant red as Anna's, and he didn't have as many freckles.  
Kristoff always made a joke that gingers stuck together.

_Suppose they do. _She thought to herself.

Anna was a beautiful red head. The type that turned heads whenever she walked down the street. Dark auburn locks that curled beautifully around her heart shaped face, and complimented her tanned skin tone. She had a dusting of freckles over the bridge of her nose and cheeks. They stopped as they got further down her face, and started again on her shoulders; tiny little dots that speckled over her golden skin. Anna's eyes were not the typical red head colour of green. Instead, Anna had beautiful cerulean coloured eyes that were circled in a deep teal.

"Eyes like the ocean", her mother had always said.

They were large and round, complimented beautifully by thick black lashes that required hardly any mascara.  
Anna always joked that she didn't really need to wear any make-up blush on her cheeks, as her tendency to embarrass herself meant her cheekbones were always flooded with a deep pink blushing.

Anna's beautiful face was held high above a curvaceous figure; a slim waist that curved outwards as it reached her hips, and volumptuous breasts that were slightly larger than what was normal for her slim frame. She was blessed with fast metabolism, therefore rarely bothered with exercise or the gym, unlike Hans who was obsessed with working out.  
Anna always stated that it was her nursing that kept her slim, running round wards all day was similar to a work out on the treadmill, but always laughed that one day she would wake up huge with the amount of chocolate and junk food she ate.

"Ahh no way!" Hans laughed at the screen, making Anna jump. He turned to look at her. "Sorry love, thought you were nodding off."

"Oh..er, no…" Anna twisted a strand of hair round her finger, and looked up into Hans' eyes.

"Are you alright hun? You been quiet all night?"

_Honestly, I don't know. I don't think I can do this, I can't live like this forever. This boring, mundane existence. It's too….normal!_

Anna shifted in her seat again. "Er…yes I'm fine darling…" Her eyes darted away and looked at the ground. "To be honest with you, I've got a killer headache. Might actually just nip to the store and get some meds. We don't have any left do we?"

Hans looked at her with a puzzled expression on her face. "Er, don't know love. Y'alright going out in this rain?"

Anna laughed. "Oh it's only a shower," she said, jumping up from the couch and straightening her loose t shirt.

_God, I need some air._

Grabbing her bag from the floor, she turned to Hans. "I'll be back in ten."

Hans returned to the TV, "Ok, babe. See you in a bit."

Anna retrieved her keys from the table, and fled to the door, practically running down the corridor.

* * *

Anna jumped into the front seat of the car, flicking the engine on in a flash.

_Oh my god, what am I going to do?_

The rain thundered down on the window of the car, the wiper blades viciously thrashing from side to side.

_This…I can't do this…I can't live like this anymore! _

A flash of lightening sparked outside, illuminating the street as Anna's car raced down the road.

_Oh Hans, _Anna thought,_ I'm so sorry…I just…I can't go on living a life that's so ordinary. I need excitement…I need fire! I need to feel something in my heart!_

The rain continued to batter the car, as Anna began to pick up speed. She had no idea where she was going, but she felt as though she was suffocating. Like every decision in her life had been made for her.

Anna thrusted the wheel sharply to the left, as her car skidded round the corner. The headlights of her car suddenly flashed, and lit up a ghostly figure that had run into the middle of the road.

**"AGHHHHHH!"**

Anna screamed as she slammed on her breaks, the car skidding slightly as it came to a dramatic halt.

Eyes wide with fear, she snapped her head up to see who was in the middle of the road.

Standing inches away from the bonnet of Anna's car, a petrified figure of a girl stood with her hands out in front of her, her body shaking with fear.  
Soaking wet platinum blonde hair caked against her dripping skin, the topaz coloured eyes stared straight into Anna's, an expression of complete terror on her face.

"Oh my god…." Anna whispered, "It's you!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey kiddos, wow, I'm actually really shocked at how many people have viewed this and followed it! You guys are so beautifuller! ;)**

**And oh my god, I got reviews! _(does a little dance)._ Thank you, you crazy people! And to those who are questioning about Hans - all in good time children! Keep with me and all will be revealed!**  
**Rome wasn't built in a day...although I know of an Ice Castle that was built in under two minutes...oh Disney!**

**Kepp the reviews coming dudes...**

**Love y'as! **

**xoxo**

**Rosie-D**

* * *

Yanking the handbrake as far as it would go, Anna leapt from the car, immediately feeling the warm heavy rain splash her from every direction.

The young blonde woman was frozen on the spot, paralysed with fear.  
Without thinking, Anna reached her hand out in front of her, the other hand shielding her eyes from the drenching rain.

_It's the girl from the beach! Oh my...wh - what the hell is she doing? I nearly ran her over!_

"Are you ok?!" Anna cried, struggling to see as the weather picked up speed and force. "Hello? I'm so sorry, I - I didn't see you! Please...are you alright?" Her voice dripping with panic and desperation.

The blonde woman turned her eyes to look at Anna; they filled with fear, as she opened her small mouth as if to say something. Her drenched body shivered dramatically, as she tried to speak, instead letting out a small noise. A squeak.

_Oh my god, I'm so sorry!_

The rain gushed above; a loud roaring of water that swirled above the two girls heads.

Anna rushed to the blonde woman's side, as the girl appeared to wobble on the spot. Anna threw her arm around her and clasped her hand on the thin, drenched arm of the blonde; Anna's grip was firm, attempting to steady her, as though she would collapse on the spot if she let go.

She felt the blonde flinch under her touch, her shivering quickened its pace, until Anna could see her whole body shaking.

"Let me get you inside...can you answer me? I think you're in shock!" Anna shouted above the noise of the rain, vigorously rubbing her hand up and down the girls arm, attempting to get some sort of body heat through her, and guided her round to the passenger side of the car. Opening the door, Anna motioned for the blonde to get in, as she ran round to the drivers side, clambering into the car herself to get out of the rain.

As soon as the door slammed shut, the sound of roaring rain stopped in an instant. Only a slight pattering on the window could be heard.

And the short sharp breaths of the two girls.

"Wow," Anna began, slightly giggling, "that's some rain huh? I'm so wet! - I mean - it's so...it's so wet...um.." She tucked a strand of sopping wet hair behind her ear, embarrassed slightly, and turned to face the blonde woman who continued to shiver beside her.

_Woah._

Anna gasped at the sight of the woman. The blondes clothes were soaked through, and clung to her skin, hugging at every curve and movement of her body.

_Um...you're top is see through..._ Anna blushed.

The blonde's hair that was braided so neatly when Anna had seen her earlier, was draped down her left hand shoulder, sticking to her neck, tiny beads of water dripping from the ends. The top of her hair was plastered to her soaked face, her cheeks red.

_She looks so cold!_

Anna quickly flicked on the car's heaters, adjusting the dials so that a low, warm air blew on the two women.

The blonde woman turned and blinked at Anna, her beautiful, large topaz eyes sparkled with the wetness, miniscule rain drops glistened at the ends of her long eyelashes.

Her red lips still quiverring.

_Oh my- Her eyes have got so much sadness in them..._

Anna inhaled deeply at the sight of the woman's obvious beauty. She was absolute mesmeric up close.  
She had a perfect heart-shaped face, and well-defined cheekbones that set of her large doll eyes beautifully.

Anna's eyes scanned over the light, barely-there freckles that were speckled over the bridge of her nose. That tiny, little nose that sat so perfectly in the centre of a stunning face.

_My god..how does she look so gorgeous when she's drenched with rain?!_

"Sorry, I had to pull you out of the rain. After I nearly ran over you - of course...er...sorry about that" Anna blushed, "I hope you aren't hurt? I mean, well, I didn't hit you - thank god! But if I had, ohh that would have been awful! Oh sorry, I'm just rambling now...so erm...I'm..uh, I'm Anna!"

Anna smiled sheepishly at the blonde girl.

The woman was still frozen stiff, except for her eyes, that frantically searched Anna's, studying her face. Her bottom lip was dropped slightly, her mouth barely open, and the plump red lip trembled.  
Anna's eyes dropped to the blonde woman's ample chest, and watched it rise and fall heavily with anxiety.

"Sooo..." Anna continued, facing forward to look out at the storm ahead. "I'm sorry, I don't have anything to dry you with...woah - no, I don't mean I would dry you - you'd obviously dry yourself...duh! But er, that rain is pretty bad! I'm sorry yo-"

"You're the girl from the beach..."

Anna jumped, her whole body turning to the quiet, low voice that had finally spoken. It was slow, and melodic, like a soft, timid humming.  
Anna's arms tingled at the sound, her hairs slightly standing on end.  
She rubbed her arms frantically.

"What...?"

The blonde woman looked down, fiddling with her hands on her lap, and spoke again quietly, "the girl from the beach."

"Yes!"

"You asked me if I was ok..."

"YES!" Anna stated, a little too loudly, making the blonde woman slightly jump. "I mean, yes, yes that was me! And - and that was you! Under the bridge! God I was so worried, are you ok?"

The blonde blinked quickly, her breathing slowed, her eyes once again dropping. She hunched her shoulders as her body shrunk in on itself.

"Oh - sorry sorry!" Anna panicked, "you don't have to tell me! I'm sorry I'm being so in your face...but, I can't believe this - it's just such a weird coincidence."

"It's...ok...I'm - ok..." The blonde started, as her beautiful face scrunched up.

"Noo! Please don't cry!" Anna exclaimed, reaching for the blondes hand as soon as she saw a single tear roll down her cheek.

_Damn, she's got cold hands!_

The blonde yanked her hands away from Anna's, as though terrified of the contact. "I'm...I'm f-fine..." She stammered.

Anna inhaled deeply, and screwed her eyes in thought. On exhale, she gazed straight in the sad, topaz eyes that were staring right back at hers. "Ok," she began quietly, "you don't have to tell me what's wrong, I completely understand. But please, if you do want to explain why you're so upset...please don't think you can't tell me. I will listen to you, I'm just worried. I've met you twice in one evening...and I'm sorry - but that's no coincidence! That's fate!"

The blonde girl opened her mouth slightly, bottom lip wobbling. She crossed her arms nervously across her chest, rubbing her hands slowly up and down her sodden sleeves.

"I can stay all evening if I have to...just in case you need someone to talk to." Anna added bravely.

The girls sat in silence in the car for several minutes. Condensation crept up the windows slowly like a thick smoke, as Anna studied the blonde woman next to her. She sensed that she shouldn't press further, but simply wait until the girl was ready to speak.

As though she was reading Anna's mind, the blonde turned to face the red head, wiping a small tear from her cheek with the back of her hand.

"Oh I'm so sorry..." she sniffed quietly, "you must think I'm completely crazy?"

"No no, of course not!" Anna protested. "I'm just worried! I saw you crying earlier at the beach, and then jesus - I nearly hit you with my bloody car!"

The blonde's lips curled slightly at the corners, creating a tiny, sheepish smile. An unsure smile.

Anna's breath hitched.

_God, she's so lovely looking...wait - what?_

"I just...I'm..." The blonde struggled to put into words what she wanted to say, her voice a breathy whisper.

Without trying to be too forward, in case she scared the blonde again, Anna slowly reached her hand forward again to take the girl's.

"It's ok." Anna said quietly and simply.

She carefully closed her hand around the girl's. This time the blonde didn't flinch. Anna felt the icy cold touch of the blonde's hand shoot through her own. She shivered at the touch.

With eyes that gleamed, the blonde gazed at Anna, a confused expression flooding her beautiful face.

She looked down at Anna's hand in hers.

"...Anna..." she whispered. Barely louder than a rain drop.

Anna continued to gaze back at the girl, scanning her face; trying desperately to read the topaz coloured eyes.

_They're so sad, so beautiful. Full of fear, and hurt..._

"...Anna..." she said again. This time slightly louder, and slightly lighter. The word rolled around her tongue, as though she was tasting it, trying it out.

_She said that beautifully. She...she made my name sound pretty!_

"Yes..." Anna said, smiling, "that's me!"

The blonde looked down, and a small smile appeared on her face.

"That's a beautiful name."

This time, when she looked at Anna, she smiled deeper. The most captivating smile Anna had ever seen. It completely lit up her face, making her eyes twinkle in the dark of the car. The corners of her eyes crinkled slightly.

Anna couldn't help feeling a strange flutter in her stomach. Like a quick pulsation that tingled in the pit of her abdomen. This accompanied a deep blush that flushed up her neck and crept onto her cheeks, making her hand sweat under the icy touch of the blonde.

"Oh - er, why thank you! I'm so sorry, I don't know your name...?"

"...It's...Elsa..."

"Woah, that's gorgeous! It's beautifuller than mine...no, I don't mean beauti-fuller..I mean, more - more beautiful...erm..."

Elsa tilted her head slightly to the side. "Thank you," she replied.

_Hey - that was almost a giggle. Elsa...that's just...beautiful. It suits her so well. Elsa..._

Anna and Elsa were silent once again, studying each others faces in the quiet of the car.

Anna was completely unaware that she still had Elsa's hand in her own, until Elsa's eyes darted down and looked at them, Anna's eyes following.

"Ooh, s-sorry!" Anna exclaimed, nervously withdrawing her hand from around Elsa's. She immediately tucked a wet strand of hair behind her ear. "Jeez, we're soaked! How long were you out in that rain for?"

Elsa's face dropped as she pondered this for a minute. "I - I don't know...I must have lost track of time..."

"Well you'll catch hypothermia if you don't dry off soon! Look at you, you're wet through!" Anna giggled, but immediately blushed watching Elsa pull her soaked t shirt away from her chest. It was baggy and loose, and the rain had made it incredibly see through. As Elsa adjusted the drenched shirt, Anna quickly averted her eyes after seeing a glimpse of Elsa's white lace bra.

"I...don't know...what I was...thinking, " Elsa began, shaking her head, her face looking sullen and upset. "I just got a bit caught up...in my thoughts...I didn't even notice the rain properly until I saw your car. I was just..." She trailed off, eyes staring straight ahead out the window.

"Hey, at least your out of it now!" Anna added softly. She glimpsed at herself in the rear view mirror. "Oh god!" She ran her fingers through the dripping fringe that was stuck to her forehead. "Would d'ya look at the state of me!"

Elsa did. She watched the red head next to her fuss over her soaked hair, muttering to herself. Elsa's eyes followed Anna's hands, as the red head began to pick at the bun that was holding her locks on the top of her head. Her fingers fiddled with the band, and pulled, swiftly releasing the hair in one quick motion. It dropped down Anna's back, still wet from the rain.

_Anna..._

Elsa's eyes swam over Anna's golden skin, noticing the tiny freckles that speckled her arms and face.

_Like tiny little pin-pricks…_

Running her hands through her wet locks, Anna suddenly became aware of Elsa's piercing gaze, and turned to look at her, grinning stupidly.

"I know what you're thinking...I look awful! Haha"

_No, _Elsa thought, tilting her head and examining every inch of Anna's freckled face _...you look-_

Elsa was snapped from her thoughts at Anna's loud burst of laughter!

"I promise I don't always look this bad! Haha!" A huge grin lit up Anna's face, her nose crinkled slightly at the bridge.

At the sight, Elsa inhaled sharply, eyes darting around the car, not knowing quite where to look. She opened her mouth again, before closing it and exhaling.

Turning away from Anna, she began to mimic the red head's actions, and started to undo her own dripping hair. Her thin, nimble fingers slowly unravelling the thick braid.

Anna stared.

When Elsa had unravelled the plait, she ran her fingers through her platinum locks, and slowly shook her head from side to side, releasing a long cape of loose, wet platinum curls. As her head shook, a drop of water flew from the ends of her hair, and flicked onto Anna's cheek.

The red head didn't flinch. She simply gaped at the blonde girl sitting next to her, watching in awe as she released her long, wet hair.

Anna gulped nervously. "So..." she tried.

Elsa slowly tilted her head towards Anna. "...I...think it's probably best if...I got going...it's quite late, and the rain's stopped now." she replied quietly, glancing nervously out the window.

Anna shifted quickly in her seat, "oh of course, sorry. So erm, would you like a lift? I really don't mind - I mean it's the least -"

Elsa simply shook her head slowly, and smiled sadly. "No thank you. I'm fine walking. I don't live far."

"Oh but please - I insist!"

"Anna..." Elsa said smoothly.

Anna's back tingled at the sound. She glanced down nervously, eyes shifting from side to side.

Elsa smiled again, this time with more warmth. "Thank you, for this. It's been..."

She paused, not quite knowing what to say, or how to say it.

"...Thank you..." she eventually whispered.

And with that, Elsa pulled the handle of the car door, and slowly slipped out. Her hand rested on the car door, pausing for only an instant, before she began closing it.

"WAIT!" Anna cried.

Elsa stopped, hand still resting on the door, body half-turned to go.  
She peered down at Anna, her eyes drawn to the beautiful cerulean ones that stood out so brilliantly on the red head's face.

"Good bye Anna..." she whispered, a tiny smile flashed on her face, before she regretfully closed the door, and walked quickly down the street.

* * *

"ANNA! Where the HELL have you been?!"

Anna could hear his voice screaming as she slowly pushed the front door of her flat open.

Hans jumped from the table, and ran over to her, grabbing the red head by her shoulders. "Anna - what the fuck? I was so worried! I rang you about 50 times! Where the hell have you been?!"

Anna peered up at Hans' angry, although panic-stricken eyes. "Um...I'm - I'm sorry Hans...there was an incident..."

Hans' eyes darted from left to right, his grip tightening on her shoulders. "What? An incident?! Wha-what do you mean? My god you're soaking! Are you ok - what's happened?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "No - I'm completely fine...I just, practically ran over someone..."

"WHAT?"

"Well..ok, no I didn't. But she ran out into the road, and I had to slam on. And then obviously she completely shit herself, and kind of went into - like - um - a shock! So, you know, I had to get her out of the rain...make sure she was ok...an-"

"Arghh," Hans groaned, releasing his hands from Anna's shoulders and rubbing his temples. "Anna, for gods sake - I have been going crazy! Why didn't you ring me? I could have come and got you!"

_...Oh damn! Sorry…You didn't even cross my mind!_

"Look, alright I'm sorry! I was caught up in the moment!"

Hans turned and started walking towards the bedroom, with Anna following close behind. "You're always bloody caught up in the moment…" He mumbled to himself. Anna heard.

_Well isn't that the truth,_ she thought to herself, thinking of earlier that evening when she had said yes to Hans' proposal. Getting caught up in the moment.

Anna began removing her damp clothes, as Hans busied around in the en suite, calling through the open door.

"Well, it's pretty late now darling, we should get some sleep. I'm out early in the morning on that business trip," Hans smirked at Anna as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom, "unless of course you want to make the most of tonight's celebration? Then you better do it now." He winked.

_Oh...I'm really not in the mood..._

Hans moved closer to Anna, and began hastily thrashing his lips against Anna's neck, his hands rubbing Anna's damp back, hovering over her bra strap.

"Hans, I'm really not in the mo-mmmphh!"

Hans' lips pressed heavily onto Anna's, silencing her. Pulling away, he smiled "I'm so happy we're going to be married! I hope you are too...?" His eyes pierced into Anna's. For a split second, Anna thought she saw something else in them. Something dark. It flashed so quickly through his green eyes, Anna was unsure if she'd even seen it at all.  
Her mind suddenly switched to Elsa's sparkling topaz eyes. They were so deep, and sad...almost hauntingly beautiful. The way they shone in the dark, the way they crinkled slightly when she smiled.

_Ohh that tiny little smile...that was just so adorable! _

"She was crying you know..." Anna blurted out...she didn't know if she meant to say it out loud or not.

Hans continued kissing Anna's neck, nuzzling his face into the crook.

"Hmm?" He mumbled.

"The girl. The one I nearly ran over. She was crying. For ages. She was just...so...sad. Her eyes -"

Hans paused for a second to look at Anna. "Anna, darling...what are you going on about?"

Anna bit her lip, thinking hard for a minute.

_You know what...I actually don't want to tell you...You don't need to know about Elsa...I'll never see her again, so you're not going to spoil the moment we had. Wait - what? What the hell am I talking about? Moment? Agh, you saw her on the beach, and you had a near-accident with her. She sat in the car, and you made sure she was alright - god, Anna - there was no 'moment'!_

Hans pushed Anna onto the bed, he kissed her deeply. Anna dutifully returned the kiss, however her mind was somewhere else.

_But...when she said 'Anna...' The way she said my name. Was that...a moment?_

Hans moved his body on top of Anna's. "You ok?" He asked looking down, his voice breathy.

Anna looked up and smiled. "Hm? Oh - er yeah! Fine..."

As Hans continued, Anna's mind drifted completely. Her eyes closed as she thought about that blonde hair. Those blue eyes.

_Elsa..._

The way her lip quivvered.

Her red cheeks from the cold.

_Elsa..._

The way her tiny nose curved upwards at the end.

Her low, melodic voice.

_Elsa..._

The way she fiddled with her fingers.

Her see through top.

Anna blushed.

Hans let out a sigh of relief, and rolled over so his back was lying on the bed. "Ahh...that was..great!"

Huh? Oh...is it over?

"You were quiet tonight! You're usually shouting from the roof tops! Haha! ...You sure everything's ok?" His voice tainted with concern.

Anna peered at Hans. She thought very carefully about his question.

"...Everything's...wonderful." she smiled.

"Oh good! Well, goodnight darling!" He gave her a quick peck on the lips, before turning over, and pulling the duvet up to his shoulders.

But Anna kept on smiling.

And it wasn't for Hans.

As Anna's eyelids slowly began to droop, she continued to grin.

_Elsa..._

She smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa's breath was heavy and sharp by the time she'd reach her front door. Her head was pounding like a drum, and when she closed her eyes tight, she could feel a rhythmic beating against the insides of her brain.  
She reached up to place a cool hand against her forehead, trying desperately to normalise her breathing.

_In…_

…_and out…  
_

She tilted her drastically to the side, running her cold hand up and down the back of her neck, her fingers brushing against her wet hair that still clung to her skin.

_Oh…god…just…stop it!_

Her eyes prickled again. The all too familiar feeling of tears brimming at the corners. Without hesitating any longer, she hastily unlocked the front door, pushing it open with all her might, as though it were a barricade.  
As soon as she was inside, the cool air conditioning slapped her in the face, making her wobble slightly on the spot. The large house was in complete darkness.

Blinds pulled tightly down, curtains drawn together.

Locking the front door, Elsa exhaled deeply, and slowly moved through the dark towards her kitchen; legs shaking with every little step. She could feel her heart thumping loudly in her chest, echoing in the large kitchen. With every beat, it pulled strenuously, aching with despair and agony. A heavy weight turned her stomach, and the blonde doubled over, clenching at her waist.

_In…_

…_and out…_

Once in her kitchen, Elsa reached up towards a cupboard, standing on her tip toes to retrieve a glass, before leaning over the sink, and snapping on the tap, letting the ice cold water fill the glass.

_Stop this…stop this now! You need to control this Elsa, come on. Pull yourself together. Remember…remember what they told you…conceal, don't feel…oh god…_

Lost in thought, Elsa listed her free hand and placed a cool palm against her sweating forehead. Her eyes peered out of the kitchen window, and gazed over her grand garden. Outside, she could see the large grass verge that lay so neatly, shaded by enormous trees. Her eyes glossed over the pool that lay untouched. Not a single ripple on the deep blue water. A huge patio sat just underneath her window, home to a beautiful wooden veranda that created a cool shade.  
In summer, on nights just like this; warm and sticky, Elsa used to love sitting underneath the veranda; reading, or simply taking in the beautiful view.

But she'd lost interest now. Had barely entered the garden in weeks.

Sighing deeply, and sadly, Elsa realised she'd lost interest in nearly all the things she used to love_…Just…pull yourself together…get over it! _She tried desperately.

Elsa jumped suddenly as she felt the icy water overflow the glass, and swim up her wrist.

"Ahh!"She cried, dropping the glass instantly. It shattered as soon as it hit the porcelain sink.

"Oh-oh god!" Elsa cried, dropping to the kitchen floor and wrapping her arms around her legs. With every inhale she took, her eyes exploded into a flood of tears.

_**You clumsy bitch.**_

_S-STOP-PLEASE!_

_**Good god, look at you! Crying on the floor. So pathetic. **_

_ENOUGH!_

Elsa's sobs came out loud and breathy, the cries gargling at the back of her throat, as her slim body shook uncontrollably on the floor.

_Oh…what's wrong with me…? Why – wh-why can't I stop this? Oh god…oh god…no no no…_

Her tears continued to trickle slowly down her sodden cheeks, her sobs subsiding into tiny little sniffs that echoed through her large kitchen. She shook her head frantically, desperately trying to cease what was swimming through her brain.

_…Yo-you need..to…st-stop this…you nee-need to…pull –your-yourself…together…_

After several minutes of lying helplessly on the floor, Elsa grabbed onto the kitchen work top and heaved her slight body up until she was standing. Her frame wobbled once again, and she grabbed the work top in an attempt to stead herself. Elsa flicked the tap off that continued to drip, and began picking up the shards of broken glass with shaky hands.  
Her heavy heart continued to drum frantically in her chest, pounding the walls; a torturous throbbing. Her throat stung with the subsided sobs, and she wiped her clammy cheek with her forearm.

Elsa sighed deeply, her breath wobbling in the cool air of the kitchen.

"Come on Elsa…it's…only a glass…come on…pull yourself together…don't feel it..." She sniffed, lifting her hand to wipe a tear from her cheek.

Discarding the broken shards into the waste behind her, she reached for another glass, this time watching herself carefully pour a cup of water.  
Lifting the glass to her trembling lips, she took a large sip, closing her eyes as the icy water filled her cheeks.

She paused then, closing her eyes and focussing on controlling her breathing once more.

_In..._

_...and out..._

Her eyebrows scrunched together and formed an agonising frown, as the last tear slipped from her tight eyes, and dropped heavily onto the pristine worktop.

Taking the glass with her, Elsa proceeded to move out of the kitchen, and walked towards the grand staircase that sat proudly in the middle of her hall. Shoulders hunched, her feet made tiny shuffles along the marbled floor, as she sighed once again, and headed up the stairs to her bedroom.

Elsa's house was large; a grand mansion that stood beautifully on acres of stunning, green land and shaded by huge willow trees that allowed enough shade to keep her house cool, despite the scorching summer sun. Her house was not too far from the centre of town that she couldn't walk there, but far enough away from the noise and the busyness.  
The large front porch that stretched from one end of the house to the other, greeted visitors with a ginormous front door, decorated with tiny frames of stained glass that were peppered with blues and greens.

Not that Elsa had any visitors.

The hall of the house was the main attraction, with a grand staircase that swirled up to the top floor, its beautiful marbled floor sparkled in even the dimmest of lights. The hall itself was larger than most houses, with sweeping walls and a shockingly high ceiling.  
A magnificent chandelier hung above the staircase, its crystals swooped down like sharp icicles, and created a large shadow on the floor of the hall.

As Elsa clambered up the great staircase, her feet making tiny pattering noises with every step, she opened the door to her bedroom.  
Her eyes scanned the large, pristine room. Nothing out of place. A home for everything, and not a speck of dust anywhere.  
Her cleaner truly did do a spectacular job.

But Elsa wasn't thinking of that. Her head hung low, and her shoulders drooped as she headed towards her en suite. She flicked on the switch, wincing greatly at the sudden burst of light that swarmed the bathroom, and immediately twisted the dimmer, so that light descended to nothing short of candle light. Sighing, she slowly peeled off her still-wet clothes, tossing them into the laundry basket below the sink.  
As she shivered in her underwear, tiny goosebumps dotting her pale skin, she reached for a hair grip, and twisted her long platinum locks into a large, messy bun of the top of her head. As she lowered her head once more, several locks fell down from her bun, and framed her heart shaped face. With shaking hands, she rinsed a nearby flannel in the sink, and lightly dabbed at her pale face with the softest touch; washing away the tear stains and smudged mascara that had spread across her delicate features.

Elsa caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, but averted her eyes quickly, looking at the floor.  
She didn't want to look at herself tonight.

Elsa dried her face with a soft towel, and switched off the light completely. She trudged into her bedroom that was now swarmed with darkness, and headed towards her king sized bed.  
Elsa slowly pushed several of the decorative cushions onto the floor, and peeled back the silk sheets, hesitating for a moment.  
She placed the glass of icy water onto the bed side table, and opened the top drawer. It squeaked loudly in the silence of the large house.

Elsa sniffed, allowing her eyes to linger on the bottle of tablets inside the drawer, before retrieving it, and frantically twisting it open.

Turning her pale, shaking hand over, Elsa dropped two of the green and white pills into her palm, and without any more hesitation, clasped her hand to her face, deposited the pills into her mouth, and swallowed them down with a swig of her icy water.

"Ahhh..." She exhaled sadly, replacing the bottle of pills into the drawer, and shutting it tight, not to be opened again until morning.  
The blonde clambered onto her giant bed, and slipped neatly under the cool, silk sheets. Adjusting her head on the pillow, Elsa sighed once more, and allowed her eyes to close.

…

_"Woah, that's gorgeous! It's beautifuller than mine...no, I don't mean beauti-fuller..I mean, more - more beautiful...erm..." _

Elsa's eyes shot open as she recalled the befuddled sentence in her head.

_Anna…_

Her breathing hitched as she remembered sitting in Anna's car earlier. As she remembered Anna.

Elsa's eyes grew wide as she thought of Anna's auburn locks, and how they dripped with the rain. The rain that Anna had stood in, to pull Elsa out of.

The way she had fiddled with her sodden fringe, grumbling about how terrible she looked, and talking faster and faster; her plump pink lips moving at record speed. The way she had blushed over and over again, her chubby red cheeks with the tiny freckles that dotted her face.

_Like tiny little pin pricks…_ Elsa thought again.

She blinked rapidly, her hands clasping tightly onto the silk bed sheets, and recalled how Anna had grinned so broadly when Elsa had spoken to her, and how her face lit up.

Her beautiful golden face.

…_Anna…_

Elsa couldn't think. Her mind was flicking between Anna's face and Anna's voice. Ever so slightly, her lips curled unconsciously at the thought of Anna rambling.

Completely lost in her thoughts, Elsa didn't notice that the drumming in her head was slowing, and the pounding in her chest had normalised to a rhythmic beat. As she pulled the silk sheets up closer underneath her neck, Elsa was oblivious to the fact her hands were no longer shaking.

Elsa dropped her lids, and exhaled slowly, her eyes heavy with exhaustion.

The last thing Elsa had thought of, before drifting into sleep was the pair of eyes that had gazed at her so beautifully.

_Cerulean coloured eyes…circled with a deep teal._

Elsa drew in a deep breath, and whispered loudly into the silent room, "…eyes like the ocean."

* * *

When Anna awoke the next morning, Hans had already left.

The redhead sat up slowly in the bed, and yawned loudly, her arms stretching above her head. She glanced over to the left, noticing Hans' empty space, before heaving herself from slumber, and dragging her still half-asleep body into the living area.

"Ugh," Anna groaned, rubbing her tired eyes, and opening the fridge in the kitchen area, to retrieve a carton of orange juice. She didn't bother pouring it into a glass, instead twisted the lid and glugged the cold juice down her dry throat.

"What time is it?" She mumbled to herself, glancing at the clock on the wall.

**7.30**

She had just enough time to shower and dress, before facing the Friday traffic on the way to work. Picking her phone up from the breakfast bar, she clicked it on, to see one un-read message from Hans.

_'Hey Anna, didn't wanna wake you so early. Gonna be bored shitless at this business conference, but I'll see you tomorrow night, probably around 10. Have a good day darling! ;) Bet you're excited to tell everyone about the engagement! Haha! xxx'_

Anna placed her phone down, and looked up at the black velvet ring box sitting neatly next to the bouquet of roses. She felt her stomach drop as she remembered she hadn't even put the ring on yet. With shaking hands, she picked the box up and snapped it open, gazing at the sparkling ring that lay inside.

"It really is...beautiful" she admitted, lifting the ring out, and admiring the dazzling stones for a second. With a sharp gasp, she slid the ring slowly onto her finger.

"Well...look at that...I'm officially engaged - erm..." she lifted her hand up to the light, and stared at the ring as it glistened beautifully on her slender finger.

Taking a deep breath, she realised she needed to text Hans back. Needed to show more interest, to make more of an effort. She snatched her phone back off the breakfast bar, and quickly typed.

_'Hey you, just got up now, 'bout to get off to work. Ring looks beautiful on. Thank you.'_

She paused, struggling to know what else to say, her eyes darting back and forth over the text.  
She simply finished it off with:

_'Poor you, I'll see you when I get back :) xxx'_

Sighing deeply, Anna lay her phone back down, and proceeded to the bathroom.

* * *

Climbing out of the shower, Anna towelled herself dry, and rooted around her bedroom for underwear. She snatched her clean scrubs from the wardrobe, and hastily put them on, before attaching her fob watch to its spot above her left breast.

"Well, another day - another dollar!" She laughed, looking forward to whatever craziness the hospital would throw at her today. Despite it being a hectic, and often heartbreaking job, she vowed to greet every day with a smile, and address every person with positivity. It was also a place where her troubles didn't matter. At her job, she was there to help others, not wallow over what was going on in her life.

As she grabbed her brush and sat down in front of her dresser, she ragged her hair, trying desperately to untangle the mess of auburn curls that sprawled from her head like a red mane.

"Good god," she muttered, "this bloody hair!" She dropped the brush, and ran her fingers through her long locks, which got smoother with every stroke.

_Platinum blonde hair._

Anna's eyes shot up. She stared at herself in the mirror.

_Long, platinum, blonde hair._

She shook her head frantically. "Stop it! Stop - stop it!"

Trying desperately to focus on the task at hand, she frantically brushed her hair into a neat bun, and finished it off with a thick braid that ran across the front of her hair, from one ear to the other. She tousled her fringe so that it dropped free of the bun, before applying a thin layer of day make-up.

Before her brain could torment her any longer, she jumped up, and grabbed her satchel from the end of the bed, not even bothering to make the covers neat, slipped on her trainers and ran out the door.

* * *

Anna heard Kristoff's voice boom across the ward as soon as she set foot through the door.

"Yo! Anna!" He yelled, frantically waving his hands above his head, gesturing her to come over. Anna picked up the pace, happy to see him, and ran up to his side.

"Ooh - sorry Kristoff!" Anna giggled as her elbow dug into him as soon as she came to an abrupt stop. "Morning, you ok?"

"Hey, I'm great thanks Anna-Banana. How about you?" He glanced at his watch, "slightly later than usual. You been sleeping in? Hans hasn't been keeping you up has he?"

"Oh - I - er...no no! Hans is on a business trip, you know, so I actually don't have an excuse. Well, I do..."

_Do I tell him about Elsa? Oh he'll probably think I'm a right freak! "..._But erm, yeah I was up quite late last night, after I kind of, er, well...got engaged..."

"WHAT?!" Kristoff's voice echo'd across the Nurses station, attracting a lot of shocked faces to stare up at him, mouthing 'shush'. Kristoff lifted his hand up in an awkward wave, and whispered "sorry - sorry!" to the several medical staff who rolled their eyes. He quickly turned back to Anna, who was trying to look as casual as she could, despite a red blushing that spread across her freckled cheeks. "Whoa, whoa...hang on. You got engaged?" Kristoff's eyes were wide with disbelief.

Anna's eyes shifted from side to side, as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear; a nervous habit. "Well...yeah! But _SHHH_!" She glanced around the Nurses station, "I don't want the world and his _wife_ knowing!"

Kristoff closed his eyes in a frown, trying desperately to make sense of the situation. "Ok...so, I take it Hans asked you last night?" He opened his eyes again and looked down at Anna, concern flooding in his eyes. "It's a bit..._soon_! Isn't it? I mean, you've only been dating him - what? _Like six months?_ I mea -"

"OK! Listen up folks!" Anna and Kristoff's conversation was brought to a sudden halt when Doctor Oaken bounded round the corner, and up to the Nurses station, dropping his clip board onto the desk with a loud clash. "Hope you're all feeling refreshed and ready for what the day will bring! Nurse Connors, will you escort Mr Santos in bed 3 down for his CT scan. Thank you dear." He looked around at the collection of staff in front of him. "Ok, so we're going to start with Handover! Doctor Johnson, if you could begin with the evening shift -"

Anna glared her eyes, and whispered out the corner of her mouth, "look, Kristoff, I know you don't like the guy, but at least -"

"Whoa! Who said I didn't like him?" Kristoff whispered back, keeping his eyes on Doctor Oaken as he continued Handover.

"Well you give a good impression of it!"

Kristoff turned his head to glance at Anna, "look it's not that! You know I'm only looking out for you, I just think...ah I don't know..."

Anna's eyes darted up to meet Kristoff's. "No go on!"

"I just think...maybe you should just be a little bit careful."

Anna sighed, "I know you're only saying it 'cause you care. But, he _did_ propose...and, well, I am going to marry him. So please, although I know it's _terribly_ hard for you," she smirked, "just...I don't know - try and be supportive?"

Kristoff glanced down again at the red head, and gave her a small smile, but his eyes were flashing with concern. He once again returned his gaze to Doctor Oaken and his Handover. Kristoff sighed, before smiling down at the red head, trying desperately to appear supportive. "Course I will girl. But it's only because I care!"

Doctor Oaken passed several clip boards to numerous medical staff, before declaring Handover over, and engaging in conversation with a nearby surgeon.  
Anna thanked a Nurse as she passed the red head a clip board, and began scanning her eyes over the day's duties.

_I'm going to tell him. He's probably going to laugh, not to mention think I'm a complete nut case - which I am! But I need to tell him...about...that girl._

Anna looked up at Kristoff who was busy scribbling away on a prescription in front of him. "Kristoff?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you fancy grabbing some food tonight after work...down by the beach? You know - walk along the promenade and whatnot...?"

"Er, yeah sounds great!" He smiled down at Anna, who was fiddling with her hands.

"Good," Anna paused, lowering her clip board and biting her bottom lip nervously. "...Because I have got a story to tell you."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hang on!" Kristoff cried, "so - so then you hit her with your car?!"

"Nooooo!" Anna rolled her eyes and shuffled her bum on the soft sand beneath her. She picked another chip from the paper cone in her hand, and ran it along the papery walls, scraping any spare bits of ketchup that lay on the sides. Popping it in her mouth and chewing frantically she turned to Kristoff. "Ah shaid ah nwearly hwit hwer"

"Ugh! Don't speak with your mouth full!" Kristoff laughed, as he jokingly flicked a piece of chip at Anna. "So, you _nearly_ hit her?"

Anna gulped, and looked out across the beach to the sea in the far distance. It was busier today, a few people walking dogs down by the water's edge, a young woman holding her boyfriend's hand skipped past Anna and Kristoff who sat on the golden sand eating chips, their backs against the promenade and the shops. With it only being early evening, the sun was slowly dying in the distance, casting a dimming light across the sand and making way for the evening sky to take over. The summer air warm on her face, Anna closed her eyes and lifted her head to the sky, feeling the warm breeze swim through her hair and tickle her cheeks. Breathing in deeply, she inhaled the smell of the air, fresh from the storm the night before.

When she opened her eyes again, she looked at Kristoff and said "yes. I nearly did. But - but I didn't!_ Luckily_ I slammed on just in time, although it could have been a close call, what with the rain so heavy! But I saw her standing there frozen in fear - and - and she was white as a _ghost_! But thank _god,_ I managed to stop just in time, but then obviously she wouldn't move, so I had to go and see if she was ok - and what do you know it?" Kristoff widened his eyes as if urging Anna to continue, "it was the same girl from the beach!" Anna took a breath, before continuing. "She's so...different - b-but like a good different." Anna looked down at the sand, and crossed her legs, hunching her back forward as she began running her fingers through the golden grains, drawing patterns in the soft sand. "She didn't say much, Kris, but..." Anna trailed off, struggling to find the words. "She was..."

"What?" Kristoff urged.

"She was..._breath taking_."

There was a silence, before Kristoff exploded in a loud fit of laughter beside her. Anna shot her head up and glared at Kristoff, her face immediately turning red with embarrassment. "_What?_ What are you laughing at?" She demanded.

"Oh Anna!" Kristoff laughed, placing his empty bag of chips on the sand next to Anna's. "You're such a wonderful person. Don't ever change eh?"

"What the hell do you mean?" Anna's voice was raised, slightly embarrassed that she'd revealed to Kristoff that this random girl who she had met last night was _breath taking._

_Oh for god's sake Anna you dunce, you shouldn't have said anything!_

"I mean - only you could be captivated by some crazy girl that ran into the road!"

"She wasn't crazy!" Anna snapped, a little more defensively than expected. "She was upset - an-and crying, and was probably disorientated with the rain - she wasn't crazy!"

"Ok, ok! Keep yer hair on!" Kristoff ruffled Anna's hair, causing the girl to stifle a giggle. "It's cute!"

"Cute?"

"Yeah. You going all gooey-eyed for a _girl!_"

"Oh piss off Kris! I'm doing no such thing! I was simply admiring her beauty - because seriously, Kristoff...this girl is nothing like you've ever seen before!"

"Is that right eh?" Kristoff raised his eyebrow, and grinned. "Ha, you'll have to introduce me then!" He added with a wink.

For a second, Anna thought she felt her heart pump quicker than normal. Her eyes flashed with a sense of something, an uncomfortable feeling brewing inside her. She sighed out again into the distance. "I really don't know what to do Kris…?"

"About what?"

Once again, Anna rolled her large blue eyes and laughed at Kristoff's stupidity. "About…_her!_"

"…But there's nothing _to_ do! Listen, Anna, I'm sure she's fine. Just forget it!" He laughed heartily, and picked up a small pebble from the sand, fingering the smooth surface with his large thumb, before drawing his arm back, and launching the stone across the beach. "Whoo! See how far that went?" He glanced down at the red head. "-Anna?"

But Anna wasn't looking. Instead, the girl was staring across the distance of the beach, her eyes peering longingly over the mounds of sand. Her auburn hair was blowing in the warm breeze, as she had taken it down from the bun she had styled it in earlier for work, and unconsciously, she wrapped her arms around herself, tightening her thin cardigan around her waist.

_Where is she? I wonder what she's doing right now…oh jeez, I hope she's ok. Anna you idiot! You should have insisted harder to drive her home! Then at least you would have seen her make it back safe! You absolute idiot! She was crying, and distressed – you should have made her get a lift with you! Oh you silly-_

"Yo! Anna!" The red head jumped at Kristoff's voice, and immediately turned her head to look at him. "You alright girl? You seem a bit out of it? I was literally having a conversation with you just!"

"Oh, sorry Kris…I was just daydreaming. Sorry – sorry!"

Kristoff laughed again, his sweet belly laugh that made Anna smile. "Don't apologise girl, but Anna listen," his voice changed slightly, concern in it. "You can't save everyone."

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well…you're such a good person Anna, with _such_ a big heart. But…but you can't expect to save everyone – to _help _everyone! Like with this girl! You can't keep trying to 'save' people. And with Hans. Please don't even _try_ to deny that you said yes to his proposal for him…and _not for you!"_

Anna closed her eyes slowly, and exhaled deeply. Opening her eyes, she glanced down at the sparkling engagement ring on her slender finger. Her lip quivered slightly, before managing to pull herself together, and staring at Kristoff, her eyes meeting his with determination. "Ok Kristoff, you might be right. I said _might!_" Anna rested her hand on his broad shoulder, "but what the hell am I gonna do, hmm? Hans needs me, and…and I…do love him?"

There was a silence for a moment, before Kristoff sighed, and spoke quietly and slowly. "Anna, if you have to question whether you love someone…well…I don't know. Maybe that's your answer. Just…be careful."

Anna cocked her head slightly, pouting her bottom lip in question. "Careful?"

"Well…yeah! Jus-" Kristoff was interrupted by a frantic beeping from his back pocket. He sighed, and reached to retrieve his pager, eyes darting across the screen. "Ahh, sorry An's, gotta go. I'm on call and it looks like I'm needed." He shoved his pager into his back pocket, and jump to his feet, ruffling Anna's hair as he did so. "Sorry girl."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm probably going to head home myself now."

Kristoff began brushing the sand frantically off his pants, and smiled down at Anna. "Text us if you want," he offered.

Anna smiled sheepishly back at him, before darting her eyes down to the ground. "Kristoff…just – just before you go?"

"Hm?"

"Wh-what did you mean…by, erm, being careful?"

Kristoff sighed, and smiled sadly down at Anna. He crouched down next her, leaning his arm across her shoulder and pulling her in for a brief hug. "Anna, it's your life, therefore you do whatever you want. But…make sure you do what makes you happy. If one day, you decide…maybe, Hans isn't for you. Just…be careful. Ok?" Kristoff stood up, and straightened his loose t shirt. "I wouldn't want him to…" He paused, "…get angry – you know?"

Anna's smile dropped, as she thought about Kristoff's words. _Get angry? Would Hans do that? He's never really been that angry with me…It's probably just Kristoff looking out for me – I know he's not Hans' number one fan, and I suppose Hans isn't overly keen on Kristoff…but- _

"Wha-" Anna looked up to see Kristoff's figure getting smaller in the distance. She let out a deep breath and glanced up at the darkening sky above. She twiddled her fingers for a moment, and blew a strand of hair from her eyes before rising to her feet. Unconsciously, Anna found herself walking further along the beach, feet trailing the sand, instead of returning to her car.

_Oh god…what are you going to do with yourself? Once again getting yourself into situations you have no idea how to get out of. Arrr!_

Without realising, Anna's pace quickened. Her legs were unconsciously trudging across the soft sand, her mind too lost in thought to comprehend where she was going.

_What am I going to do?_

Anna's quick legs had covered a large amount of ground, in a short space of time. She was far away from the promenade now, and her car couldn't be seen in the distance. Although the sun was still going down over the water's edge, the sky had visibly darkened, a clear sign that night fall was on its way. Anna kept her head down, and her eyes fixed on the sand.

_God. Everything's so hard! And now Kris has put ideas in my head, as if there weren't enough madness going on already! Now I have no idea what to do, where to go? _

The air was still thick and hot, and Anna found herself sweating in the warmth, accompanied with her quick walking. But for some reason, Anna didn't stop. She continued to power across the sand, her little legs moving frantically over the soft dips in the sand. Her head was still down, but she angled her body to the left, steering herself away from treading on a sandcastle that lay all alone in the middle of the beach.

_I don't even know who to talk to? Kristoff doesn't like Hans, so he's obviously going to say things like that! But I don't even know wh-_

In that instant, Anna halted on the spot. She shot her head up to figure out how far she had walked, knowing full well that her legs had unconsciously driven her to her favourite spot on the beach. Glancing to the right, she could see the wooden bridge that lazily draped across the movement of sand. Her breath hitched.  
For a few minutes, Anna didn't know what to do. She wasn't really sure why she had walked this far, what she was trying to achieve. Who she was attempting to see.

…_Elsa_

Anna's eyes widened. Was it true? Had Anna walked this far in hopes of seeing Elsa again? She shook her head frantically.

_Don't be so silly! _

But why was she here? Anna glanced down at her watch, acknowledging that it said 8:45pm. She would usually be at home now, curled up on the sofa sipping a glass of wine and eating her way through the majority of a family-sized chocolate bar, whilst a film blared from the TV screen.

_What…am…I…doing?_

Her breath was heavy. Her heart was urging her to trudge forward, begging her to move her feet slightly, so that she would head closer towards the wooden bridge. But her head was reasoning with her, calling her stupid for walking this way, expecting to see someone Anna didn't really know.

With one deep breath, Anna's mouth straightened into a hard line, and she clenched her fists.

_But I want to know her,_ she argued with the voice of reason. _I want to see her, to make sure she's alright. I want to get to know her._

Without further hesitation, Anna marched forward purposefully, her legs aching from the walk so far, however she didn't falter. Her stance determined, she stretched her legs further, arriving at the underneath of the wooden bridge. With one quick move, she darted underneath the bridge to see:

Nothing.

Anna gasped, eyes searching frantically at the empty sand in front of her, dark from the shadow that was cast by the wooden bridge. Her hands fell lifelessly to her sides, her shoulders dropping with them. Unable to control herself, Anna burst into a fit of nervous laughter, cursing herself for being such a fool.

_Of course she's not here you idiot! What the hell were you expecting? That she was just going to be sitting here, waiting for you to hopefully find her? Oh god, I'm such a-_

"…Anna?"

Anna froze. Her body stiffened visibly, as she shot her head round to look at the soft, timid voice that called behind her.  
Anna's mouth hit the floor, her eyes practically bursting from their sockets as she stared at the platinum blonde figure who stood nervously in front of her, a few meters away.

_El-Elsa… _Anna tried to say, however her lips wouldn't move. Her voice rasped at the back of her throat, a small noise escaped, nothing short of an astounded gasp. Anna's eyes scanned over the pale figure, drinking in what she could see.  
Elsa stood shaking in front of Anna, her slight frame was dressed in a short lilac dress that was baggy and loose, and finished on her thigh, exposing long, lithe legs that were practically ghost-like in the darkening light. The loose dress hung off her shoulders, exposing milky white skin that formed a long neck, up to Elsa's breath taking face. Anna's eyes stared at Elsa's features, once again taken aback by the sheer beauty of the girl. Her eyes were decorated with make-up shadow to match her dress, and her lips painted in a deep raspberry colour, contrasting against her porcelain skin. Once again, Elsa's hair hung loosely in a long braid, however this time it draped down her left shoulder. Her bangs that were plastered to her face the last time Anna saw her, were now pushed back, creating a beautiful messy do. The blonde nervously fiddled with her hands, and her back was slightly hunched over as she remained glued to the spot, too scared to move any further.  
Her eyes however, never left Anna's.

"Elsa…I-" Anna was stuck for words, her breath completely faltering as she breathed out the girl's name. She saw Elsa's eyes widen, but she didn't move. Anna could sense the blonde's apprehension, and swallowed her own nerves, conjuring enough courage to form a sentence. "Er…hi." She tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear. "I can't believe you're here…this is so – erm…" Anna stepped forward ever so slightly, and watched as Elsa breathed in sharply, anxiety flooding her large, topaz blue eyes.

_Oh my god…she's here! I can't even – this is so…_

Elsa exhaled slowly, and opened her mouth to speak, her low voice soft and gentle. "Hi…Anna."

With that, Anna's body relaxed and her mouth stretched into an enormous grin. She felt her cheeks redden, and reached a hand up to tousle her bangs. "Hi…" She said again.

Elsa's breath hitched as she stared at the adorable girl in front of her, who was grinning like a fool. Her eyes slowly searched Anna, admiring the blue summer dress she was wearing. It was a strappy, fitted dress that beautifully curved in at Anna's slim waist, and then proceeded to flow delicately down the rest of her body, finishing just above her knees. The red head had on a thin white cardigan that was slumped slightly off one shoulder. Elsa quickly glanced at the decorative detailing on the bodice of the dress, beautiful white flowers dotted the outline of Anna's ample cleavage. Elsa's eyes followed the pattern, but she immediately averted her gaze once the fabric stopped, and she caught a glimpse of tiny red freckles that speckled the top of Anna's breasts. She felt herself blush slightly, and dropped her gaze, eyeing the sand beneath her feet.  
When she found the courage to look back up, Anna had moved considerably closer to her, now standing face to face.

"Elsa…I'm so glad to see you! I hope – erm, I hope you're ok after…last night! I was just thinking to myself before that I should have insisted harder to take you home to make sure you were safe, not that you wouldn't be safe anyway, but obviously the weather was bad – and erm…" Anna darted her eyes quickly, heat once again flushing her cheeks. She bit her bottom lip.

_Oh my goodness, Anna…_ Elsa thought.

"Sorry, I'm totally rambling now – ugh! Someone stop me!" Anna giggled nervously, face palming her forehead jokingly. Elsa's lips unconsciously curled, a small, fragile smile forming on her beautiful face.  
Anna felt her stomach flip at the sight of Elsa's timid smile, and began again. "Ha ha, so what I was really trying to say is…hi, oh no I said that – um, oh yeah!" Her face was on fire. "How, er, how are you?"

Elsa's face softened and her eyes sparkled at Anna's befuddled words. She stifled a giggle in the back of her throat, but continued smiling gently down at the red head. "I'm fine, thank you," she said politely. "…And you?"

"Me? Oh – oh I'm wonderful!" _I am now…_

Elsa once again dropped her eyes nervously. "…Good," she said quietly. Anna watched as a strand of platinum blonde hair fell across Elsa's face, brushing the tip of her delicate nose. Unconsciously, Anna reached forward and brushed the lock of hair back, gasping at how soft it felt under her touch. Then she froze, completely stunned by her actions. She drew her hand back immediately, and blushed.

"Oh god, I'm sorry! That was weird of me…sorry!" _What the HELL am I doing? That was so creepy, she's going to think you're an absolute freak now! Goddamit Anna, you can't just touch people you don't know…like seriously. That was some weird thing you just did…what is wrong with you?_

Elsa didn't know how to react. She completely froze as Anna's fingers grazed her hair, and her eyes grew wide. She could see Anna getting increasingly more nervous on the spot, fighting with herself for doing something so weird.  
Elsa had felt her stomach flutter immensely under the red head's touch. Her usually cool complexion was now burning, and the blonde averted her eyes from Anna's gaze.

"God, I'm such an idiot, I mean, seriously! Sorry, I don't really know why I did that – erm…" Anna was rambling again, and she could feel her hands beginning to sweat under pressure. She didn't want to scare Elsa away, and now she was sure that she had just done that. _So inappropriate, _Anna rolled her eyes at herself.

Elsa felt an immediate warmth spread over her body just looking at Anna. She watched as the girls red hair bounced with life as Anna animatedly rambled an apology, her arms flying with emphasis. The blush that had flushed over Anna's freckled cheeks made Elsa smile, and without thinking, she opened her mouth. "Shall we walk?"

"I mean, god I bet you thi- huh? Wh-what?" Anna's eyes widened, but Elsa's voice was calm and gentle, like the waves that splashed lazily over the sand, or the calm of the air after last night's storm, and Anna melted under the sound of it.

"Walk," Elsa said again, "…maybe along the water's edge?" She cocked her head slightly, raising one delicate eyebrow, as Anna felt her neck burn.

"Oh! Oh, yes! I'd er – I'd love to!" Anna said enthusiastically, the grin once again returning to her delightful face. She strode forward so that she was side by side with Elsa, and could smell the blonde's sweet perfume, inhaling deeply at the scent. "Ooh, you smell nice," Anna blushed. _Oh. My. God. What the hell is wrong with you?_

But Elsa giggled, a sweet melodic giggle as she tilted her head towards Anna, "hehe, thank you."

The girls began walking slowly, Anna's legs wobbling slightly as she tried to make as normal a conversation as she could, not wanted to freak Elsa out, or appear weird, as they drew closer to the water's edge. The girls were silent for a moment, neither of them knowing quite how to begin, until Anna spoke shyly. "It's warmer than I thought," she tried, shrugging her shoulders slightly in a nervous manner.

Elsa looked at the red head. "Your dress is beautiful," she said with ease.

Anna blushed and smiled simultaneously, eyes lighting up at Elsa's comment, before hastily tugging at the blue dress she was wearing. "What, really? Oh…wow thank you. Yours is even nicer though…you look gorgeous – wait, what?" Anna cocked her head at the sudden outburst.

"Thank you," Elsa smiled, glancing down at the lilac silk that was hung loose over her curves, "I made it…"

"Wow! Seriously?! Oh my god, that's amazing! How did you make a dress – I can barely make toast!" Anna laughed, a fruity giggle that danced around the evening air.

Elsa couldn't help but giggle slightly at Anna's awkwardness. "Well, it's what I do. I'm a dress designer," she averted her eyes away from Anna's piercing stare, and lifted her hands to fiddle with the end of her braid, caressing the locks between nimble fingers.

"No way…" Anna stated, gobsmacked. "A dress designer? Wow, Elsa, that's so cool! And obviously you're really good at it, I mean, you look beautiful – er the dress looks beautiful…but, erm…so do you," Anna's voice quietened as she grinned at Elsa's gentle face. "So…how long have you been doing that for?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow in thought, pausing for a second. "Hmm…well I started an internship when I was eighteen, and I began my own business two years later…so for the last four years I've been running that."

Anna's mouth dropped open, amazed at how someone could have achieved so much, so young. Anna calculated the time frame in her head.

"So…you're…twenty four…?"

"…Yes."

"Whoa, Elsa, I can't believe you've done all that at your age! Damn, and I thought I'd achieved something when I qualified last year!"

Elsa's soft, large eyes met Anna's as she let go of her braid, and dropped her hands in front of her, folding one over the other. "What is it that you do?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm a nurse," Anna smiled, her face once again lighting up.

Elsa's breath hitched, and she froze dramatically on the spot. A nurse? God she'd seen a lot of them in the last few months…Too many to remember. And Doctor's too. Forever questioning her, trying all sorts of techniques to help her…to help relieve the feeling inside. The feeling of agony. Of torture…

"Elsa?" Anna's face was wide with panic. Her large cerulean eyes dripped with concern, as she batted her long fluttery lashes, pouting her plump bottom lip with confusion.

"Erm…" Elsa didn't know what to say. Her hands began shaking as she stared across the distance of the beach. _Oh jesus, Anna's a nurse…she's going to know, she'll find out! And she'll judge me – think I'm pathetic…tell me to get a grip! Oh god oh god…_

"Elsa please, are you alright?" The blonde felt a warm touch rest lightly on her arm. She flinched at the touch, and stared down to see Anna's hand clasped around her pale arm. She darted her eyes up to look at Anna's face. The red head was now beyond concerned, and had moved considerably closer to Elsa, so much so the blonde could feel her breath tickle her cheek.  
In panic, Elsa's eyes darted around, looking from Anna, to her hand, then to ground, flitting back up to Anna. Elsa's breath began coming out in sharp, ragged breaths, panic obvious on her face.

_Please no no…no. Anna can't see this! She's going to think you're crazy! And then she'll know, and she'll think you're pathetic and weak.  
_  
Elsa dropped her head, squeezing her eyes tightly, as she clenched her fists in panic. Her heart began picking up its rhythm, pounding the walls of her chest, and she felt Anna's soft grip squeeze gently on her arm. As Elsa's head dropped lower, a strand of hair fell over her face.  
And once again, Anna reached forward, and brushed the same soft lock back, like before. However this time, Anna didn't freeze. She didn't panic and draw her hand back in embarrassment. Instead, she tucked the strand behind Elsa's ear, her fingers grazing ever so lightly on the blonde's delicate skin. The soft tickle of Anna's fingers on her ear pulsated through her body, and Elsa's back straightened. Unclenching her shaking fists, she turned her head slowly to look at the red head.

Elsa's eyes landed on Anna's. She stared into the large cerulean coloured irises that were circled with a deep teal. Elsa gazed into Anna's eyes, drinking in the way they sparkled in the dim light. Her lip was quivering with panic, but Anna smiled at her gently, and began rubbing her hand up and down Elsa's arm reassuringly.  
Anna wanted to ask questions. Wanted desperately to know what was happening. She needed to see what was going through Elsa's mind, needed to understand. But Anna knew she couldn't. She exhaled deeply, and smiled sweetly at the blonde, whose eyes were still wide with uncertainty.

"Hey," Anna said softly, her smile full of true kindness, "…so tell me, what style of dresses do you design?"

Elsa stopped breathing, and cocked her head slowly. What was Anna doing? Why wasn't she plying her with questions, or asking what she was feeling? Why wasn't she telling her to calm down like the other nurses? No, Anna was…changing the subject. Anna was smiling gently, and changing the subject. Elsa's eyes widened. Anna was trying to take her mind off it.

Elsa opened her mouth to speak "…I…uh…I design…erm…" She was struggling, but she could see Anna smiling patiently. There was no rush, Anna would wait.  
Something inside Elsa knew that Anna would wait there all night. The deep, heavy pounding in her chest was slowing, and Elsa felt her hands steady slightly. The tense feeling that enraptured her body was replaced by a fluttering in her stomach, fuelled by Anna's smile.

"I always loved – erm what's it called again? Couture? Yeah that's it! Ooh I love that! Those designs are so unique!" Anna was carefully urging Elsa, all the while continuing to rub her hand up and down Elsa's arm.

The blonde inhaled deeply, feeling her hands relaxing. "…That's…wh-what…I design…" her voice breathy.

Anna's eyes lit up even more than Elsa thought was possible, her smile widening across her beautiful, golden face. "I knew it!" She laughed gently, "Well I _have_ to see some of your designs! I bet they're wonderful. I always wished I was creative in that way – you know, like being able to create something as wonderful as fashion. You must be so talented."

With that, Elsa felt her hands return to normal. The sweat that was building up on the back of her neck had slowed, and her heart had completely ceased its heavy pounding, now simply beating as normal. Her shoulders released from their rigid stance, and after a few deep, calming breaths, she turned her body to face Anna's.  
The young girl's smile dropped slightly, out of uncertainty, and she searched Elsa's large eyes, unable to read them.

"Erm…so…" Anna wasn't sure what to say now, as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, eyes darting to the left.  
As she did so, Elsa's body completely relaxed. She stared at the younger girl in front of her, completely in awe of her presence.

_How…how did you do that?_ Elsa thought to herself, gazing intensely at Anna's face. _How…? You stopped it…stopped me! Anna you…_ Elsa watched Anna bite her bottom lip nervously, and she gulped. She wanted to throw her arms around the red head, and capture her into an embracing hug. She couldn't though. _Oh Anna…_

"Thank you," was all Elsa could manage, but it was enough for Anna, who looked at her with admiration, and smiled once again.

"Shall, er, we walk up to the promenade? I don't know about you, but it's getting a bit breezy down here," Anna chuckled, searching Elsa's eyes.

The blonde attempted a small smile and spoke, her voice timid, "…yes…I'd like that."

As the two girls walked slowly across the beach, Elsa kept her head down, still unsure of the situation. Her eyes bore into the sand beneath her, as she walked with her arms folded tightly across her chest. Anna glanced at the blonde several times.  
Finally, Elsa broke their silence with a small whisper. She gazed at Anna, this time her eyes warm, but timid.

"Thank you…Anna…"

* * *

**Hey hey you gorgeous people, thanks for the reviews so far! I really hope you're enjoying the story!**

**I love how concerned you all get for our little Elsa...n'aww! God bless you all!**

**Ok so now that the story has been 'set' things will start to...hmm...how shall I put this...get interesting. Yup, that's all I'm saying.  
Hope you enjoy :)**

**Love ya's**

**xoxo**

**Rosie-D**


	6. Chapter 6

Anna placed two glasses gently down on the table, and slid into the booth next to Elsa, who had barely spoken since they'd walked up the beach.  
The girls were sitting in a quiet bar on the front of the promenade. It was Anna's favourite, she had told a silent Elsa, filled with cheery regulars, and two for one cocktails on a Friday night.

Elsa wasn't sure at first. They had arrived at the promenade, and wavered slightly on the spot, neither girl knowing what to do next. It had been Anna's idea that they go for a drink, and Elsa had been nervous from the moment she mentioned it. She was not a big drinker, and didn't particularly like crowded, loud bars that were sticky and stank of beer. But Anna had insisted, practically begging that they should go to the quiet bar at the end of the promenade, just before the board walk finished and the fairground began.

It was a small, and incredibly cosy bar, with a few tables dotted around the floor, and three booths against the back wall, and Anna had chosen the little snug one perched next to the jute box, which hummed gently in the corner. Tiny fairy lights draped loosely around the walls of the bar, and each individual table had a flickering candle, giving the whole place a intimate feel. Despite being a Friday night, the bar was fairly quiet, a few regulars spread around the place sitting at their usual tables.

The bar tender gave Anna a familiar wave as she walked in, and the red head noticed his eyes widen when he looked at the quiet blonde haired girl who shuffled behind her. Anna saw his cheeky eyebrows raise slightly, and he smirked as he looked Elsa up and down, clearly impressed.  
Anna rolled her eyes, and when she had walked up to the bar to order drinks, the bar tender had leaned in, eager to find out more.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite red head. What will it be? Two for one Pina Colada's as usual?"

"Hi Jake," Anna smiled, "er no, actually," she thumbed through the drinks menu, scanning her eyes over the long list of fruity cocktails, before tracing her finger over one of the drinks. "I'll actually have two of those?"

Jake leaned over to read the menu, "sure thing doll, so tell me…" he turned his back to retrieve two glasses, "who's that gorgeous girl you're with? Bloody hell Anna, she's a right stunner!"

Anna blushed frantically, and turned to see Elsa sitting nervously in the booth Anna had taken her to. The blonde was clearly anxious, and was fiddling with her hands, as her large eyes were darting quickly over the room, not knowing quite where to look. In the dim light of the bar, Elsa's face was practically luminescent, her porcelain skin glowing beautifully in the corner of the bar. She licked her lips restlessly, darting her tongue over the raspberry stain that was painted so neatly on each plump lip. When she withdrew her tongue, Anna noted a small drop of wetness on her bottom lip that glistened with every flicker of the candlelight. Anna found herself staring. Elsa's thick platinum hair was radiant in the light, a pure halo of long, flowing locks. One cue, Elsa lifted her hands to toy nervously at the luscious braid that draped down her left shoulder.

"Good god, she looks like a model!"

Anna shot her head round to frown at the bar tender who was leering at Elsa; a lion hungrily eyeing its prey. "Hey, hey! Back off mate," Anna said, trying as hard as she could to make her tone jokey.

"Why? Is she single?"

Anna paused. She didn't know if Elsa was single. She turned once again to see Elsa bite her bottom lip. A few pearly white teeth peeking from her mouth to chew at her lower lip, the action causing Anna's stomach to flutter. _Good god, of course she's not single. Look at her! She truly is absolutely gorgeous..._  
Anna whipped round and said defiantly "no, she's taken, so don't bother Jake,"she laughed once again, trying not to sound too hard.

"Damn,"Jake flipped two straws up, and slid them into the bright orange cocktails on the counter. "Well, if she ever becomes available, you bring her straight to me. Mm hmm!"

Anna rolled her eyes again. _For god sake. _She reached into her purse and retrieved the money, sliding the note across the counter. "Keep the change –that's all you're getting tonight!" She grinned, and lifted the ice cold drinks, turning to walk towards Elsa.

"Here,"Anna offered with a bright smile. "I thought you could use a drink…?"

Elsa smiled gently up at the beautiful red head, whose cheeks were flushed with the warm heat of the bar. Her fringe was tousled in a care-free, messy way, and it flopped adorably over Anna's pink face. As if reading her mind, Anna reached her hand up, and pushed her bangs out of her eyes, and running it through the rest of her red locks.  
As Anna lowered her hand, she glanced into Elsa's deep eyes, and for a moment, just a moment, she forgot to think.  
She traced the outline of Elsa's topaz blue irises, following the dazzling blue circles that were staring back into Anna's. The only flash of a thought that dashed through Anna's mind was how bright her eyes shone in such a dim light, sparkling intensely, as though there were a fire flickering behind each iris.  
Remembering herself, she cleared her throat momentarily, and proceeded to slide up the booth next to Elsa, stretching her legs to straighten her dress that had bunched underneath her. As she pulled at the loose fabric, the bodice of the blue dress strained tightly over Anna's ample cleavage, and Elsa nervously darted her eyes away to avoid staring at Anna's swelling chest.

"Thank you," Elsa said sheepishly, lifting a pale hand to retrieve the orange drink nearest to her. "How…how much do I owe you?"

Anna blinked and smiled broadly, "oh nothing, nothing! This one's on me." She winked at the blonde, who felt a sudden warmth flood the back of her neck.

"Oh…well, thank you…again!" She smiled once again at the red head, who had shoved the straw into her plump lips, and began sucking vigorously, barely pausing for air. Elsa couldn't help but watch Anna intently as the red head sucked at the straw, her usually chubby cheeks indenting as she drunk. Elsa traced Anna's face as she worked on the drink, flicking her eyes across every tiny freckle that dotted the top of her cheeks, and up and across the bridge of her nose, that she was now crinkling as she tasted the alcohol.

"Mmm!"Anna hummed, "this is delicious!"

Elsa dropped her eyes from Anna, and stirred her drink with the long, black straw, peering cautiously at the beverage before lifting the glass with a shaking hand, she popped the straw gingerly into her mouth and took a small sip. "What is it?" A sharp, fruity taste danced along her taste buds, as she leaned in to take another sip.

"It's Sex On The Beach."

"Hnnghh!"Elsa coughed frantically, choking slightly on the liquid as it caught the back of her throat. She felt her neck burn with heat, and she averted her eyes from Anna's gaze in embarrassment.

"Oh! Erm…are you ok?" Anna leaned close into Elsa, and began rubbing her hand up and down the blondes back, patting slightly as the girl coughed.

"Wh-yes, yes! I'm er, I'm fine!" Elsa felt her cheeks redden slightly, and Anna noticed.

_Whoa, ok, maybe that was a bit blunt. Oh god…her cheeks are turning pink! Oh my goodness, that's so unbelievably gorgeous…_

Anna tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Sorry, I…er, I don't know…why I picked that drink…I just thought the ingredients looked…nice?" She looked at Elsa and giggled nervously, not realising that she was still rubbing the blonde's back.

"It's..ok…"Elsa smiled, "it's…nice." She stared at Anna, her smile soft and warm as she gazed into the red heads eyes. She exhaled slowly. "Hmm…"

Anna smiled back, focussing on the deep topaz blue eyes that were searching hers intently. She could feel the silky smooth material of Elsa's dress, as her hands continued to trace along the curve of Elsa's spine, fingers brushing across her shoulder blades, up towards the long, perfectly slender porcelain neck - Anna suddenly jumped, withdrawing her hand that she realised was still caressing the older girls back, despite the fact her coughing fit had ceased."Oh! I er –"

Elsa twitched slightly, realising the situation, as both girls averted their gaze from one another, looking separate way simultaneously.

Anna swallowed loudly, and turned to face Elsa, opening her mouth to ask the question that had been lingering on the tip of her tongue since she'd turned around on the beach to see Elsa standing there.

"Elsa…?"She began, as the blonde lifted her head slowly, her eyes glistening. "I hope you don't mind me asking, I mean, I was just wondering, and erm, thinking…how come you…" she bit her lip, "how come you came to the beach…tonight…?"

Elsa's eyes dropped suddenly, but Anna could see a timid smile draped across her lips. The blonde breathed heavily a few times, before raising a delicate eyebrow at the red head. Hesitating a moment, Elsa opened her mouth, "I…" she fiddled nervously with her long slender fingers, "…hmm…I suppose I wanted to say…thank you."

Anna tilted her head, beckoning Elsa to look at her. The blonde complied, and her eyes met Anna's. "Thank me?" Anna breathed, a little confused.

"Oh…well, yes. After last night…"

Anna giggled, and scratched at the back of her neck, "what you mean after I nearly ran you over? Yeah sure, I get it. I'd probably go out of my way to thank someone for that too!" Anna laughed heartily, a huge grin spreading across her cheeks.

Elsa lifted a hand, and giggled into her fingers, the sight causing Anna to smile even more. _So beautiful._

"No!"Elsa giggled quietly, "I mean…when you…you know…" the blonde lifted her hand again, but this time to her ear, fiddling nervously with the lobe as she looked down, slightly embarrassed. "…When you…calmed me down…" At that, Elsa stopped smiling, and her eyes glossed over in a daze.

It was partly the truth. When Elsa had awoken early that morning, she had rolled lazily across the length of her king size bed, and carefully lifted herself from the sheets, groaning slightly as she raised a delicate hand to run her fingers through her hair. It was knotted slightly, the rain having dried it into a tangled mess which she hadn't bothered to brush through last night. With shaking legs, she tip-toed into her bathroom, the early sun warming the room through the large window, and Elsa peered at herself in the mirror. With a sharp gasp, she raised trembling fingers to gently trace the outline of her eyes, swollen from hours of crying. The whites of her eyes were stained a hazy pink, and the soft skin under her bottom lashes puffy. Accompanied with a matted mess of rained-on hair, Elsa concluded that she looked terrible, and leaned over to switch the shower on.

With a few minutes passing, Elsa continued to stare at herself in the mirror, its shiny glass beginning to fog with the steam of the hot water, and reached her hands behind an arched back, unclasping the fixture of her bra. It opened with a brief twist, and she allowed the material to drop from her arms, her large, pale breasts bounced slightly as they were released from the refines of her lace lingerie. She removed her underwear and climbed into the steaming shower, gasping slightly as the hot water swarmed her porcelain body. Rivers of warm water trickled her every curve, dripping across her large, perfectly round breasts that glistened with wetness. Elsa tilted her head under the running water, allowing a small 'ahh' escape her lips as she felt the heat drench her platinum locks. After a few moments of basking in the warmth, she lathed her hair with sweet smelling shampoo, accompanied with a considerable amount of conditioner. Enough to fully permeate her incredibly long, luscious tresses.  
Elsa realised she should get out of the shower. Get herself dressed, make breakfast. At least attempt to start some work. But for several minutes, the blonde simply stood there, allowing a flood of water to gush over her head, as she lost herself to thought. As the steam continued to gather around her, Elsa looked at her flowing platinum hair that cascaded around her face, dripping locks that still shone a light blonde, despite being soaking wet.

_So different from those red locks...Anna's hair...Anna..._

Elsa pushed her locks over one shoulder and thought about Anna. Thought about her adorable face, streaming with worry when she had first seen her on the beach. Her incredibly broad grin she had beamed at her in the car that very same evening. Those cute little freckles dotted on her cheeks. Those gorgeous eyes.

"Eyes like the ocean..." Elsa had said into the shower, her voice echoing across the tiles. It made her jump, not realising she had spoken aloud.

However, Elsa smiled. She thought about Anna's face, and smiled. Something she hadn't done in a very long time.  
Switching off the shower, Elsa stepped out, wrapping herself in a velvet-soft towel, and peering at her reflection.

_Oh my god!_

Elsa did a double take. She wasn't just smiling - she was grinning! Her mouth was wide, beautiful pearly white teeth spread along lips that curled upwards in such a cheery way. Elsa felt her cheek bones ache, as the smile reached her eyes. She was not used to smiling like this, the action causing a burst of noise from her mouth.

_Haha! Oh my god - I'm...I'm laughing!_

Elsa eyes began to glisten at the edges. She was laughing, and grinning, and she didn't know how to handle the situation. Running into her bedroom, Elsa could hardly contain her glee. She towelled herself dry, and began spraying her body with different cosmetics, before dressing herself in clean underwear.

_I'm smiling - I'm laughing! Oh my GOD!_

Turning to her large, walk-in closet, Elsa began rummaging through acres of delicate fabrics, pondering for a moment what to wear, before choosing a mini, lilac silk dress that slumped off the shoulders. It was a loose, swing dress, and she had only made it a few weeks priar, but had not had chance to wear it. Slipping the smooth material over her pale skin, she retreated to her dresser, perching herself on the small stool, and began combing away at her long, freshly washed locks.  
Before applying her make-up, Elsa took a moment to admire the smile that was spread across her beautiful face. The puffiness around her large, doll-like eyes had disappeared completely with the effect of warm water, and her hair, although still wet, glistened around her face, long shining curls forming as they draped down her shoulders and back.

For the first time in months, she was smiling. A full, whole-hearted, cheek aching smile.  
And she knew, it was because of Anna.

Before continuing to pamper herself, Elsa's smile dropped, her eyebrows scrunching slightly in the middle. The blonde deep in thought.

_I wonder if she goes to the beach a lot? I've never seen her before... _Elsa's eyes fell. _...I'll probably never see her again._ Dropping the comb that she had been twiddling between her fingers, the blonde exhaled deeply. _But, what if I do see her again? I WANT to see her again - hell, I NEED to! _Elsa's eyes shot up. _I'm...I'm going to try! I need to see her...well, I suppose I need to thank her for...calming me last night...oh but what if she finds out?!_

With that, Elsa shot from her thoughts, and whipped her body around on the stool, her large eyes narrowing like a hawk as she glared at the dresser beside her bed. The dresser that held her pills.

_I need to take them..._ she sighed deeply.

* * *

Later that day, Elsa was perched on a large swivel chair, at the desk in her library. It was the largest room in the house, save for the extraordinary hall, and two of the four walls were stacked with books from floor to ceiling. The other wall was home to biggest window Elsa's house owned, a magnificent pane of glass that formed a beautiful triangle, the tip of the point finishing just before the roof began. But like always, the dark, heavy curtains were drawn tightly shut, the only light in the room glowing from a desk lamp where Elsa was working.  
In the chair, Elsa had crossed her long smooth legs, her back hunched over a scrap book, and in her delicate fingers she held a pencil, scratching away at a sketch. She was making light work of a new dress design, tracing the pencil over the white of the paper, before grunting loudly, and scrunching it up into a tight ball in her fists.

"For fucks sake!" She cursed, angry at herself, angry at the design. It was not what she wanted, but she didn't know what else to do. She had scrapped the last six designs, a small pile of discarded paper bundles scattered messily amongst pencils and colours.  
The truth was that Elsa couldn't concentrate today. Not because she hadn't taken her medication, no quite the opposite. Elsa's mind was everywhere but on her designs today, despite a deadline looming in the distance. But she couldn't save herself from spending every moment since she had woken carelessly dreaming about the red head she had laid eyes on the night before. It was Anna's lips that she had been lost in thought over just before she crumpled the paper, and threw it with the rest of the unwanted designs. Those plump, pink lips, that Elsa thought looked like the inside of a rose petal. She sighed deeply, bringing her finger and thumb to slowly rub the bridge of her nose in angst.

"Oh…Jesus…"she murmured out loud, her low voice echoing in the vast room. All afternoon she had toyed with the possibility of seeing Anna again.  
_But how? How am I ever going to see her? I know nothing about her…how am I ever going to run into her again? Where do I begin?_

Growing evermore frustrated with the situation, Elsa leaned back in the large chair, and stretched one long arm above her head, groaning in pleasure at her artist's cramp was released.

_The beach._ Elsa's body straightened, and her legs dropped to the floor. _She must go there often…She was at the bridge! Not many people go there, and if she didn't visit the beach regularly, she wouldn't even know about the bridge! It's so hidden away…she MUST go there a lot! That's it!_

Elsa sprung from the chair frantically, her swift movement causing a few pencils to roll across the large desk. She wavered on the spot for a few moments. "Tonight…I'm going to go back tonight…I HAVE to see if she's there! I NEED to see!" She glanced down at her phone on the desk, clicking the button to observe the time._ 7.08pm._

"I have to go…I have to at least _try!_ And…and if she's not there…" Elsa shook her head. At that very moment, she didn't want to think of what she would do if she returned and Anna was nowhere in sight. Right now she was too caught up in nerves to think rationally.  
Turning on her heels, Elsa dashed frantically into the grand hall, practically running up the marble staircase.

_Oh my god…am I really going to do this? _

She flung the door of her bedroom open, and rushed to the bathroom, a sudden nausea flooding her body, making her head spin, and hands shake.

_Breathe, just breathe…come on, you can do this…_

Trying everything she could to not think too hard about what she was going to do, she reached into her make-up back, and lifted a brush to her cheeks, modifying her earlier efforts. She dabbed a lilac powder over the length of her lids, before applying a few more coats of mascara, immediately causing her eyes to intensify; dark lashes fluttering before her. Finally, she popped the lid off a dark lipstick, and ran the raspberry coloured stick across her smooth lips, smacking them together, eliciting a popping noise.

With one deep inhale, Elsa turned out the door, retrieving her bag from the dresser, before pausing momentarily. She lifted her head, rising her chin up and swallowed hard.

_Ok, Elsa…_ She exhaled_…this is it… _before turning the handle of the door, and leaving her bedroom.

"Breathe...just breathe, in...and out." Elsa rhythmically repeated the words to herself as she left her house. She was muttering the same words as she would during one of her attacks. But this time, Elsa wasn't sad. She wasn't crying, or struggling to breathe. Her heart wasn't thudding painfully against her chest, and her mind didn't ache in agony.

For the first time in months, Elsa was smiling.

* * *

"Elsa?" Anna's voice suddenly brought the blonde back to life, snapping her instantly from her thoughts.

"Huh?" Elsa's hazy eyes cleared back into focus, sharpening in on the grinning, freckled face of the beautiful girl in front of her. Anna laughed and waved a hand in front of Elsa's face, as though trying to wake her from the daze she had drifted into.

"I said how far do you live from here?"

Elsa blushed slightly, realising she must have been lost deep to miss anything Anna had said to her. "Oh, I'm sorry Anna!" She toyed with the end of her thick braid inbetween a finger and thumb. "...I was just lost in thought..."

"I could tell that! I was just chatting away, you know - being nice and asking questions - and - and then I turned my head to look at you, and your eyes had gone all dreamy like this" Anna rolled her eyes into the back of her head, and opened her mouth, allowing her glistening pink tongue to drop out. The girl was exaggerating and made a ridiculous face, trying not to laugh as she saw the shocked expression of the blonde staring in front of her. "Duuhhhhhh!" Anna moaned, trying to act dumb.

"I did not!" Elsa's voice was high and screechy, but after a moments pause, she burst into a giggle. "Haha - you look ridiculous!" She snickered, bringing her hands up to cover her mouth as she did so.

"Yes you did! You went all gooey-eyed, and you're tongue dropped out, and you went 'duhhhhhh'!" Anna crossed her eyes as she spoke, eliciting more giggles from the blonde.

"I so did not...I do not pull faces like that! ...That's something you would do," she raised an eyebrow at the red head, a small smirk forming on her lips. "Except you'd probably start talking jibberish rather than a 'duhh'".

"Ooh! Is that so," Anna's eyebrows scrunched playfully, as her grin continued to spread across her face. Elsa began to wonder if her smile ever had an end to it, or whether it would just keep growing. She smiled at the thought. "Well no wonder you went all gooey-eyed...you were definitely day-dreaming about me..." Anna winked.

Elsa's mouth dropped. _What? Oh my god, h-how did she know? Oh Jesus, no no no... _"Wh-what?" The blonde stammered, trying to disguise the panic in her voice that was accompanying a hot sweat swarming her body.

"Haha! Relax - I'm kidding obviously!" Anna rested a hand on Elsa's forearm as she giggled mischievously, and the blonde felt her shoulders relax. "So…as I was saying, do you live far from here?"

Elsa gazed at Anna's face, smiling as she recognised the younger girl was showing such an interest in her. "No, not too far. It's about a ten minute walk…I live in Twiss Green Court. Do you know it-"

"Oh my god! You do NOT live there?!" Anna's mouth dropped dramatically as her eyes grew wider with sincere curiosity. "Seriously? You must have…I don't know, like a mansion or something?! Because those houses are HUGE!" Anna animatedly stretched her arms, exaggerating on the word huge, as she smiled open-mouthed at the nervous looking blonde.

"Erm…well," more twiddling of her braid, "yes…I do actually…I live at number 4…And it's not _that_ big…" Elsa paused for a moment. Actually it was big, it was huge. But she had only been able to afford it with the success of her design business, and the inheritance from her parents after they…_Oh…_  
Elsa's face stopped smiling, and she lowered her head, hoping Anna wouldn't see. The red head didn't however, she was too busy rambling in gob-smacked awe, stating that Elsa must live like a Princess.

"Whoa, seriously Elsa, that is so cool! Oh my god, I bet you have a pool and everything?"

"Well…erm, yes…"

"Yeesh! I'm so jealous," Anna joked, smirking again as she playfully nudged the blonde's shoulder with her elbow. "I mean, I can only just afford living in my pokey flat, what with a Nurses salary and all…well not that I went into nursing for the money! No, no! I just – I love people you see…so I always wanted to be…sorry…I'm rambling. Again."

Elsa gently lifted her head in time to catch Anna's chubby cheeks flush. "No…you're not rambling."

Anna laughed, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry, I'm sure you don't want to hear about my whole life – hmm adding that to my To Do List: Stop boring people with unnecessary information!"

With that, Elsa reached a pale hand over to Anna. It hovered slightly for just a moment, before resting gently on Anna's knee. "You're not boring me at all…I…I like it…"

Anna read Elsa's face, peering intently to see if the blonde was joking, but all she was met with was honest eyes, sparkling with interest and…_something else?_ Anna just couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Well, I only moved her last year. I actually didn't live too far from where I do now – but of course, once I qualified last year, I simply _had_ to move out from my parents – as lovely as they are! But come on, who wants to still be living with their parents at twenty two?"

Elsa withdrew her hand sharply, and gasped. The look on her face dropped from a gentle gaze, to that of deep sadness. _If only you knew Anna…What I wouldn't give to see my parents again…_

Anna panicked, sensing that something she said had made Elsa uneasy. "Are you alright?"

Elsa's eyes prickled slightly. She wanted to tell Anna, she really did. But truthfully, she didn't really know this girl. She couldn't spill her secrets to her, not without knowing how Anna would react. If she told her, that would make her vulnerable, and Elsa was trying everything not to let that happen, despite how sad she always felt.

Bravely, she swallowed hard, and reached to retrieve her drink from the table, taking another sip. "Yes, I'm fine…" Anna's worrying eyes were boring into her, and she could feel the gaze as she continued to stare at her drink. She wanted to tell her, she really did. In fact, if she was going to be completely honest with herself, she wanted to tell Anna everything, something she had never done before to anyone, not even her Doctor. She didn't know what, but there was something so beautiful about the red head sitting beside her. Something so innocent; a deep purity that seemed to radiate through her every gorgeous feature. The more she looked at Anna, the more she listened to her, the more she wanted to let her in.

But she couldn't. Not yet anyway. She couldn't make rash decisions based on the feelings burning inside her.  
_Feelings?_ Elsa was shocked by her own thoughts. _Feelings…towards Anna? _Elsa couldn't make sense of her head and her heart; the two arguing intensely inside her, as she desperately tried to drown them out by attempting to make small talk.

"…This is…a nice bar…"

Anna looked at Elsa, "what, you've never been here before?" The blonde shook her head. "Oh, right! I know, it's cute isn't it? I come here all the time…mostly with Hans – oh erm…" Anna's voice trailed off quietly, and her eyes widened slightly as Elsa cocked her head at the younger girl.

"…Who's Hans?" Elsa was peering intently at Anna, searching the red heads face, who was now turning a deep shade of scarlet in front of her.

"Oh…well, I –er, you see he's…hmm, he's…my…fiancée…"

Elsa froze.

Her back visibly stiffened in her seat, and her hand clamped tensely around the glass. The strong fruity liquid that she had sipped from the straw was swimming around her mouth. She inhaled sharply, unable to swallow the beverage. As her eyes focussed, she gulped loudly, withdrawing her hand from Anna's knee.

"…..Oh…"She managed breathily, her voice a mere whisper. For some reason, Elsa felt her stomach drop intensely; as though she had just descended the highest dip on the world's largest roller coaster. The palms of her usually cold hands began to sweat, and she could practically feel her pulse throbbing against the skin of her wrists.

Anna stiffened too, immediately feeling a change in atmosphere as she said the words 'my fiancée.'

"I – er –" Anna didn't know what to say. She felt uncomfortable, and frustrated at the same time, her heart thumping loudly as she watched Elsa's unemotional face stare blankly beside her. The blonde's eyes were hazy and unable to read, her mouth forming a straight line, and her delicate eyebrows showing no sign of expression.

On the inside, Elsa was in agony. She felt as though someone had run through the bar, raised a gun, and fired several times straight into her chest, the metal exploding as it entered her skin, shards of bullet spreading through every limb of her body and burning in excruciating pain.

"…Elsa?" Anna's voice was quiet, but dripping with worry.

There was a harrowing lump in the back of Elsa's throat that swelled with hurt at every swallow. She opened her mouth, trying with every might to brush off the situation with ease. Trying with desperation not to let Anna know she was crying inside.  
"…I'm erm…" She exhaled, her breath wobbling. "…Is he nice?"

Anna's eyebrows pinched together. "What?"

Clearing her throat, she tried again. "-You're fiancée…is he…nice?" Elsa felt sick. A heavy nausea swirling around her stomach, as she clenched her jaw gravely. She allowed her eyes to dart from Anna's, and they landed immediately on the sparkling diamond ring perched on the red heads finger. _I didn't see that! …Oh my god, why didn't I see that before?_

Anna felt paralysed with the situation, completely unable to piece together any of the right words to form a sentence. She breathed a whisper. "Yes…he's…ok…"

With that, Elsa felt the last bullet penetrate her chest, this one a shot gun wound to her heart that shook her whole figure, incinerating every fibre of her being. Her eyes began to smart, her lips once again forming a hard, straight line as she nodded her head slowly. "Oh… I see." She lifted a trembling hand, and clasped her fingers around her slender neck, rubbing gently at the smooth skin. "…Hmm…I, er, I actually don't feel too good…" Elsa's head was dropped so low now, she couldn't even see Anna's eyes prickling beside her.

The red head jumped forward towards Elsa, throwing an arm around her shoulders, to which the older girl flinched. "Wh-what? Elsa…are you ok?"

Elsa straightened her back, and bit her lip ferociously, chewing in desperation. "Yes, I just think I'd like to go home…I'm feeling a little sick…"

Anna's lip trembled, she too feeling a sore lump throbbing away at her throat. She blinked quickly several times, trying to ease the smarting of tears that were brimming in the corners of her cerulean eyes. "…Elsa?" She whispered, "…please…" she didn't know what to say. _What have I done? I've upset this beautiful girl in front of me. The most beautiful, unusual person I've ever seen. She's here…with me – I found her again! And now she's –_

Elsa rose to her feet, fighting hard at the intense wobbling her legs were doing beneath her. "I'm sorry Anna…I- no…" She closed her eyes, and raised a hand towards Anna's direction, as if she was mentally pushing the girl away. "I'm sorry…" she whispered, before darting round the table, and sprinting towards the door.

As soon as the warm evening air hit her, Elsa's body couldn't hold it any longer. As she sprinted in desperation along the promenade, a heavy flood of tears swarmed her porcelain cheeks, each drop splashing the concrete as she ran. Her legs felt weak, and her head felt heavy; the combination causing her to feel as though she would topple any moment. The blonde's body made from a house of cards. One gust of wind and she would crumble. But she continued to run, focussing on what she knew best.

_Breathe…_

_**She has a fiancée.**_

_In…_

_**Of course she does.**_

…_And out…_

She was too far gone to hear Anna screaming her name in the distance.

_Conceal…_

_**You stupid, stupid girl.**_

…_Don't feel it…_

_**You actually thought she would like you.**_

Too far in the distance to see the red head's face stained with tears.

_Don't feel it…_

_**You're a fool.**_

…_Don't feel…_

_**She'll never want you.**_

Her legs were carrying her too fast, and she rounded the corner, arriving at the long stretch of road that led to her house.

_In…_

_**She'll never like you.**_

…_And out…_

Her breath was heavy and sharp, an agonising stitch forming in her side, raking away at her skin, causing her legs to wobble in desperation. Her pace slowing, Elsa arrived at her driveway, her delicate sandals smacking the stones as she surged forward, ignoring the torture of pain.

…_Anna…_

_**Anna.**_

As she reached the large porch at the front of her house, Elsa's body caved, and she collapsed in defeat, dropping to the porch as her legs gave way.

"ANNA!" Elsa sobbed, her tears flooding once again, as she pressed her forehead to the wooden porch. Her body curled, clenching her fists in despair.

Her sobs were too loud to hear footsteps pounding the stones of the driveway.

"No…no…ANNA…" Her tears were too heavy to hear a whimper of a breath beside her.

"…Anna…."

Then suddenly, a timid voice echoed around Elsa's ears. A hand was placed gently on the top of her head. A shadow was cast over her shaking body.

A tiny whisper floated through the air.

"It's ok, Elsa…I got you…"

* * *

***Sniffs into a tissue***

**Ok, so that got emotional. (I'm not crying, you're crying! Gawd!)**

**As we can see, Elsa has a few skeletons in her closet, that are slowly coming out. I'm so sorry to drop such a sad chapter on you beautiful people, but like I said, this story is a drama, and it is a tragedy.**

**BUT - don't be too disheartened. There's light at the end of every tunnel! And I promise nice things soon!**

**xoxo**

**Rosie-D**


	7. Chapter 7

In the stillness of the evening, Elsa's teeth clinked rhythmically against the thin china of a tea cup, her bottom jaw vibrating with the shaking of her body, the fragile _tink-tink_ of her her pearly white teeth as she sipped the warm tea Anna had passed her.

Despite the number of chairs dotted around the large kitchen, Elsa was collapsed on the hard, marble floor, her back resting against the cream cupboard door.  
Anna was perched next to her, feeling the cool from the marble tiles seep through the thin material of her dress.  
She stared at Elsa, her face not moving from the open-mouthed gaze she bore into the blonde. Lids wide, eyes searching. Every so often, Anna lifted a trembling hand out to touch Elsa. Every time she paused and withdrew, clenching her fist with nerves.

The silence cloaked the room, hanging heavy and limp over the two girls, who only existed to breathe rapidly with ample chests heaving in rhythm, and Anna couldn't help but stare at the blonde, whose head was dropped, pale hands clasped tightly around the steaming cup of tea. The girls had been near silent since they'd entered the house, Elsa simply pointing to areas of the kitchen when Anna asked where the tea bags were. She had made Elsa a cup of tea, hoping the sugar would still the shaking of the girls hands, and had slid down against the cupboard, sitting timidly next to the blonde after she followed her into the kitchen from outside. Anna thought about what had just happened on the porch.

_"It's ok, Elsa...I got you..."_

_Anna had heard a sharp, scared gasp come from the sobbing blonde, as she felt the girls back arch against her hand. She had placed her palm on the back of Elsa's soft locks, and began slowly caressing the luscious blonde hair, feeling the curve of Elsa's warm scalp against her hand._

_"Shh, it's ok," she whispered soothingly, "it's alright...Elsa, I've got you..." _

_Elsa's body froze, and she slowly turned herself to see Anna's glowing face peering cautiously down at her. In her eyes, Elsa could see worry gleaming from the cerulean irises, but there was a calm resting there as well. A look of care that truly did radiate 'I'm here...it's going to be ok.'_

_Elsa's head was pounding. Each thud alternated with a rhythmic drumming in her heavy heart, causing her stomach to churn with nausea. She hated this feeling. This was almost as bad as the tears that followed. But these were the biological feelings that would simmer once the medication pulsated through her blood stream. She could usually control these symptoms. The tears, however, came anyway._

Elsa crawled away from Anna in panic, her beautiful face stained with tears. A stain on the wooden porch from the same thing. She whimpered slightly, and choked on a sob, insisting it wouldn't release, but the look of genuine sadness and worry that spread across Anna's face as Elsa retreated, was enough for the sob to come out. As Elsa's tears continue to stream down her soft cheeks, Anna couldn't take it. With a deep breath, she launched herself towards the shaking blonde, and before Elsa could comprehend, the red head's freckled hands cupped the porcelain cheeks of the blonde, gasping as her fingers ghosted across her skin and realising how velvety it felt under her tips.

_Elsa eyes enlarged wider than Anna had ever seen, her pupils dilating as she searched Anna's flushed face, a golden, freckled halo that lay a mere few inches away from hers.  
"...A-Anna...?" Elsa's voice was a trembling whisper, her eyes welling with glistening tears in the corners. She blinked. Elsa could feel the warm heat from the pads of Anna's finger tips. As she gazed into Anna's oceanic eyes, the world began to spin around her, the trees in the distance an olive blur. The warm evening air tickled the stains across her face from the tears, that she realised had ceased upon feeling Anna's slender fingers softly cup her face. Elsa thought she felt her heart implode. _

_"Elsa..." Anna began, her eyes barely blinking as she focussed hard on the shaking woman whose breath-taking face she had held between her hands. As she whispered the blonde's name, Elsa felt Anna's sweet breath blow delicately against her nose. A hint of peach danced up her nostrils from the beverage she had been sipping in the bar, merely twenty minutes before. When Anna revealed she was engaged. And Elsa had ran. Anna had followed. She watched Elsa collapse. Watched her cry. Heard her name from Elsa's lips. And Anna had rushed to her side, wanting to grab the young woman into an embracing hug, and wanted to whisper into her ear that everything was going to be alright. But she had frozen just as she arrived at the blonde's side, and regretfully decided on a simple hand rub on the back of her head._

_But now she was cupping Elsa's face. She was so close to the blonde, she could practically count each individual black lash that fringed Elsa's mesmeric eyes. They fluttered like butterfly wings with every anxious blink. _

_"Let's get you inside, Elsa...don't worry...you're ok, I've got you." Anna had to act. She knew she had to get the girl inside, had to calm her down. She wanted desperately for Elsa to tell her what was going on, and perhaps moving the girl inside, making her comfortable would help.  
As the red head rose steadily to her feet, the creaking on the wooden slats of the porch whined like the closing of an old door. With trembling hands, she withdrew her hold of Elsa's cheeks, and in return, placed a palm open in front of the girl. It was welcoming and trusting, and after a few moments of uncertainty, Elsa slowly raised her own hand, and clasped her slender fingers around the warm grasp of the red head's. _

_"It's ok Elsa," Anna whispered sympathetically, as she tilted her wrist to aid the girl to her feet. As Elsa rose, her lithe legs wobbled frantically underneath her; a baby deer taking its first steps. But Anna was quick, and she lurched forward, grabbing the blonde's elbow's with her hands and steadied the girl until she was still. _

_"It's ok...it's ok. Let's get you inside."_

Shifting on the cold floor, Anna reached for the cup that Elsa was clasping to, and ever so gently prised the blonde's slender fingers from around the china. She rested it down on the marble, before turning to gaze once again at the blonde, whose eyes had now lifted to stare back at Anna's.

"Ohh...oh my...Anna..." Elsa voice was raspy from crying and the aching sensation in her throat where the throbbing lump had been was diminishing her ability to talk. Her eyes were stained, and the whites once again a hazy pink, and although the tears had ceased, her lower lip continued to quiver slightly. As Anna peered at Elsa's sorrowful face, she felt an unusual churn in the pits of her abdomen, and although she couldn't quite put her finger on it, she could feel an agonising sensation drill against the walls of her chest.

Anna cleared her throat. "Elsa, shh, you don't have to talk if you don't want to. If you need to cry...just...", she edged closer unconsciously, and lowered her voice. Ever so tenderly, Anna placed her hand on Elsa's shoulder, never once breaking eye contact. "...I'm here..um..." Anna furrowed her brows. She was fighting the urge to throw her arms around the blonde, to run her hands up and down her back, and whisper everything was going to be ok.

Elsa stared back. She could feel the warmth radiating through her silk dress from Anna's hand, and winced slightly as she watched Anna's face scrunch as the red head contemplated what to say. As Anna dropped her lids, Elsa's heart quickened. She couldn't read the expression on her beautiful freckled face. Couldn't comprehend what was going through the girls mind.

There was a gargle from the pipes in the sink. They groaned momentarily, before allowing the heavy silence to once again swarm the room.

_Anna...please... you won't understand...I can't -_

Anna opened her eyes, and smiled sadly at Elsa, and without further hesitation, lifted her hand once again placing it gingerly on Elsa's cool cheek. "Whatever you're facing...please Elsa...I just want to hel-" Anna's voice trailed off as she inhaled in surprise. For a split second, she thought she felt Elsa lean into her hand. _No, don't be stupid._ She cleared her throat again. "What-whatever is hurting you Elsa...I'm here. I will be here..."  
There was a long silence, Anna's words floated through the atmosphere, receiving no response from the blonde.  
_Please Elsa, please! I want to help you. I need to know what's hurting you...please...let me in..._  
Anna's eyes grew desperate. She didn't want to push Elsa, but as she witnessed the sadness glisten in the blonde's beautiful topaz blue eyes, she couldn't hold it much longer. She could feel her body tensing as she watched the sorrow flood the blonde's face. She could feel her stomach tighten as Elsa's brows furrowed in agony. She couldn't stand it. She hated the fact this beautiful, mesmerising girl was suffering. She hated that she couldn't help.

With a deep, wounded sigh, Anna dropped her eyes and went to withdraw her hand from Elsa's cheek, until a sharp cold sensation pulsated through her skin. She shot her eyes up, to see Elsa's large eyes gazing at her. Her porcelain hand was clasped gently around Anna's, guiding it back to her cheek. Anna gasped as she watched Elsa leave her pale hand gently resting upon her own. And this time, she was certain she felt the blonde lean into her touch. As Anna's mouth dropped, she watched Elsa's head tilt slightly against her hand, and felt the blonde's grip tighten slightly. Elsa's lids drooped, and she closed her beautiful eyes, sighing into the feeling of Anna's warm touch on her cool cheek.

Unbeknownst to Anna, Elsa could feel herself calming. As soon as the red head's finger tips traced her cheek, Elsa's heart had slowed. When the warmth from Anna's hand had seeped through the cool of her skin, the pounding in her head began to steady. And when Anna looked into her eyes, the sickening churning in her stomach ceased.

"...Elsa?" Anna was unsure of the situation, not knowing what the blonde was thinking was truly making things difficult. "Are - erm...are you...ok?"

Topaz blue eyes beamed upon Anna's face. "...Anna..." Elsa tried, her hand unmoving from the red head's against her cheek. With one slow blink, a single tear dripped from Elsa's eye, and landed on Anna's hand that was resting on her cheek. It glistened in the dark of the room like a single diamond in the midst of a mine.

"Oh Elsa!" Anna cried, and without thinking, flung her free arm around the girl's shoulder, pulling her close into a deep, strong embrace. Her nose was instantly flooded with Elsa's smell; her sweet, flowery perfume, and as Anna's head buried itself on the blonde's shoulder, she inhaled the scent of her luscious platinum locks.  
_Vanilla...and lavender...and... _She found herself unconsciously inhaling. _So beautiful...like freshly washed laundry...and snow drops...and_

She was broken from her thoughts from the muffled sobs against her shoulder. Anna felt Elsa's hands grasp at her, wrapping themselves tight around Anna's slim waist.

Elsa could smell Anna. Smell the fruity, summery scent from her auburn locks. _Strawberry's...and...Summer... _She turned her head, and without realising, began to nuzzle herself into the crook of Anna's slim neck.  
Anna gasped, but it was from satisfaction. Her own arms clenched around the slim girls shoulders, needing her closer. "Shh, don't worry, I'm here." She began rubbing her hands up and down the silky feeling of Elsa's back in a soothing motion, eliciting a small, muffled sigh from in between the girl's sobs. "Let it out Elsa...shh, it's ok...you're ok. I've got you."

Anna could feel dampness seeping into her neck from the blonde's tears, but she didn't flinch. She patiently held the crying girl, repeating the same things calmly as she rhythmically rubbed Elsa's back. "...I've got you. I've got you." Anna felt Elsa's embrace tighten. She needed this. Needed Anna.

Elsa's sobs became less frequent, and quieter, until eventually, there were no more tears left. There was just the ragged breathing, and the occasional sigh.  
But the girls remained there for some time. It felt like hours, but neither Anna nor Elsa were aware of the time. In that moment, it was just them. A tangled mess of blonde locks, and red curls. Arms and bodies intertwined. Heavy breaths, and deep sighs.  
Anna, and Elsa.

After a while, it was the shaking blonde who broke the silence. She opened her eyes. They stung as the air swarmed them, still fragile from the flooding of tears. "...Anna..." she tried, her voice shaky.

"Hmm?" Anna muffled, herself still lost in the enticing scent of the girl wrapped in her arms.

Elsa's back straightened, and regretfully, she released herself from Anna's grasp, and slowly pulled herself to look at the red head.  
_So beautiful...so cute...so...loving..._ "Anna," she said again, finally finding a voice that wasn't a breathy whisper. "...Thank you..."

Anna's lips curled into a shy smile, and her cheeks flushed slightly. "Of course, Elsa...please, you don't have to thank me. I want to help...please."

Elsa's eyes darted quickly. "Anna -" She said, a slight panic in her vocals. _You can't Anna...I'm too messed up in the head. I'm too damaged. I can't._

Anna gently placed her fingers underneath Elsa's chin, and lifted her head to face her. Blue topaz on cerulean.  
_Let me in Elsa..._

Elsa's eyes searched Anna's.

_I can't let you in Anna..._

Anna's thumb traced the outline of Elsa's jaw.

_Please, Elsa. Let me in..._

Elsa swallowed hard.  
_Oh Anna...I can't..._

Both girls sighed simultaneously, and Anna released her hand from beneath Elsa's porcelain chin. Instantly wanting to return it.  
As Anna searched for something to say, Elsa's heart dropped, knowing the moment was gone. She had spoilt it. With a sad sigh, Elsa lifted her knees up, resting her chin on them as she wrapped her arms around herself.  
The room once again flooded in silence.

Anna knew that something was eating away at the poor girl in front of her. She had got close to discovering just what, in that moment. That beautiful moment. She had hugged Elsa, and the embrace had been returned. Anna closed her eyes, knowing that in the depths of her mind, she had enjoyed it. More than she had enjoyed anything before.  
Opening her eyes, she glanced around the kitchen, suddenly realising just how big the house she was in was.

"Whoa...Elsa..." The blonde slowly turned her head to gaze at Anna, whose eyes were wide in disbelief. "This kitchen - it's huge! I mean, I didn't notice...but...oh my goodness - this whole house!"

Elsa smiled timidly up at the bouncing red head, who had sprung to her feet and was darting her eyes around the vast kitchen. "Seriously, Elsa - wow!"

"You...like it?" Her voice was small, like a kitten discovering it could mew for the first time. It was delicate, and fragile, but Anna knew she needed to carry on.

"Do I like it? Uh - yeah! This kitchen alone is bigger than my whole flat!" She giggled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and began walking around the grand breakfast bar. She glanced over to where Elsa was sitting, hoping to entice the girl to stand. "How big is the whole house then - if this is the kitchen?" Her voice was laughing slightly, and Elsa couldn't help but smile.

"I suppose...yes, it's pretty big."

"Oh my god - you have a pool?" Anna leaned eagerly over the kitchen work top, and gazed in admiration out the window. Despite the black sky, she could see the silhouette of the pool resting peacefully on the patio outside, it's placid water illuminated by small white lights that dotted around the sides. She heard a small shuffling beside her, and turned to see Elsa standing timidly. Anna smiled deeply, gazing over the features of Elsa's gorgeous face. The dim light from the moon highlighted one side of Elsa's face, and Anna couldn't help but stare. _She is so, unbelievably beautiful...how does she look like that..._

Elsa's tears had dried now, and her eyes returned to their usual sparkling self. If Anna hadn't just witnessed it, she would have been oblivious to Elsa crying at all. When Anna cried, her face remained puffy and blotchy for an hour or so afterwards. But here Elsa was, looking just as beautiful as she had earlier that evening. The thought made Anna smile, and without realising, her lids became hooded. She was gazing at Elsa unconsciously.

"Anna?"

"Hmm - erm - huh? What...?"

"I said..." Elsa dropped her eyes, "do you...want...you know...a tour?"

* * *

**Oh..my..agod...My fanfic has been mentioned on Tumblr *screams for ten minutes straight***

**I'm so so happy! And I have reached over 100 followers, and this story is only just getting started. Oh you wonderful people!**

**Hope you're enjoying it so far, keep them tissues near by - and pack your suitcases kids, we're going on a feels trip.**

**xoxo**

**Rosie-D**


	8. Chapter 8

"Whoa, Elsa! This place is amazing!" Anna's eyes widened, her mouth hanging low in complete admiration as she followed a nervous Elsa around the length of her large hall.  
Elsa felt as though she was dripping with sweat, once again her limbs uncontrollably shaking with nerves. She had never had people in her house before. Apart from her cleaner, and the occasional work colleagues who came to collect designs and drawings, Anna was the first person to walk the grounds of Elsa's mansion.  
Elsa turned to face her, and wrapped her arms around herself, looking anxiously at the ground, as a curious Anna peered at several art pieces hung grandly on the sweeping walls. Her eyes were drawn to a wall decorated in glass frames that upon closer inspection, held certificates lined with gold.  
Anna's eyes flicked to the left, noticing a large, glass cabinet brimming with numerous trophies and designs, each one of their obscure shapes differing from the last, until her gaze landed on a large, silver trophy curving in the shape of a figure. Anna read the inscription below.  
_  
The Council of Fashion Designers of America honouring excellence in Fashion Design awards Elsa Arendelle of Arendelle Designs for the Womenswear Award.  
Oh my god – that's incredible!_

She turned to look at Elsa, however her eyes were immediately drawn to the colossal staircase that curved from the top floor, each step growing wider as it reached the ground._  
_ "Whoo," she whistled, admiring the imposing staircase, its shiny marble glistened in the soft moon beams that flooded through the windows. "I am seriously impressed – no – amazed! God damn, you have such a beautiful place, I mean, did you decorate it yourself?"  
The blonde nodded timidly, her eyes now gazing after the red head who seemed to dance around the hall, her blue dress spinning in unison to her body as she turned this way and that, trying to take everything in. "And _this_" she beamed, pointing at the mighty chandelier that sparkled magnificently from the centre of the ceiling, "is so beautiful! Wow, Elsa, kudos on the gorgeous place." Anna's large cerulean eyes twinkled around the décor, tiny glittering's of light flashing through her irises as she blinked long fluttering lashes. As she turned to face the shy blonde, her eyes continued to gleam, like waves breaking in the sparkling waters of an ocean. "I love the colour scheme…" she whispered, her smile wide and welcoming, "…it's like…an ice palace."

At that, Elsa couldn't help but smile quietly to herself at Anna's recognition. _Just the idea I was going for._ After a few moments of watching Anna 'ooh and ahh' over several things dotted around the hall, Elsa opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Anna tenderly tapping her foot on the echoing marbled floor, her face beaming with happiness.

"Oh my god – this place would be so good for dancing! Can you imagine, you know, if you had a party – and – and – there were people here, drinking, and there was music playing, and everybody was all dressed up in beautiful dresses and gowns and suits and – and…" Elsa's mouth dropped as she watched an over-excited Anna springing around the room; a puppy bounding across a field. Her face seemed to glow in the dark with amusement and utter joy, her arms flailing as she spun round. With eager steps, she began jumping up several of the marble stairs, before turning to a gob-smacked Elsa, who could do nothing but stare wide eyed.

Anna's voice took an over dramatic turn, each annunciation dripping with melodramatic laughter. "And you could descend the staircase in the most amazing, beautiful, figure-hugging, drop-dead gorgeous dress," she raised the back of her hand to her forehead, and arched her back in theatrics, the other arm stretched out as she performed. Unconsciously, Elsa giggled, lifting her hand to her mouth as she chuckled into her fingers, the action spurring the energetic red head to continue. "Like – like this!"

Anna dropped her hands to her thighs, and angled her arms to act-out holding the weight of a dress as she slowly descended the staircase. With a swift movement, she extended one smooth leg, pointing her foot gracefully, as though she was dipping her toes to test water. As she reached the next step, Anna shook her head from side to side, luscious red locks bouncing with life. Dancing, almost.

Elsa's cheeks began to flush.

She stopped laughing.

Stopped breathing nearly as she gazed at the beautiful red head perform in front of her. As Anna shook her voluptuous locks, Elsa felt a tingling in her stomach; a frantic buzzing of butterflies, their delicate wings flapping out of sync. Her mouth began to dry, eyes growing with wonder as Anna reached the last step.

"And then you reach the floor, and…" her voice become slow, and sensuous. Elsa became aware that Anna was no longer acting. The red head paused in front of her, eyes wide, mouth a nervous smile.  
With a swift breath, Anna stepped closer ever still, her body mere inches away from Elsa's. She could smell the blonde's perfume once again. "…and then…you look…erm…around the room."  
Elsa's eyes darted across Anna's dreamy face, noticing her smile had faded and a serious, yet wondering look took over. _Anna…what are you –_

"And then, once you've found…someone…you ask them…to dance…" With a trembling nerve, Anna cautiously lifted her hand, and reached forward timidly, almost resting it on Elsa's shoulders, before the blonde took a sharp step backwards.

"Oh – well that sounds very…" Elsa's voice was wobbly and short, her mind truly struggling to comprehend the situation, and with the butterflies growing ever more restless in her stomach, her brain willed her to step away from what was going on. _God Elsa, get it together…stop this now. Stop it before you do something you regret._

Suddenly Anna's playful giggled sprung Elsa from her thoughts, as the red head keeled over in front of her, clasping at her sides. "Ha ha ha, that was so funny!" Anna cried, laughing at herself.

"Huh?" Elsa raised a delicate eyebrow at the babbling red head in front of her. "Wh-what's so funny…?" She asked nervously, her palms beginning to sweat with pressure.

"Oh, you know, just me! How stupid I'd look at a fancy party – I mean, come on! I have as much grace as…well…something that doesn't have a lot of grace! If I walked down the stairs like that I'd probably fall. It's a good job no one invites me to such things." Anna's smile dropped as she furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "Although…I don't think I've ever seen anyone go to a party like that. Have you?"

Elsa watched the cerulean eyes light back to life as they stared patiently, awaiting a response. The blonde's breath hitched as the adorable expression on the golden, freckled face became too adorable to handle. "Oh, I…um…" Elsa thought for a moment, averting her eyes from the glowing gaze before her, and answered "…yes, I've seen a few…they often hold them for upcoming designers, and they're usually quite big extravaganzas. The International Talent Support Fashion Committee keep pestering me to hold one for my latest designs…but…"

"But what? Oh my god, Elsa that's incredible! You _have _to do it!"

Elsa involuntarily let out an exasperated laugh, lifting her hands up in protest. "Oh no! I don't think so!"

"What?! Are you bonkers – that's such an amazing opportunity – just – just imagine all the people there who would see your designs and all the big…fashion-y…kind of…people who would want to talk to you – ohh and the dancing! Just think of the dancing!"

Elsa tried once again in desperation to protest, but Anna was off. Her beautifully curvaceous figure twirling around the marbled floor like a ballerina in a jewellery box. Elsa once again could stifle a giggle as she admired Anna's nimble dancing. _Oh Anna…if only you knew. I just can't do something like that…no no…I can't! _

Anna's frame swirled again, sweeping her left arm as she did so.

_Maybe if I was to…no! Oh my god, no no NO! They'll be people, too many people. Far too many. Wanting to talk…strangers asking questions…music blaring…people no, no…people…_ Elsa could feel panic prodding its familiar fingers up the length of her spin, stroking torturously across the nape of her neck, releasing its hold to grasp at her throat.

"Who me, Sir?"

Elsa's eyes shot up, panic withdrawing its claw-like clasp in a flicker of a second. Anna bent over and pretended to curtsey at an imaginary figure in front of her. Reaching a long arm, she acted holding the hand of the figure.

"Why, yes. I'd be glad to dance with you." Anna proceeded to lift her left arm, positioning it shoulder height as her other limb pretended to be wrapped around an invisible waist. Without any hesitation, the red head began stepping backwards delicately, a soft tuneful humming coming from pursed lips, as she fluttered her eye lashes in time to her self-made music.

"…Anna?" Elsa whispered, her mouth once again dropping to the floor, her jaw unable to hold the surprise as she watched Anna dance around the large hall, humming away in upmost joy. With a quick movement, Anna extended her left arm, and twirled around. A little too fast. The red head clumsily lost her footing, and teetered backwards unwillingly, her arms flailing. However, she caught herself for a moment, composing her body once again, before laughing heartily at her mistake.

"You see, _this _is why no one asks me to dance! I'd fall, and then probably knock someone over – and their drink would go flying!" Anna's joyous face beamed at Elsa, who could do nothing but stand there, staring at the eager red head in awe. "He he, I bet you wouldn't fall over if you danced?"

Elsa nervously reached a hand to twiddle with the end of her braid, eyes darting left, darting right. "Um…well, I actually…don't know how…"

"How to…what?"

"…You know," she reached her other hand to the end of her braid, both sets of fingers twisting the end of the plaited locks, "I don't know how to…dance…"

Anna's mouth dropped. "What? You're kidding! You _must _be able to dance – what do you do at bars and clubs – or, when the radio comes on – or – or you know, just what do you do?"

Elsa's face looked lost and confused. She couldn't answer, although she wanted to. Dancing wasn't something she did. Dancing was for happy people. For people who laughed, and enjoyed, and relished life. Not for her.

"Dancing is wonderful! I dance all the time – I probably shouldn't! And I'm always getting told at work '_Anna Spring, control those tapping feet of yours, this is a hospital, not a ball room!'" _

Elsa chuckled at Anna's mock frown as she impersonated her boss, and couldn't help a shy smile creep onto her lips as the red head spun beautifully around, her delicate arms spread out like wings.

_Dancing is for people like Anna._

"Well…Misses! It looks like it's going to have to be little ol' me who teaches you then!" Anna's face flickered mischievously, a devilish grin warming her golden cheeks as she crept towards Elsa, arms outstretched.

"Oh – no, no!" Elsa begged, backing away slowly. She could feel her eyes nervously growing as she protested, but Anna was relentless.

"Oh come on! I'll teach you!"

Elsa's heart quickened, and if she was quick enough, she thought she could turn and run. But Anna's determination was strong, and friendly, and with a quick flash of movement, she launched forward, clasping Elsa's hands into her own, and pulling her towards herself.

"Anna! Please, no I don't dance!" Elsa cried, trying desperately to squirm from Anna's grasp, but the red head only released one hand, and with the other one she had hold of, guided Elsa around, intending for the girl to spin.  
Elsa froze, too nervous to move. She hadn't danced since she was a child, and here Anna was, this strange, unique, wonderful girl flailing about around her, tapping her toes to non-existent music.

Anna sensed Elsa's apprehension, and contemplated withdrawing her hand, ending the ridiculous dance sequence she was forcing upon the clearly nervous girl.

But something inside made Anna keep holding.

She had seen it earlier in the bar. She had seen Elsa smile, seen her laugh. Elsa had joked with her, and there had been…something else. But what that something else was, Anna wasn't sure.

_Come on Elsa, it's ok. _Anna met Elsa's worried gaze, and spread her lips, projecting her most charming smile. _I just…want to make you…smile._

Elsa exhaled deeply, and Anna could hear the wobble rippling through the blonde's respire, a breath brimming with anxiety.  
Anna's hand remained gripped on Elsa's, but the blonde's arm was locked, unmoving. With this, Anna grinned cheekily, and raised her hand above her head, causing Elsa's attached arm to involuntarily follow.

"Ok, ok, fine! I'll just dance around you then," she suggested playfully, her tone a light-hearted nature. With a tiny flicker of a wink, Anna sprung herself underneath Elsa's outstretched arm, and proceeded to spin around, as though the blonde was guiding her to twirl.

Elsa's breath hitched. _Did she just…wink at me?_

Despite Elsa's arm locked into a robotic stance, Anna didn't let it faze her. Instead, she energetically wiggled around the blonde's frozen body, sashaying her hips from left to right in a sassy manner. "No no, it's fine Elsa. You don't have to dance. Let's face it – no one's going to be looking at you when _I'm_ doing _this_!" Anna chuckled heartily, and extended both her arms in front of her flouncing figure, shaking her chest rhythmically in front of the blonde.

Elsa's eyes dropped to the vibrating action of Anna's large breasts as she jiggled them in front of her.  
_Oh…my…God… _Elsa's felt her cheeks sting with scarlet, and snapped her head to side, desperately avoiding the wiggling red head in front of her.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Elsa stammered, feeling the flushing heat spread like a rash down her long, slender neck. "There's no one _here!"_

Anna stopped dancing and leaned forward, begging Elsa to look at her as she grinned. "Right, so what are you worried about?"

Elsa couldn't help exhale a small giggle. _God…Anna – you're relentless!_

"Come ONNN! You _know _you want to!" Anna exclaimed, as she watched Elsa drop her arms to her sides, and smile nervously.

With a loud swallow, Elsa began "well…what do I do?"

"Anything you want to!" Anna cried, as she animatedly twirled around the floor.

Elsa giggled loudly this time, her smile reaching her eyes as she cocked her head at the girl. "You are _crazy _Anna!" She laughed, throwing her head back, braid slipping from her shoulder to cascade down her slender back.

"Yep!" Anna grinned, her breath a little huffy from gyrating around the floor, but she continued to twirl like a child at a birthday party. "That's – me – crazy – and – foolish!" She stomped a foot playfully on the floor, snapping her body round to face Elsa, and smirked. "Could I be so imposing, as to ask you to dance with me, m'lady?" Anna's eyes twinkled with play, her grin broader than Elsa had ever seen it, and the combination made the blonde's heart flutter.

"Who me?" Elsa giggled, playing along.

"Why of course you!" Anna dropped her voice and leaned closer to the blonde, smirking as she did, "if you haven't noticed, there doesn't seem to be anyone else for me to dance with."

With that, Elsa laughed out loud, and slowly extended a porcelain hand, to which Anna grabbed eagerly, noticing how cool it felt to touch. Anna's hands were warm in comparison.

"Well then, let's not waste any more time – let us dance!" Anna laughed heartily as she pulled Elsa around, the blonde's lithe legs spinning in unison with the red head's.  
Anna was clumsy, was Elsa couldn't help but giggle excitedly as she found the girl's energy endearing and…_adorable!_

With Elsa's cool hands clasped around Anna's warm ones, the red head wiggled, causing Elsa's body to follow the movement. It was silly, but it was fun. And Elsa hadn't laughed like this is months. As she watched Anna's animated face contort into all sorts of amusing poses, Elsa felt another chuckle brewing in the pit of her stomach, and when Anna withdrew her hands and began thrashing her arms up and down mocking the movement of a chicken, Elsa couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Anna! You – look – _ridiculous!" _She struggled to breathe as she felt the laughter burn in her abdomen, causing her body to double over.

Anna froze on the spot, eyes stretching as she watched the beautiful blonde, who moments ago she thought was going to run, bending over in hysterics in front of her. The giggles flowing from Elsa's mouth danced around the large hall like bells of music, echoing off the sweeping walls and into Anna's ears.  
As Elsa's body vibrated up and down in laughter, her thick platinum braid fell over her shoulder, the tip grazing the floor.  
Anna grinned and opened her mouth to say something before her eyes caught sight of Elsa's exposed neck. Anna gazed over the milky skin that formed the most slender curve; a long, willowy neck. Anna smiled deeply as she watched Elsa's laughter slowly subside into small snickers, and when Elsa returned to her stance, her eyes glistened like two blue topaz's. Anna unconsciously felt herself blush.

"Oh, Anna…" Elsa smiled widely, wiping a laughter tear from her eye. "You are sprightly…"

Anna felt her cheeks grin again, "Oh, why thank you!" She chuckled.

"Although…I'm really not sure that's how people dance at those types of parties!"

"Hmm, maybe not! I could teach you simple dancing if you'd like? My father taught me when I was a child, and I remember the basic steps?" Anna's eyes gleamed at Elsa, her voice a lighter softer than before, as though she was trying to entice the girl gently, not wanting to rush anything.

"Oh…I don't know…" Elsa's weary tone began to fade as she watched Anna's adorable face pucker into a playful pout.

"Pweease?" Anna blinked quickly, fluttering her long delicate lashes once again, eliciting a light-hearted eye-roll from the blonde who sighed jokingly, unable to say no after witnessing Anna jump around the place.

"…Well…ok, just the basic steps…" she suggested.

"Yaaayy!" Anna exclaimed, clapping her hands together joyfully. "Ok, well – first thing's first, go and stand where I stood on the stairs!"

"Oh no, I don't have to do…the whole…entrance thing do I?"

It was Anna's turn to roll her eyes this time, as she smirked at the anxious blonde. "Yes! If you want to learn properly, you have to know how to make an entrance. Now go on – up the steps you go!"

Elsa wasn't sure what was happening. She had let Anna into her home. She had let Anna hug her in the kitchen as she cried. She had watched Anna dance around the floor like and adorable fool, and now she was following Anna's instructions that were undoubtedly going to make her look the same.

Elsa stepped slowly up each stair.

Her heart was pounding. And it wasn't the sickening thumping that accompanied one of her lows. And Elsa's stomach was fluttering. And it wasn't the nausea she felt when she sobbed.

As she reached the step Anna had graced previously, she turned slowly to see the eager red head smiling below. As her eyes searched Anna's face, Anna's freckles, Anna's eyes, Elsa couldn't deny the feeling swarming her body, despite not having felt it in such a long time.

This, was excitement.

"Ok!" Anna began, "so you have to slooowly descend the staircase, you know, like a Queen or something – that way when you enter a party everyone's going to be looking at you!"

Elsa felt her cheeks flush.

She hated the idea of people looking at her, but Anna's voice was so soft, so encouraging, that she felt her right foot lifting from the step and descending slowly.

"There you go!" Anna cried happily, once again clapping her hands. "Don't forget the hair flick! She joked.

Elsa paused on the stairs. _Should I?...No, she'll think that's weird!...Although, she did it, and looked…_  
With a sharp inhale, Elsa straightened her back, and after a moment, just a moment, she lifted her hands to the end of her braid, and undid the band holding the plait in place.

Anna's grin dropped, as she stared at the blonde on the staircase, her slender figure almost ghost like in the dark hall. _Oh my god…_

Elsa closed her eyes, and allowed the deep exhale to flood from her, as she began undoing the braid. Strands of loose, platinum hair began dropping as Elsa's slender fingers made light work of the plait, and when she reached the base of her scalp, where the braid finished, she paused for just a second, before releasing her fingers.

Anna's jaw fell slack.

Elsa turned her head slowly from side to side as lashes of thick, platinum curls dropped flowingly around the girl's shoulders, falling like sheets of snow down her arched back. She reached a hand up to run her nimble fingers through the luscious locks, pushing her bangs up from off her face, and trailing her hand to the ends of the luminescent tresses that ended just above her hips.

"Oh…my…god…"

Elsa's eyes shot open. She glanced down at Anna whose mouth was hanging open in awe. She could see from where she was standing that Anna's pupils had dilated intensely, causing her irises to glisten even brighter.  
With shaking legs, Elsa descended the remaining steps and arrived in front of Anna, a small, shy smile painted on her delicate lips.

"Elsa…I…erm – whoa – you look…" Anna swallowed hard, before her mouth returned to its opened stance. "…Oh my God…"

_Oh my GOD! You look…absolutely…beautiful!_

Elsa felt a heat creep up the length of her spine, before resting on her cheeks once more. "Oh…" She breathed, unsure of what to say, as Anna's gaze pierced through her own. She closed her eyes for a moment, wanting to be sure.

Elsa lifted her lids, and cautiously took a step closer to Anna. "So…this dancing…" she breathed, her voice a mere whisper, "show me…how do I start…?"

Anna's eyes darted across Elsa's face. She could feel something unusual burning in the pit of her abdomen as she gazed at the breath-taking face in front of her that appeared almost heavenly in the dim light. As Elsa raised a delicate hand and placed it on Anna's shoulder, the red head could feel a sensation throbbing across her thighs. She swallowed hard.  
_What is going on? Oh my God…What's happening?_

"So I put my hand…here…is that right?" Elsa breathed, gently resting her palm on the side of Anna's waist, feeling the warmth of Anna's golden skin seep onto her cold hands.

"Uh-huh…" Anna nodded, her eyes never once moving from Elsa's gaze.

"And then?"

"And then…I…put my hand…here…" Anna lifted a shaking hand and placed it on Elsa's waist, her breath hitching as she felt the curve of the blonde's hip against her palm. "And…then…we-"

***BEEP BEEP***

The girls jumped, springing apart from one another in a frantic motion as though an electric current had swarmed through the both of them.

"What was that?" Elsa whispered, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

Anna dipped her hand into the pocket of her dress, retrieving her flashing phone. "Oh…oh, I'm sorry, I – er…thought it was on silent…" Anna's face burned scarlet as she averted her eyes from Elsa, who was staring at the floor, her arms wrapped tightly around herself.

"Oh it's…Hans – " Anna's voice trailed off, as she slowly lifted her head to look at Elsa.

The blonde's large eyes were wide. Anna's felt her stomach drop as she watched Elsa's face drop with the realisation of her words.

"Elsa! I –"

"I think you should go Anna…" Elsa turned her back to the red head, her luscious locks cascading down her face as she dropped her head. Her voice was quiet, but sharp. Her lips forming a thin, straight line.

"Elsa! Please! I –" Anna's voice was wobbling as she stepped forward quickly to Elsa, grabbing the blonde's arm in panic.

"No! Anna, please…it's time for you to go. I'm…I'm sorry." Elsa's legs began to ascend the stairs, her delicate sandals slapping the marbled floor as she hurriedly climbed each step.

She didn't turn look back at Anna.

She didn't see the tears brimming in the beautiful cerulean eyes of the shaking red head, standing alone, phone flashing in the dark.

She didn't hear the door shut, as Anna left.

The lock clicking into place.


	9. Chapter 9

**Saturday.**

Anna sipped tentatively at the cool, crisp white wine that had she had been swilling around the large glass for over half an hour. The TV in the corner was blaring some ridiculous talent show, its strobe lighting projecting across the dark flat, as Anna sat cross-legged on the couch, rhythmically drumming her fingernails against the slender glass.  
The air was particularly thick tonight, heavy and pressurising. The lack of air conditioning leaving the red head sweltering in cotton pyjamas. Stripy pants. Odd socks. Auburn hair braided neatly into to plaits, draped over freckled shoulders.  
She swigged at the cool wine, hoping a fair amount would diminish the clumped feeling of despair clogging her throat. Hoping the alcohol would dry the emotion that willed to pour from her eyes.  
She leaned forward, and gently placed the glass on the coffee table, before slumping down into the couch, and scrunching her eyes in discomfort. As another talent screamed from the TV, Anna sighed. Sadly, sorrowfully.

"_I think you should go Anna…"_

Anna balled her fists tightly, and pressed them to her heavy eyes.

"_No! Anna, please…it's time for you to go. I'm…I'm sorry."_

Anna sniffed. She could hear the echoing of Elsa's words from the night before penetrate her ears, flooding her memory. The pained expression drawn on the blonde's face would not vanish, not matter how hard Anna tried to eradicate it from her mind.  
She couldn't understand. She was having such a wonderful time, and Elsa – Elsa had been laughing. Elsa had been _dancing. _

"_Oh Anna! You are sprightly!"_

How had it changed so suddenly? How had Anna managed to convince the shaking blonde to dance with her, and then suddenly be forced out – all in a matter of minutes?

Anna buried her head into a pillow, its silky smooth material cushioning the weighty tears that splattered from her eyes as she remembered Elsa. _I'm so sorry Elsa. I didn't mean to upset you. I wish you would have told me what I did…_

Anna had spent the day in a zombie-state. She had shuffled from bedroom to living area. Back to bedroom. Back to living area. She had napped twice, and allowed mindless television shows to numb her brain, hoping something would distract her. But when Anna closed her eyes, she saw Elsa. And when Anna opened her eyes, she thought of her too.

Around midday, Anna had almost plucked up enough courage to drive to Elsa's house. Apologies, and sentences fluttered around her brain like an angry swarm of bees, but nothing she conjured up seemed good enough. And seeing as the red head hadn't bothered to change from her pyjamas, she rejected the idea of walking to the promenade to collect her car after leaving it overnight.

So there she was. Squirming and writhing in discomfort on the couch, with her conscious frowning, and her stomach filled with nothing but sips of white wine. As her eyes continued to drip, her face still buried into the pillow, she heard the faint beeping of her cell, its vibrating motion shaking the coffee table. Anna struggled to sit, her entire body aching with exhaustion and pain as she retrieved her phone.

_Hey babe, I'm about ten minutes away. Get a bottle of beer for me from the fridge I'm gasping. Tar xxx_

It took several seconds, and a few re-reads before Anna's eyes comprehended the text. _Oh shit, Hans! _Anna glanced at the clock, noticing that it read 9.43pm, and threw her phone down on the couch, jumping to her feet she headed towards the adjoining kitchen.

"Oh my god, is that the time?" Anna rubbed at her eyes frantically, glancing at her reflection in the oven door, and retrieved a cool beer from the fridge. She sighed as she placed it on the breakfast bar, her eyes glancing at the glistening ring that perched on her finger.

"Ugh," Anna mumbled sadly, "I can't let Hans see me like this…" She rubbed at her eyes again, this time gently, noticing how they winced with pain the first time, and picked up the remote from the couch, flicking the switch. The blaring lights from the TV vanished instantly, and the living area was swarmed with darkness.

Grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil from the work top, Anna scribbled quickly and messily.

_**Hans,**_

_**I've had to go to bed –not feeling too good. Will be asleep by the time you get in. Don't worry about me, enjoy a beer and there's some pizza in the fridge if you haven't eaten.**_

_**I'll see you in the morning.**_

She paused for a moment.

_**Good night. **_

_**-A**_

Anna trudged heavy legs towards the bedroom, leaving the note under a magnet on the fridge, and closed the door behind her.

**Saturday.**

Elsa didn't venture from her room.

Her maid busied around the large house, vacuuming this, dusting that. She had been preparing lunch for most of the morning, hoping the smell would entice Elsa to come downstairs, and perhaps make conversation. But there was no sound from the bedroom upstairs. She dotted from room to room, humming loudly to whatever song she had heard that morning on the radio, but had paused after arriving at Elsa's bedroom door.

"Miss Elsa? "She tried nervously, tapping her knuckles gently on the large wooden door.

"Please Gerda…just…leave me alone…" Elsa's voice was thick, and slurred, although she had not consumed anything but water all day. Water and pills, of course.

Gerda dropped her head. _Oh Miss Elsa, not again.  
_  
She was used to this. Used to Elsa hiding in her room, and on rare occasions, hiding for several days. When Elsa was particularly bad, she would refuse food, but Gerda always prepared something in hope. She always tried her best to coax the blonde to venture out, and in the last few weeks, whilst the sun had been high, asked if she had wanted to sit in the garden to do her work.  
But Elsa always refused. When she worked, she stayed in her library. Door shut, curtains drawn.

The Doctor had spoken to Gerda on several occasions and asked if she could monitor Elsa, and although Elsa paid her for housing duties, Gerda often stayed much later than she needed to. She had grown fond of the blonde, and although Elsa spent most of her days locked in various rooms, she too was fond of Gerda.

But today Gerda knew she had to leave Elsa be. No amount of persuasion would bring the blonde out from behind the large door, and Gerda knew that behind the walls, Elsa was curled into a ball, sheets engulfing her frame. And although there was nothing she could do to stop it, Gerda knew that Elsa would be crying.

At 9.43pm, the maid placed Elsa's breakfast, lunch and dinner into the large fridge and sighed deeply. She retrieved a piece of paper and a pencil from the work top and scribbled quickly and messily.

_**Miss Elsa,**_

_**I have wrapped some food for you, and placed it in the fridge. Please eat when you are feeling up to it.  
I will be back tomorrow. Please try and get some fresh air – it is good for you.**_

She paused for a moment.

_**I'll see you in the morning.**_

_**-Gerda.**_

Gerda regretfully trudged towards the front door, leaving the note under a magnet on the fridge, before heading outside.

Sunday

"Mmm, good morning beautiful."

Anna stirred from her sleep, the sensation of wet lips pressing forcefully upon her own. Rubbing her tired eyes, she shuffled against the covers, pulled tight from how Hans was leaning, his taught body heavy on top of her own. Opening her eyes, she glanced up at Hans, his grin spreading from ear to ear, as he leaned back to admire the beautiful girl beneath him.

"Hey you," he grinned, "how did you sleep?"

Anna propped herself back onto her elbows, arching her back to release the tension of being crushed by her fiancée, and sat up in the large bed. She raised her left arm into the air to stretch, her shoulder muscles straining in doing so, only releasing when she dropped her arm to stifle a yawn. "Hmm? Oh morning," she smiled timidly at the beaming guy, and scratched at the back of her head. "I slept fine thanks – oh! How was your trip?"

Hans slumped back on the bed, his heavy frame causing the red head to bounce slightly at the action of his back springing the mattress. "Oh, same old, same old. Boring buggers trying to convince me to buy one of their offers that will 'undoubtedly improve the company's shares'. I mean, you'd think…"

Anna's eyes lost focus, her irises noticing Hans' conversation whilst her mind drifted elsewhere. She nodded politely, but images flashed like lightening through the back of her brain. _Blonde locks_. A flicker of light as she blinked. _Topaz blue eyes_. A race of pictures ticked rhymivally as Hans continued his complaining. _Creamy white skin._

"Mmm…" Anna hummed unconsciously.

"What's that? "Hans peered at Anna, shifting his frame up the bed, till his back was resting on the wooden headboard.

"Huh? What?" _Oh god, Anna – what the hell? Stop it, stop thinking like that…it's…weird…_

"Are you ok? You wrote on that note last night that you weren't feeling good. You any better?"

Anna rubbed at her eyes again, desperately attempting to block the image of Elsa's long, curvaceous frame descending the staircase two nights ago. Her voluptuous hips swaying in perfect rhythm as she walked. _Left…right…left…_She reached her hand down and rested it against her neck. And in a moment of flurry, she thought she could feel Elsa's warm breath tickle the outline of her golden skin, the exhalation prickling wonderfully on the curve of her collarbone.

"Earth to Anna!"

The red head suddenly snapped from her thoughts, realisation kicking her with full force, as her body reacted to the pictures flashing through her brain. A deep blush spread across her cheeks as she stuttered. _Oh my god – stop it stop it stop it!_ "OH, god sorry…I was in my own little world– you know me," she giggled nervously, "and…erm yes, I'm feeling better now thanks. Was just a – a bit of a headache coming on…fine now."

_A headache and a heartache. Wait –what?_

The grin returned back to Hans' pale face, and as Anna peered at him, she once again caught something flash across his eyes. Something out of the ordinary. Like a flicker of dark that swirled in his pupils. But before Anna could comprehend what, it was gone. Nothing but green that twinkled back at her, his smile baring pearly white teeth.  
"Good. So are you going to give me a kiss future Mrs Southern?"

Anna's eyes immediately dropped to the ring, once again sparkling magically on her finger. "He he, it looks…good doesn't it?"

Hans reached out a finger, and slowly traced the numerous diamonds that glistened against Anna's freckled skin. "Mmm, looks gorgeous," He wrapped his fingers around Anna's small hand, and lifted it to his mouth, peppering her knuckles with light kisses, "…just…like…you…"

"Hans – "Anna tried, but her fiancée interrupted, desire flashing across his face.

"I said…are you going to give me a kiss?"

Anna felt her heart pound. The hunger in Hans' eyes was different to what she had seen before. It was primal, his mouth practically watering in need, and as his hand rested upon her thigh, she could feel his fingers tightening; a vice like grip.

_Jesus, that's painful! _"Ow! Hans! That hurts!"

"Oh, come on! I've not seen you in two days…come on baby, give me a kiss." Without further hesitation, Hans launched forward, his lips bashing against Anna's in animal force. In reaction, Anna darted her head back from shock, trying to mumble something in between Hans' winning efforts. As she opened her mouth to speak, she felt a forceful tongue poke against her teeth, its motion swirling around her mouth as she squirmed uncomfortably underneath his strong grasp.  
With a mighty effort, Anna snapped her head to the left, causing Hans to topple onto her body, his breath heavy and ragged.

"What the hell are you doing?" He breathed in a tone that made Anna unconsciously wince.

"My- my phone is ringing! Listen!"

Hans turned his head to the twittering bells that seemed to sing from the living area. With an exaggerated huff, he slumped back onto the bed, releasing his grip around Anna's thigh, and ultimately freeing her from underneath his grasp. With scurried movements, Anna sprung from the bed. As she scrambled to the living area, she stubbed her toe against the door of her bedroom, cursing in pain as she continued to shuffle along the floor.

"Hello?" She shouted breathlessly as she placed the phone to her ear.

"Anna, it's Kristoff. Listen girl, I knooow it's a Sunday, but I need you. Karen's called in sick, and we're a nurse short. You know I wouldn't ask but – oh my god, we're rammed today!"

Anna pinched the bridge of her nose in thought. "So let me guess, you want me to cover…?"

Kristoff's voice had a hint of begging in it, and the red head couldn't stifle a smirk at the tone. "It'll be couple of hours- tops! We've had two crashes this morning already, and three of the patients need half-hourly monitoring. I need you to come in and supervise meds – but I promise just for a few hours! Please, pretty pretty please!"

"Ooh, that's manly!" She joked, sensing a shadow flood the doorway behind her. She turned to see Hans peering cautiously, his torso bare. Checked pyjama bottoms riding particularly low against his hips.

"So you'll come in?"

Anna rolled her eyes playfully. "Yeah, go on then! I'll be about half an hour, is that alright?"

"You friggin'life saver! Owe you one girl!"

Anna laughed into the phone, delicately pressing the end call button, before placing it down onto the breakfast bar. She turned back to face Hans, automatically noticing a frown had spread across his forehead.

"Don't tell me you've got to go to work?"

Anna tucked a loose strand behind her ear, "listen honey, I've just got to go in for a couple of-"

"You ARE kidding right?" Hans strode purposefully into the living area, the force of his steps blowing a sharp air against Anna as he marched past her. He swung the fridge door open with force, and retrieved a carton of juice from the shelf, slamming it down on the work top. "It's a SUNDAY!"

"Hans!" Anna strained, her voice laden with annoyance. "Nursing is a full time occupation you know! Patients don't just _stop _being poorly because it's a SUNDAY "She crossed her arms in frustration, watching as Hans leaned himself against the worktop.

"Oh, stop sulking," she teased, trying to prise a smirk from his face. But Hans glared at her, his lips a straight line that lay parallel to the frown lines on his forehead.

"Who was that?"

"…What?"

"On the phone. Who was that…?"

Anna felt a nervousness flutter in her stomach. "Erm, it was…Kristoff…"

Hans straightened his back, and proceeded to walk from the kitchen. "You've got to be kidding."

"Oh Hans, grow up!" Anna couldn't hide the annoyance in her tone. She rolled her eyes defiantly at the man standing in front of her, his tall frame towering over her petite one.

"No, don't try and deny his huge fucking crush on you Anna, it's pretty goddamn clear! "Hans rubbed vigorously at the back of his neck, his eyes peering at the red head beneath him.  
Once again, Anna rolled her eyes, something she knew wound Hans up, but in arguments, couldn't refrain herself from doing.

"Oh, for god sake! Kristoff is my best _friend!_ He doesn't like me in that way –you need to get this out of your head Hans! Seriously, Kristoff has been my best friend for years – so just stop this jealousy! There's nothing to get upset about!" Anna felt her fists balling, her eyebrows scrunching tightly into a frown, as she watched Han's face soften. His glared dropped, and as he rested his hands on Anna's freckled shoulders, his voice was lower.

"Oh Anna, look…I'm sorry, alright? It's just…well, I should be your best friend now. It's me and you. We are getting married after all."

Anna dropped her gaze to the floor, and relaxed her stance under Hans' softer grip. "I know, I know, it's just-"

"I get a little jealous sometimes ok? I mean, you're so gorgeous – I can't help but worry that some tall, dark and handsome man is going to whisk you away! Because I want you all to myself," he chuckled light heartedly as Anna lifted her eyes to read his. "You're mine, Anna Spring – so I don't want some bloke stealing you from me. Got it?"

Anna giggled nervously, and shifted her shoulder so that Hans released his grip. "Yeesh, alright, I get you – loud and clear! Right, well I need to get going, I told them I'd be there in half an hour."

Hans turned to walk into the kitchen, jolting his head back slightly to call at the red head who began to busy herself around the bedroom. "So what you making for dinner tonight then?"

_You are fucking kidding me. _

* * *

"Ok Mr Meade, you're just going to feel a slight swelling around your arm as the cuff tightens," Anna leaned closer to the patient lying comfortably amongst the crisp, white sheets. "I know I've told you this a hundred times, but just to clarify!" She joked, smiling broadly at the man.

"Hey, you do what you got to do young lady – because you've been doing a mighty fine job so far." Mr Meade smiled up at the red head, who blushed slightly at the compliment.  
Anna cleared her throat and began jotting down figures on the clip board, twiddling her pen for a moment, before glancing down at the man.

"Ok, so blood pressure is currently 141/87. Not too bad, and it's come down a great amount since your last admission, but there are some things I would like to suggest. "Anna placed the clip board on the edge of the side cabinet, and undid the pressure cuff from around Mr Meade's arm, before pulling the plastic visitors chair up to the side of his bed. "Mr Meade, you understand the importance of lowering your blood pressure since recently suffering from Myocardial Infarction."

"Ugh, god, don't remind me eh honey? No more bacon and eggs for my breakfast!" The man chuckled slightly, to which Anna couldn't help but giggle at his joke. However, she straightened her face momentarily, and leaned closer to the man, lowering her voice as she advised.

"Mr Meade, with a high blood pressure, you put yourself at risk of having another heart attack, and we both don't want that to happen now – do we?"

"No, no we don't."

"Ok, so we've been monitoring you, and so far your progress has been brilliant. The continuation of the Thrombolytic medication has proven successful, and has been targeting the protein substances that were causing the blood clots, essentially resulting in your heart attack." Anna reached for the clip board once again, and flipped the page from her patient notes, revealing an action plan she had made the week before. "Of course, Mr Meade, this is an ongoing treatment, and there are many things we would like you to do, to prevent this from happening again. I have created a list of foods I would like you to try – don't worry they're all delicious!" She winked at Mr Meade, who smiled back at her. "And obviously, a list of some of the foods we would like you to minimise your intake on."

Mr Meade took the paper from Anna's hand, and began scanning his eyes across the page. "Whoa…definitely no bacon and eggs! Looks like I'm going to have to be a vegetarian for the rest of my life!" He joked, his laugh baring his teeth.

"Of course not– you can still eat some of the things you enjoy, but in moderation. This is a list of things that I think make very good alternatives. This is all for your best interest sir. Of course the dietician will be round later to discuss exercises and a bunch of food she'd like you to eat," Anna arched her head forward, laughing as she did so and whispered, "but of course, my list is better." She smirked as Mr Meade laughed once again.

"You're a good girl, you. You really are – best nurse I've ever had!"

"Oh, Mr Meade, I'm sure you don't mean that." But Anna smiled, once again her heart-warming at her patients kind words.

"Anna?"

The red head shot round towards the door, her eyes automatically turning to see a nurse standing in the doorway, a tall figuring waiting patiently behind her dressing in a dark suit.

"Oh, hello–you must be the dietician?" Anna jumped from the seat, immediately returning it to its position in the corner of the room. "Well Mr Meade, it looks like I'm done with you today." She smiled politely down at her patient, who reached pleasantly towards her hand, giving it a brief squeeze, before adjusting himself further up the bed.

"Thank you, Anna. I shall see you tomorrow am I right?"

"Oh you certainly will – so no more heart attacks whilst I'm gone!" She joked, rubbing his arm gently, before turning towards the nurse and dietician who entered the room.

"Ok, so I've gone over the basic points of what Mr Meade needs to do. I'm sure he's got plenty of questions. All obs have been recorded hourly," she handed the clip board to the nurse, who took it with a grateful smile.

"Thanks Anna, you've been a life saver today." She said quietly.

"Ha ha, well you know me!" She grinned broadly, before giving Mr Meade a friendly wave, and heading from the room towards the nursing station.

"Right, Anna–I think you're ok to go now!" Kristoff boomed, lifting his head from the paperwork he was buried in.

"Oh? Ok, are you sure there's nothing more you want me to do? I mean – I can stay, only if you want me to of course, but if I'm in the way then-"

"Anna–seriously! Go home!" He laughed, his cheeks rosy from busying around the ward. Kristoff lifted his hand towards Anna, balled in a fist, as Anna raised hers back, bumping her knuckles against his in a friendly fist-bump. "You've been a star, as always," he winked, "but I shall see you tomorrow – bright and early! So go and enjoy the rest of the day!"

Anna glanced down at her fob watch, "3.15pm." She sighed, "and I bet Hans hasn't even thought about making anything for dinner." She rolled her eyes, trying to disguise her annoyance, but Kristoff peered at the red head with concerned eyes, his pupils darting across Anna's face, trying to read her.

"Everything alright girl?" He asked, as casually as he could muster.

"Hm? Oh –yeah fine, fine. Right, well I better get going then. I'll see you tomorrow Kris!" Anna turned on her heels, dashing through the busy ward before Kristoff could even speak a goodbye.

Through the corridors, Anna fumbled in her rucksack, raking the bottom, searching for her keys. "Oh for gods sake where are they?" She absentmindedly dodged a porter heaving a trolley, and veered to left, avoiding a collision with several visitors. As she darted outside the hospital down the entrance steps, her head still looking in her bag, she felt the cold metal of her keys grace her fingertips. "Got 'em –" Anna smacked straight into the back of a standing stranger, her body toppling over with the contact as she landed hard onto the ground. Her bum crashed onto the cold pavement. "WHA-HEY!" Anna shouted, lifting her hand to shield her eyes from the beaming rays of sun. She squinted desperately, her eyes adjusting to the natural light, as she scanned the figure in front of her.

"Oh my – I'm so sorry! Are you – are you alrigh – Anna?"

Anna's pupils dilated. She gazed upon the figure in front of her, the girl's body bent over with a hand reaching towards, the pale slender fingers extended to her. Anna's eyes dragged over the girl's body, drinking in the long, creamy white legs that stood over her, parted slightly, as she noticed each porcelain ankle was placed either side of Anna's legs, essentially straddling the red head. As she lifted her eyes, she gulped loudly as the porcelain skin ended, and a dark material began. It didn't take Anna a second to realise how high the material graced against the girl's thighs, exposing a sheer amount of lithe legs. Her eyes swam further up, over the creases of the dress, over the mounds of the girl's large breast, the sharp exposed shoulders, the slender curve of a china-white neck. Several strands of platinum hair draped loosely across the girl's cheeks like the branches of a willow tree, and with one final lift of Anna's eyes, she gazed into a sparkle of topaz blue irises.

"El-Elsa…?"Anna's eyes darted across the blondes face, tracing the outline of plump lips that were parted in shock, but painted in red. The contrast against her pale skin perfectly illuminating the girl's cheek bones. Her eyes were decorated darkly to match the navy shade of her dress, and as Elsa straightened her body nervously, stepping back away from the red head, Anna gasped unconsciously at the sight of the blonde. It was the first time Anna had seen Elsa's figure; each curve, each edge, the strikingly thin waist in contrast to shapely hips, and the red head's jaw fell slack as she graced her eyes across the blonde's body. The thin, dark dress clung to Elsa's curvaceous frame, and if Anna wasn't so close to the material, she could have sworn the dress was painted on. It was sleeveless, exposing long arms that connected to sharp, pale shoulders, but was high-necked, the material of the dress cutting a perfect semi-circle around Elsa's collarbones. The dress hugged against Elsa's hips as though it was part of her skin, and for the first time, Anna eyes were greeted with the delights of Elsa's figure. The outline from Elsa's large, voluptuous breasts curved dramatically to a slim, slender waist, before swimming outwards to form the most beautiful hips Anna had ever seen. The red head's eyes flicked from head to toe, back to head, back to toe. _The perfect hourglass_, she thought, her mouth distinctively drying from gaping open.

"Anna…I'm sorry…did I – hurt you?" Elsa's face was flooded with panic, and she unconsciously tucked a strand of loose platinum hair behind her ear.

Anna's eyes were lost in the sea of blonde locks that were piled into a loose bun on top of the girl's head. Most would call it a messy-do, but Elsa seemed to radiate perfection.

"Anna…?"

The dark flicks painted at the corner of Elsa's topaz blue eyes extended the length of her black lashes that continued to flutter with every anxious blink.

"ANNA…?"Elsa's voiced was brimmed with nerves, a slight high-pitched wobble as she expelled the red heads name.

"Huh- oh–sorry sorry! It was my fault! Oh my god…Elsa?" Anna scrambled to her feet, the sudden burst of standing causing her to wobble slightly on the spot, her body toppling towards the blonde, who immediately raised her arms to catch the red head. As Anna tumbled though the air, she caught the scent of Elsa's flowery perfume dance through her nostrils, only existing to cause an extreme head rush, ultimately relaxing Anna's muscles, making her fall harder. As her legs gave way, she felt her cheeks immediately cushioned by soft, warm skin; large and plump against her burning face.

"Oh GOD! I'M SORRY!" Anna cried, immediately retreating from Elsa frame, realising she had pressed her face into the blonde's voluptuous breasts. Anna felt her cheeks burn, a fire scorching against her neck as she scrunched her eyes in deep embarrassment.

Elsa froze, her eyes wide, and her mouth agape in shock. The blonde's arms were static, still positioned to catch Anna; locked in a robotic stance. She could feel her breasts swelling in reaction to Anna's buried cheeks, immediately feeling a heat engulf her usually cold skin. Something ticked between her legs, a warmth pressing lightly on the insides of her upper thighs as she watched Anna's scarlet face burn with embarrassment.

"Elsa, sorry–I didn't mean to…um fall….there….you know," Anna covered her face with her hands, trying to diminish the feeling of churning butterflies flitting around her stomach. As Anna removed her hands, she fanned herself with her fingers, desperately trying to cool the fire that burned against her face. "Whoo…ok, let's start again…" Anna bent down to collect her rucksack that had dropped to the floor, spilling the contents across the pavement in a dishevelled manner. As her body bent, the thin material of her blue scrubs slipped against her arched back, revealing a slither of golden skin, peppered with tiny red freckles.

Elsa swallowed, hard.

As Anna stretched to reach some papers that had dropped, the waistband of her scrubs strained, and a small pink triangle appeared against the freckled skin, with two thin pink strips stretching either side.

_A thong –oh my fucking god! _"Anna– please! Let me!" Elsa cried desperately, jumping to the floor to collect Anna's belongings. As she hurriedly scooped up papers, pens, a chocolate bar, some chewing gum, she could feel herself sweating and her pulse began to throb against her skin like an angry drum.

As both girls rose to stand, Elsa timidly passed Anna her belongings and smiled nervously, before dropping her head in embarrassment.

"Thank…thank you!" Anna spluttered, desperately trying to avert herself from staring at Elsa's perfect figure in front of her. She dropped her eyes, but felt herself flushed once again as she was greeted with the view of creamy legs. She lifted her head, but snapped her eyes to the left as she realised her gaze landed on Elsa's large breasts. _Jesus, there's no winning! Where the hell do I look?_

"Are you...ok?" Elsa asked shyly, her eyes flitting cutely across Anna's freckles, counting every one.

"Yes, I'm...great! It's so nice to see you - I've been thinking about you all weekend!"

"...You...have?" Elsa's eyes seemed to twinkle even brighter at Anna's words, and she felt a twitch pulling at her lips, desperately trying to prise a smile.

"Wh -well...erm, yes! I'm so sorry, Elsa," Anna stepped forward nervously, Elsa's perfume once again drifting over her frame. "I didn't mean to upset you, and I've literally spent the weekend wanting to apologise, but then I was worried you didn't want to speak to me," Elsa smiled watching Anna's hands fly about animatedly, her rambling starting once again. "But I'm so happy to see you..."

"...Me too."

Anna grinned desperately, her eyes lighting up when noticing a heavenly smile grace Elsa's rosy lips. "So...erm, what are you doing here?"

"Oh! I -er..." Elsa shifted, and immediately crossed her arms across her chest, looking down to avoid Anna's piercing gaze.

"Oh sorry, sorry - how rude of me. Of course, you don't want to tell me, I mean, I understand, especially if - ugh blah! Sorry, I'm rambling again!"

Elsa inhaled deeply, closing her eyes and quietly murmured "it's ok Anna...really."

Anna felt her cheeks burning once again, something she was beginning to realise was happening far too frequently in front of this blonde. "God, I'm such a klutz. Anyway, do you...erm...I don't know, want to go for...a...walk? I mean - it's such a lovely day! And, I've just finished my shift so I don't know if you want to...no, what am I saying. Of course you don't" Anna scrunched her eyes once more in frustration of how awkward she was becoming. "I mean, why would you-"

"Anna!"

The red head opened her eyes to find glistening blues ones peering intensely into her own. "...Yes?"

Elsa relaxed her shoulders, dropping her arms from the stance of being wrapped across her chest and smiled politely. "I would love to."

* * *

As the sun began to die in the distance, its heavy rays diminishing with every minute, the girls sat on the warm sand for hours. Anna was especially chatty. Her melodic voice twittering away like a bird singing a lullaby, as Elsa responded politely, giggling like a school girl as Anna animated every part of the conversation. When Anna's cerulean eyes lay upon Elsa's, the blonde averted her gaze. And when Anna lost herself in talk, Elsa would lift her eyes to stare at the red head.

_Forty seven freckles on her cheeks,_ she counted.

"This is...so nice..." Anna smiled, tucking a loose strand of hair that fell from her bun behind her ear. She tugged shyly at the loose dress she had changed into before arriving at the beach, and she could feel Elsa's gaze boring into the side of her face. Anna glanced at the blonde and giggled. "What? What are you smiling at?"

Elsa cocked her head, and lifted a pale hand to trace her fingers along the intricate braid Anna had plaited across the top of her head. "This is lovely," she smiled passionately as she felt how soft Anna's locks felt beneath the pads of her fingers.

"Oh, thank you," Anna blushed.

"And you're right, this is...nice."

"It really is! Elsa...I really lo - like spending time with you."

"Me too."

The girls shifted nervously on the sand, neither one knowing what to say next. The beach was completely empty, not a soul to be seen across the lashings of sand, but Elsa liked it. She liked how quiet it was, but how loud Anna spoke, how interesting she was. The red head had told Elsa all about her family; how her parents lived abroad, how her car was her most prised possession, how she ate chocolate for breakfast. The way she laughed at the most ridiculous things like pets in clothes, or how Mentos exploded in coke. She mentioned that when ever she was feeling down, she liked to go swimming because the water made her relax. She told her she was a natural red head and had been teased about it in school, but had now grown to love it.

"I love _your_ hair!" Anna blurted out, immediately breaking the silence. The sudden compliment made Elsa blush uncontrollably, as she nervously glanced at the sand beneath her.

"Oh? Thank you," she whispered.

"Is it natural - because wow, I've never seen a colour like that." Without thinking, Anna reached a finger to touch a strand of hair that was blowing in the light breeze. Upon twiddling the lock around her finger, she was once again taken aback by the silkiness of Elsa's hair.

"Yes, yes it is..." Elsa giggled as Anna's finger continued to play with the loose strand.

"It's...gorgeous - I mean, um, yeah." Anna removed her finger from around Elsa's hair, "so do you get it from your Mom or your Dad?"

Elsa's back straightened harshly, her lips drawing a thin uncomfortable line causing her face to suddenly stern. Anna immediately sensed the tension, but was unaware that Elsa's heart had begun to pick up its pace, once again beating like an angry drum against the walls of her chest. She felt a sickening pounding inside the curve of her mind and her eyes began to prickle, the corners stinging as they watered. The oh so familiar feeling of a ticking sensation across the inside of her skull, like an irritated cockroach that fluttered its legs across the curls of her brain.

"Elsa?" Anna began to panic, noticing that Elsa had changed again, and immediately wrapped her arm around the shaking blonde.

Anna couldn't understand. She wanted to, with every ache of heart wanted to know what was truly swimming around Elsa's troubled mind, wanted to know the source of the agony that she had seen so frequently plague the blonde's figure. Wanted to know, needed to know.

"It's ok, Elsa. I'm here if you need me…shh just take your time." Anna racked her brain, remembering relaxation therapies that she had studied her first year of nursing school. "Inhale…deeply, through your nose." Anna began unconsciously swirling her fingers across the length of Elsa's spine, drawing miniature circles. The blonde shivered under the touch, trying desperately to calm her hitching breath.

_Breath in…through my nose, _she thought.

"And out…through your mouth, slowly…slowly" Anna added, as though she was reading the girls mind. Anna's hand trailed further up the length of Elsa's long back, her fingers pattering like rain drops high up the girls spine, till they rested on the nape of Elsa's neck, where they once again began to curl delicate patterns against her cool skin.

Elsa shuddered as she felt Anna's fingernails rake gently against the curve of her neck, eliciting a sprouting of goose bumps across her body. She felt a blast of electricity sting up her spine, Anna's words soothing. As the red head leaned closer, Elsa felt a tickling of breath against the shell of her ear. The smell of strawberries blowing a breeze as Anna continued to whisper.

"Shh, it's ok, I've got you…" Anna could feel Elsa relaxing. From what, she didn't quite know, but she was relaxing all the same. The static stance of her shoulders began to loosen, and the blonde melted into Anna's touch.

"Oh Anna…"Elsa tried, her voice a vibrated whisper as she tried to catch her breath. Unconsciously she wrapped her arm around the waist of the red head, and squeezed tightly. She was not used to this contact, but it was here, laid on a plate for her to feast on, and Elsa couldn't deny herself of it. She clung to Anna, needed to be closer, knowing that Anna's soothing words, and heavenly touch were relaxing her from her agony. She needed more.  
Anna shifted slightly on the spot, to allow the blonde to get more comfortable in the twisted position, and in doing so lowered her shoulder to which Elsa lay her head. She nuzzled herself into the crook of Anna's neck, swallowing the tropical scent of the red head's golden skin. She breathed in, allowing the scent to drown herself, and breathed out.

Anna closed her eyes at the feeling of breath against her neck. _Mmm, that feels…nice…wait – what? _Anna felt her stomach dancing. It was tickling her abdomen, swimming lower through her body. As Elsa nudged closer, Anna felt the insides of her thighs throb slightly, much like they did the other evening when she had danced with the blonde, and she began to panic, unsure of the feelings churning inside.  
Before Anna could comprehend, Elsa pulled away, and returned to her sitting position beside the red head. She pulled at the dark dress, attempting to straighten it against the curve of her hips, and Anna dropped her arms.

_What is going on with me? _Anna thought, _stop it, good god! Elsa is upset…and you're…_ Anna didn't know. She couldn't put it into words what she had just felt as the blonde had nuzzled against her skin. She could sense herself blushing, and lifted the backs of her hands to her cheeks, desperately trying to cool herself off.

"I'm sorry Anna…" Elsa suddenly whispered, her voice fragile like a thin glass that would crack at any second. "I didn't mean to…scare you…" She wasn't looking at the red head. Instead her eyes where hazy, and they glanced into the distance, looking lost, and forlorn.

"Oh, Elsa! You didn't scare me…You – worried me!" Anna reached down unconsciously and rested her golden hand upon the porcelain one that lay ghostly on the grains of sand. _She's ice cold, _Anna thought, _oh Elsa, you poor thing. Please tell me what's going on. I want to help._

Elsa shivered slightly at the touch of Anna's hand, but neither girl spoke for several minutes. Anna closed her eyes, dropping her head at the realisation that Elsa was struggling, but she couldn't help. The quietness draped over the girls like a blanket, tucking in the corners around two frames who sat side by side on an empty beach.

The sun decided to leave; uncomfortable with the situation.  
The promenade flooded with darkness.

With one final, shaking breath, Elsa opened her mouth.

"My parents died two months ago."

Anna shot her eyes open, and froze. The silence that swarmed the two girls was chokingly uncomfortable. Anna felt as though she was suddenly falling through the pits of a deep hole, her stomach dropping intensely. She straightened her own back, and turned her head to look at Elsa. The girl's face unmoving.

"Oh my god...Elsa. I'm so sorry." Anna's whisper was barely audible as she stared at the older girl. _Oh my god, oh my god! No wonder she's so upset! Oh my…GOD! Elsa, you poor thing, I'm so sorry…Oh my god, what do I do?  
_Anna felt the strings of her heart pulled harshly, echoing throughout her chest as a lump began to clog in the centre of her throat.

But Elsa was unmoving. She was using every last inch of her strength to cease any tears from falling. _Conceal it…don't feel it…_She thought to herself, averting her eyes from Anna's gaze that pierced heavily onto her skin, trying to prise its way through the barriers she tried so hard to put up. With shaking breaths, she continued to stare off into the distance, and opened her mouth once again.

"They died…in a car crash. On impact. Neither one made it." Elsa swallowed hard, her voice robotic. "I guess you could say…I've not come to terms with it yet…"

The thick atmosphere clenched its claw around the two girls, strangling any happiness from the situation.

"Elsa….?" Anna's whisper was barely audible.

"And I guess…I never will come to terms with it…"

Elsa closed her mouth, and lowered her head. She would not reveal anymore. Once her heart slowed its deafening pace, the blonde's body was riddled with confusion. She had never revealed anything like this to anyone. She was an introvert, a loner. Apart from her regular appointments with her Doctor, she never spoke to anyone about herself.

Anna tightened her grip around Elsa's cool hand, just as the atmosphere loosened its grasp around the two girls. Elsa had revealed something to Anna, to which the red head was grateful; she was beginning to see why this beautiful girl was so unusual, so sad, so lonely. Although Anna's electric mind was flooded with further questions, she knew that was enough. This was the beginning; there was more to Elsa's sadness, much more, but for today, that was enough. She would not press any further, until Elsa was ready.

The next twenty minutes passed slowly, with neither girl speaking, and only barely breathing. The release of a secret had tired Elsa out, and she sighed rhythmically.

But Anna had to do something, she couldn't leave the blonde like this, it wasn't in her nature. And the more she watched Elsa, saw the girl's eyes prickle with sadness, saw the deep heaving of her chest as she breathed, Anna knew she had to do something. The red head gazed at Elsa, her heart once again melting as she watched the girls lower lip tremble slightly, like a rose petal vibrating against the wind, and with a sudden flash of an idea, Anna inhaled sharply, and sprung to her feet.

"Come on!" Anna shouted as she spun round dramatically, reaching a hand down to Elsa who stared at the girl in confusion.

"Anna - wh-what are you doing?" The blonde's face flooded with confusion.

"Well," Anna smiled mischievously, "I'm going swimming. Are you going to join me?"

Elsa's eyes widened immensely, her mouth dropping open in utter surprise. "What?"

"Swimming!" Anna stated, matter of factly. "I told you - whenever I feel down, I go swimming. Therefore - seeing as you are here with me...and I'm here with you...I will try everything in my power to cheer you up. So we're going to go swimming. You coming - or you going to sit and watch me?" Anna's grin could hardly be contained as she watched Elsa try to comprehend what the red head was saying.

"Anna?" Elsa's voice was brimming with nerves. _Anna...what are you doing to me? _

"Elsa, I told you…I'm here for you – and I will be here for you whenever you need me. I'm making a promise." Anna giggled nervously. She wasn't even sure what she was doing, or how she thought this was going to cheer the shaking blonde up, but all of her logic had vanished, and with one final smile, she turned. Her golden legs sprinted down the remaining length of the beach, her laughter getting further and further away, and with one quick motion, she whipped the thin dress off from her body before jumping into the sparkling waves.

Elsa's mouth hit the floor. She closed her eyes and shook her head vigorously from side to side in shock, and confusion. _What is she doing? No Anna! Come back – I'm not going swimming with you…you're going to be – oh my god….she's in her underwear!  
_The insides of Elsa's mouth dried, and swallowing became impossible as she watched Anna splash around in the waves, giggling like a child. The red head had waded a distance in the water, her body covered by the dark sea, hiding her body under heavy waves. Elsa felt her heart flutter.

"Come on Elsa!" Anna shouted from the water, her words bouncing of the waves as her grin stretched from ear to ear. As the dimming light reflected off the sea, Elsa could see two golden shoulders exposed. It was enough. In that moment, a foreign warmth spread over her body, and she wanted desperately to run after Anna, to see her. But she couldn't, could she? Could she just jump into the water, as carefree as Anna did? No, it wasn't like her, she never did things like this.

Anna's laughter fluttered across the beach.

She didn't drink either, and Anna had managed to coax her into going to a bar.

A wave splashed loudly against Anna's shoulders, as the red head squealed.

She didn't dance. She never danced. But Anna had got her to twirl across her hall as though it came natural to her.

Elsa's mind shut off; all logic diminishing as she found herself scurrying to her feet, her legs carrying her faster than she even realised she could run.

"Come on Elsa!" Anna screamed with laughter as she continued to bounce in the water. "You'll love it!"

The blonde halted as she reached the edge of the sea, its foamy waves lapping at the damp sand.

"Elsa!" Anna cried, her grin visible even in the dark light. Pearly white teeth glowing.

Elsa clenched her fists tightly, and stepped into the water, her smile evident as she relaxed under the cool lashings of water against her ankles. She peered up at Anna, whose body had stopped jumping to watch the nervous blonde contemplate joining her.

_Come on Elsa, _Anna thought, _come on, you can do it._

Anna's eyes were wide. Anna's eyes were glistening. Elsa looked down at the sparkling water, before gazing back into Anna's eyes. _Oh my god! Her eyes…they truly are like the ocean. _With the last bundle of nerves slowly drifting away, Elsa lifted her hands to the zipper on the back of her dress, and arched herself, sliding it down against the curve of her spine.

Anna's mouth dropped. She watched as the navy material began to slip from the figure, and an illuminescent glow appeared. As Elsa pulled the material down her chest, Anna gazed as the beginnings of a black lace bra began to reveal itself against creamy white skin.

Anna's heart began to flutter.

Elsa shuffled slightly to gain a better posture for removing her dress, and wiggled as she pulled it further down her body.

Anna's stomach began to twist.

Elsa stepped out from her dress, her pale skin glowing in the dim light. Anna gazed at the blonde who turned to throw her dress behind, it landing softly on the damp sand. She graced her eyes across Elsa's hourglass figure. White as a dove. As smooth as ice cream.

In the depths of the water, Anna's hands went clammy.

Elsa began to step through the waves, wincing slightly as the cool waters graced her long thighs, and as she grew closer to the red head, Anna swallowed hard.

_Oh….My…God…_ Anna didn't know what to say, barely even breathing as she watched Elsa's large, rounded breasts bounce with every step through the water, jostling around in the intricate confinements of the black lace bra which contrasted beautifully on her porcelain skin. Not a single blemish. Not a single mark. Her skin a sheet of untouched snow. As Anna traced the outline of Elsa's body, she gazed at the thin waist that curved perfectly outwards to hips that swayed with every movement. _To the left…to the right… _Anna stopped to stare at the blonde's flat stomach, her eyes immediately drawn the tear drop shaped belly button, to the curve of her toned abdomen; feminine, and well-sculptured, before lowering her eyes to black lace undergarments that hugged against prominent hip bones with the utmost perfection.

Anna's eyes swooned.

A large wave pushed forcefully against Elsa, testing her, although enticing her equally. The sudden gasp of coldness eliciting a timid squeak from the blonde's lips, which aired on the side of laughter. As she jumped up in reaction to the cool waters, Anna stared, unblinking, as Elsa's plump breasts jiggled up and down in response to her movement, bouncing off one another. The breasts got closer to Anna, the perfect slit of cleavage shiny and wet from the waves, until she realised Elsa was standing in front of her, a shy smile on her face.

"You're right Anna...this is...well it's fun!" Elsa's face had completely lit up and as Anna lifted her eyes from the blondes breasts, up across the protruding collar bones, up the long, slender curve of her neck, she gazed into Elsa's topaz blue eyes that flickered so brilliantly in the dim light, eliciting a flourishing glow of their own.

"Oh my...Elsa, you're so gorgeous..." Anna's face couldn't move from the frozen expression of wonder as she stared at Elsa's body.

The blonde blushed frantically, and dropped her gaze from Anna's in embarrassment of the compliment. As Anna came to her senses, her mind waking up from the dreamy daze of Elsa's figure, she snapped back from her thoughts, immediately realising what she had said. "Oh god - sorry! That was, erm...that was inappropriate of me. Yeesh, sorry!" Anna stood up straight in the water, feeling the liquid rush off her skin as she peered cautiously up at Elsa, who raised her eyes over the red head.

Anna's golden skin was radiant in the dim light, peppered with the tiniest freckles, and Elsa ran her eyes across the beauty of Anna's figure. As she lowered her gaze from Anna's blushing face, she rested upon the younger girls large breasts, the sprinkling of freckles alternating with splashes of water that sparkled like drops of diamonds against the plump mounds of her full breasts. The cotton candy pink lacing of her bra glistened with wetness that dribbled down her golden stomach, Elsa's eyes following the streams of water, darting her eyes across each beautiful freckle. From beneath the reflecting swirls of the water, Elsa could see Anna's long, sun kissed legs, and as the girl shifted back on her feet, the exposure of Anna's pink thong caused Elsa's breath to hitch at the back of her throat.

Elsa began to shiver as she felt the strange fluttering's of pleasure emanate from her intimate regions; the sensation of throbbing returning to between her legs. Despite the cool waters licking at her thighs, she felt herself beginning to sweat, beads of perspiration building against the nape of her neck.

"See, I told you you'd like it!" Anna blurted, immediately snapping Elsa from her thoughts, who in turn felt a faint blush coat her cheeks.

"Wh-what's that?"

"Swimming! But come on - you're going to freeze if you don't get wet!" Anna winked playfully, and with a moment's hesitation, darted her hands into the sea, immediately cupping a large amount of water in her grasp, and splashed it towards Elsa who squealed at the contact.

"AHHH! Anna!" She cried, laughing manically as the water coated her body. Anna couldn't help but chuckle, continuing to splash Elsa. Flicking water against her skin, Anna darted backwards, noticing the blonde intending to splash her back, but stumbled in doing so, causing Elsa to seize the moment. In a quick flash of her hand, Elsa chopped through the waters, causing a wave to engulf Anna's frame, as she laughed, watching the red head splutter in between giggles.

"Ooh, no you don't!" Anna chuckled, and darted her frame under the water, crouching underneath the cool sea leaving only her head above the waves. Elsa cackled, unable to catch her breath from laughing, and as she closed her eyes, she threw her head back in a fit of giggles, clutching desperately at her sides.  
Upon seeing this as her chance, Anna whipped her hands behind Elsa's standing legs, and interlocked her fingers, pulling her hands towards herself in doing so. The action pushed against Elsa's smooth legs, and on reflex, the blonde collapsed, her frame squatting in the water as she flailed her arms through the air in desperation.

"ANNA!" Elsa squealed, her laughter vibrating through the waves, as she crashed through the water, her entire frame being engulfed with cool liquid. As she resurfaced, gasping for air, Anna launched herself over Elsa's floating body.

"Are you ok?" Anna cried, looking slightly panic stricken. However Elsa's face beamed up at Anna, as she shook her head from side to side, flicking the droplets of cool water onto the red head.

"Yes - no thanks to you!" She smirked, pulling her tongue in a playful manner towards the grinning red head, who sidled up beside her. As she moved through the water, Anna's leg grazed against Elsa's, the smooth skin stroking across her thigh.

A shot of electricity pulsated through Anna's body.

Elsa swam forward towards Anna, accidently scraping her fingernails across Anna's toned stomach; the contact releasing an outbreak of goose bumps to flood the red heads skin. As Anna swallowed, her legs began to tremble under the waters, every contact of skin from Elsa causing an unfamiliar, stranger tickling between her legs. Anna moved forward, watching as Elsa lay her head against the cool water, floating almost. Her skin illuminated perfectly against the dark sea. Anna watched the droplets of water stream across the curve of Elsa's cheekbones as the blonde smiled towards the sky. The dark lashes that fluttered like butterfly wings blinked rapidly, attempting to rid the water droplets.

Anna moved closer.

Elsa closed her eyes and sighed happily, as her plump, red lips curled into a timid smile, causing her cheek bones to rise. She stretched her neck, arching the curve of her spine, her breasts heaving as she did so.

Anna felt another twinge between her legs. She stepped closer again.

Elsa turned upon feeling the warm breath dance upon her cold skin, and straightened her body until she was face to face with the red head. "Anna?" She tried.

Anna took her final step, and as she rested her feet on the soft, wet sand beneath the water, her thigh grazed across Elsa's, the deliciously smooth skin caressing her leg.

"Anna...?" Elsa tried again, this time her voice a whisper. She tried to read Anna's face, but the red heads eyes were hooded, her cheeks red from undoubtedly blushing, but her gaze was sincere. It was lustful almost. Elsa's breath hitched as she watched Anna raised a trembling finger to the blonde's plump lips.

"Shh..." Anna whispered, as she rested the pad of her fingertip in the groove between Elsa's nose and lips, hushing the girl.

Elsa felt the heat increasing from her core, the deep throbbing between her legs was enough to nearly collapse, as she closed her eyes, the feeling of Anna's gentle touch against her face.

Anna inhaled deeply, before edging her face closer, pausing. Hesitating.

The water rippled around them. The sky dark above.

Anna removed her finger from Elsa's lips, and swallowed the last nerve. She could feel the blonde's breath tickling her nose. She edged closer.

Anna felt her lids dropping, the beach in the distance becoming a blur as she edged closer. She could see the lashings of sand. The crumpled up materials of both hers and Elsa's dresses.

A figure in the distance.

_Wait - what?!_

Anna jumped back, her sudden jerk of movement causing Elsa to retreat immediately, gasping at the situation. As Anna peered to the beach, her eyes fell upon a shadowed figure, staring at the girls.

Her eyes began to focus.

A slight dusting of ginger hair blew in the wind against the figures head.

Pale skin.

Green eyes.

Anna stepped back away from Elsa, as her stomach dropped to the bottom of the sea.

_HANS?!_

* * *

**Oh, Hans...don't worry about Anna being stolen away from a...man... ;)**

**Ok, so a few things I want to give to you guys for a bit of background.**

**- The majority of fanfics I've read put Elsa in suits, or male-ish clothing. I have decided to make her extremely feminine - as she is in the film - because I'm trying to stay true to her character. There is nothing wrong with Elsa in a suit! No no, it's just that, I don't want to make her the 'more masculine' one, when in the film she has the most female, sexiest dress ever made for a Disney Character. Therefore she will wear mostly dresses, do her hair, and spend time doing her make up. Anna will also be incredibly feminine too.**

**-Anna is a Nurse on an Acute Medical Ward. All of the information in this fic is medically accurate. Yes, I work in health care - for the person who asked me :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome to Chapter 10 my beautiful little snowflakes...the chapter where things start to begiinnn! Kinda feel like I've deprived for 9 chapters, and seeing as you're all so lovely and patient, I thought I'd give you another chapter a week early. **

**Would just like to take a moment to thank all my gorgeous fans who never fail to amuse me with their brillaint reviews! It sounds cliché but without you lot, there would be no fic! Keep up with the reads, the follows, the faves and the reviews. Some of you lot should go into comedy!**

**I will apologise, as my next update won't be for 2 weeks now (as I actually have so much Uni work to do, I kind of need to forget about this little Elsanna Bubble and focus on my nurse-work! I know, I know…you all hate me, but I promise once my work is out of the way, I will be back – with bigger, better, longer, and more lusty chapters yo ass's are ever gon see! Enjoy!**

**xoxo**

**Rosie-D**

* * *

"Hans please – I can explain!"

Hans slammed his keys onto the table, the angry jingling of metal clinked through the otherwise silent flat. He paced through the living area, turning momentarily to say something, before snapping his head back, and slumping his sulking frame onto the couch.

Anna waited cautiously by the door. She had begun to shiver drastically; the damp from the sea seeping through her thin dress, and began to play nervously with her fingers. Head down, eyes closed. Not knowing what to say next.

She had left Elsa at the beach. Regretfully, of course, but upon seeing Hans' furious figure staring at her from the sand, she had waded quickly through the waves, scrambling to retrieve her dress and sandals, hurriedly putting them on as a silent Hans scowled at her. He had grabbed at her hand, forcefully pulling her along the length of the beach, leading her to his car, as she glanced back, one last time.

The pale figure bobbed slowly amongst the dark waves, mouth agape, eyes staring.

"Go on then!" Hans snapped, his words dripping with anger. He twisted his large frame on the couch, leaning the palm of his hand against the back cushion as his eyes glared at the red head, who winced at the tone. Her body closed in like a retreating puppy.

"So, let me get this straight," Hans continued, lifting his hand to pinch at the bridge of his nose. "You finish work, and then decide –completely out of the blue – to go…swimming? With some random woman?" Hans let out an exasperated laugh, unable to comprehend the situation.

Anna opened her mouth to interject, but Hans continued. Each word seething with more venom than the last. "So I'm sitting here, no call, no text, no clue whatsoever to where the hell _you_ might be. So I think – maybe she's running late? Maybe she's having to work a little bit longer!" Hans raised his voice, and stood up from the couch, his body shaking with irritation as he began to scratch at the back of his neck vigorously.

"Hans…please-"

"And then – it gets dark out! So I ring the hospital, to see if everything's ok – just to be told that you left _hours_ ago!"

"Listen Hans, it's not what you think it's-"

Hans stormed round the edge of the couch, and bounded up to Anna, who flinched unconsciously. She lowered her head, not wanting to see the anger brimming in her fiancé's eyes.

"So then I start to think – where the hell could she be? The shops are all closed at this time, so she wouldn't be there!" Hans lowered his voice, the vexation still present in a hushed tone. "So I sit here – still no call – and think 'where does Anna like to go? Where is Anna's favourite place?'" He growled menacingly.

Anna could feel the trembling in her hands begin to spread across her body; her entire frame shaking with nerves as her stomach churned slowly. Each word from her fiancé spurring the nausea.

"So…I go to the beach, not thinking for one second you'd be there – but oh! Was I right? YES I FUCKING WAS!"

Anna jumped back, completely stunned by the exertion of hatred that spewed from Hans' flushed face. He snarled as he yelled, releasing a prickling of tears to brim in the corners of Anna's eyes.

_Please stop yelling, oh my god – this is so not like him! Don't cry, Anna, don't cry…_

Hans arched back, pressing his knuckles to his mouth as he contemplated the situation. He let out a sigh in desperation, and swallowed slowly.  
There it was. The flicker of darkness Anna had seen twice before, flashed inside his eyes; the green irises replaced by a seething anger she had never witnessed in someone's eyes before. Hans blinked heavily, but the darkness didn't budge. It crept along the man's pupils, a burning gaze that scorched Anna's skin with its stare.

Hans' lip sneered upwards.

"So…go on then Anna. Tell me? What the fuck was going on?"

* * *

_***BOOM BOOM BOOM***_

Anna pounded her balled up fists against the large wooden door, the loud, echoing thuds penetrating the frame as she cried.

"ELSA! PLEASE…PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!" Anna couldn't catch her breath, the pain of sorrow raking its fingernails against her throat as the tears streamed uncontrollably. She continued to pound against the door.

"Pl-please…." She sobbed, her shoulders vibrating with every whimper. The red head felt her chest tightening with distress, her knuckles red and raw from scraping against the wooden door panel.

_***BOOM BOOM BOOM***_

Elsa shot up in bed.

A rhythmic thumping hammered through the large house, as the blonde scrambled from her sheets, terrified and shaking.

_Jesus, what the hell is that?_

Elsa reached towards her dresser, and retrieved an icy blue silk dressing gown that draped loosely across the chair, and wrapped her porcelain frame in its material, before releasing her thick braid from beneath the collar, flicking it till it graced her left shoulder. With shaking legs; ankles that barely supported her trembling frame, Elsa tip toed from her room, peering cautiously over the banister of the hall, as she glanced down towards the door.

_***BOOM BOOM***_

"El-Elsa…plea-please…please…Elsa?"

Elsa's stomach dropped as the whimpering sounds of a crying soul stung her ears.

_ANNA? OH MY GOD!_

The blonde threw herself down the stairs; long legs that skipped two steps as she sprinted across the hall, the cool air conditioning blowing icy against her frame as she cried out. "ANNA? It's ok, hang on, hang on!" Elsa's pale hands trembled with anxiety as she fumbled with the lock, desperately trying to click it open, the screeching sobs of the young girl outside causing her heart to throb involuntarily, each sickening weeping from the red head pulling dramatically against the strings.

With the snap of her wrist, the lock struck left, releasing the door of its confinements as the blonde swung the frame open, revealing the younger girl's quivering body.

"ANNA?"

"Oh, Elsa-" Anna lurched forward, throwing trembling arms around the older girls frame as she embraced her tightly, her tears streaming down flushed cheeks. The force of Anna's sudden movement caused Elsa to stumble backwards slightly in shock, but she clenched her arms around the red head's waist, her right hand cradling the back of Anna's head as the girl sobbed uncontrollably into the crook of Elsa's neck.

She squeezed tightly, the curve of Anna's large breasts forcing upon her own, as the red head returned the embrace, interlocking her fingers behind the blonde's back, unwilling to part. The sudden contact caused Anna's heartbeat to pick up its pace, its deafening rhythm blocking out any other sounds. The strain continuous.

A swirling rush flooded Anna's ears, as though she had plunged her head into ice waters; the whooshing sensation diminishing any noise apart from her heat beat.

Elsa's mouth start moving. But Anna couldn't hear what she was saying.

_**Ba-dum**_

_**Ba-dum**_

Anna's heart boomed against her chest, the thumping muscle an earthquake amongst the hall.

_**Ba-dum**_

_**Ba-dum**_

"Anna - what's happened?"

_**Ba-dum**_

Anna whimpered against Elsa's collarbone, nuzzling her nose against the thin material of the blonde's dressing gown, the warm tears soaking through the silk, but Elsa didn't notice. She focussed on caressing the dampened hair of the younger girl, stroking gently against red locks.

_**Ba-dum**_

"Anna, you can tell me…what's happened? Are you hurt?" Elsa released the shivering red head, pressing her arms against the girl's shoulders as she peered at her, a confused, forlorn expression flooding her face as she glanced up and down Anna's body. The younger girl sobbed louder, her tears no longer streams but floods as they poured across her freckled cheeks; plump lips wailing in desperation.

_**Ba-dum  
Ba-dum  
Ba-dum  
Ba-dum**_

"ANNA? Please – are you hurt?" Elsa voice tingled with panic, her eyes beginning to prickle themselves as she watched the girl slowly shake her head from side to side.

"N-n- no…no…" Anna stuttered between sobs, her voice a mere whisper, desperately trying to catch her breath.

"Ohhh, thank god," Elsa cried, as she pulled Anna closer one more, inhaling deeply as she did so, the girls fruity scent tickling her as she cradled.

Anna hugged at Elsa for several minutes, neither girl wanted to part as Anna's tears began to subside, breathy little whimpers releasing every so often as she relaxed into Elsa embrace. As Anna began to calm, she shifted her hand across the blonde's back, suddenly noticing the smooth material gracing the pads of her fingers. She stepped back momentarily, gazing at the blonde who peered nervously in front of her, and couldn't help her eyes from dropping over the girl's figure, drinking in the beautiful frame once again. The blonde was draped in an icy blue silk dressing gown that finished above her knee. Its decorative lining was grazing Elsa's thigh, begging for Anna's attention, and the gown was pulled tightly around Elsa's slim waist, flowing outwards over her curvaceous hips. As Anna's eyes scanned the gown, they fell on Elsa's chest that was slightly exposed underneath the silk, and Anna's mouth dropped open as she caught a glimpse of Elsa's ample cleavage.

"Anna? Are you ok?" Elsa's voice couldn't mask the nerves as she worriedly searched the freckled face in front of her, slightly red, slightly blotchy; the tears drying in patches on her smooth skin.

Anna's eyes reached Elsa's, her mouth struggling to form words, as she graced over the soft, luscious locks that hung in a loose braid over her left shoulder. Freshly washed, not a scent of sea salt amongst the tresses. "I…I don't know…" she whimpered, her bottom lip trembling once more.

Elsa sighed, relieved that Anna wasn't hurt. "Come on, let's get you properly inside!" Elsa turned to close the front door, and led a shivering Anna across the length of her hallway.  
Upon reaching the door of her library she paused for a moment, just a moment, before clicking the handle and leading the younger girl inside.

* * *

"Here, Anna…drink this…" Elsa handed a thin, china cup decorated in silver snowflakes to a shivering Anna, who sat tiredly on the edge of the large royal blue sofa, her legs curled under her frame as she hugged herself, trying to warm her skin. Her eyes were puffy, and Elsa tried not to look at them more than she needed to; the expression of exhaustion sketched on Anna's face was pulling at her heart, and the more she looked at her, the more she wanted to break down herself. Her eyes glanced a red mark imprinted lightly on the outline of Anna's jaw.

"Thank you…" Anna whispered gently, her voice raspy and scratched from sobbing. As she wrapped her hands around the steaming cup, she glanced up at Elsa who stood nervously bumping her legs into the couch in a rhythmic fashion, her head lowered. "Is this…hot chocolate?" Anna's voice brightened slightly, as she sniffed the aroma of cocoa that steamed up her nostrils.

"Yes, I remember you saying that you…loved chocolate…and then you mentioned that you ate it all the time – you know for breakfast. So I just assumed…erm…" Elsa lifted her hands to twiddle the end of her braid between her fingers, a faint blush coating the outline of her cheeks. _Shh, goodness Elsa – she's going to think you're a freak now! Remembering things like that. Oh I'm so pathetic…_

"Thank you – so much, Elsa!" Anna's timid smile snapped the blonde from her thoughts, and in reaction, she unconsciously smiled back. With a deep inhale, she perched down next to Anna, anxiously of course, but standing up only existed to make things awkward. She was so used to herself crying, that she barely knew what to do if someone else shed a tear.  
Especially Anna. This warm, electric, sun-shine of a girl who up until before, Elsa could have sworn never cried. The realisation flooded across her body like an engulfing wave, and she shuffled backwards on the couch, attempting to make herself more comfortable.

"I'm sorry Elsa…" Anna whispered, her breath heavy as she sniffed away any possibility of another tear.

"What?" Elsa cocked her head towards the red head, and blinked rapidly, her long dark lashes flickering like butterfly wings. The action immediately releasing a fluttering in Anna's stomach. "What are you sorry for…?"

Anna flushed slightly, embarrassed. "Well, erm…that I kind of knocked your door down this late at night, and burst in, erm crying, and –and -and oh my god, just saying it now makes me realised how rude I am –barging in here when you were trying to sleep, oh god oh god, I best go – you don't want me here-" Anna scrambled to her feet, placing the steaming mug of hot chocolate on the coffee table and straightened her dress, flustered and embarrassed.

"Wh-what? Anna no, sit down! You're not going anywhere…"

Anna turned to face Elsa, and as her eyes met the blonde's, Elsa gasped, recognising the sadness and sorrow that flooded the irises, the pained expression she knew all too well. Without thinking, Elsa lurched forward, and grabbed Anna's hand, the immediate icy cool contact causing the red head to startle, but she gazed at Elsa. Her eyes darted across the porcelain face, searching it, reading it.

"Please Anna – don't…" _Oh, god…you're going to sound so desperate! _"Don't…go." Elsa squeaked, her voice a tiny murmur of a mouse, immediately wincing at her own words.

Anna however, widened her eyes, a pleasant smile gracing her otherwise forlorn face, and she stepped forward, once again returning to her seat on the couch. "Thank you…" she whispered, dropping her gaze from Elsa's and fumbling nervously with her fingers.

"Tell me Anna…what's happened?"

Anna took a deep breath, her lips a straight line as she remembered the evenings conversation.

"_Tell me, WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON?"_

"_Hans – stop screaming!" Anna cried, her head snapping back as Hans' words sprayed their anger upon her face. "It was nothing – I bumped into a friend, and, and she was upset – so I said– so, so I said, that I could cheer her up by…going swimming?" Anna scrunched her eyes, cringing at how ridiculous the story sounded to an outsider, despite her telling the truth. _

_Hans spun round dramatically, pacing across the floor in a frustrated manner, his brain not quite comprehending the things Anna was stuttering. "Anna, you were splashing around the sea in your FUCKING UNDERWEAR with some random woman! She could have been anyone – Anna, she could be fucking crazy?!"_

_Anna snapped her head up and glared at Hans, her fists balling in considerable anger. "Elsa isn't crazy!" She screamed, her voice tinny and desperate. _

_Hans halted on the spot, returning to stand in front of Anna, his face pressurisingly close to hers. "Who the hell is ELSA?" His face frowned harshly, as Anna backed away slowly, her back bumping against the door, trapped. Anna began to shift awkwardly away from her towering fiancé __but Hans leaned in, grabbing her jaw with his hand and turning it to face him. His fingers were harsh, and painful as they grasped at Anna's chin; forcing her to look at him, the strain from his fingertips leaving a red mark against Anna's golden skin. _

_"Hans - please -" Anna cried, her eyes losing focus as they began to well up with tears. The aching sensation throbbing against her jaw as Hans released his grip. __"Erm…erm, she's – er –my friend!" Anna stuttered, her neck craning as Hans leaned further even still. She could feel his breath stinging against her cheek as she averted her eyes from his piercing gaze. He pressed his hands against her shoulders, pinning her against the wall with anger._

"_No no no…you would have told me if she was you're friend, because I've never heard of her before-"_

"_I met her the other day!" Anna cried, glaring back at Hans. "When you proposed, and I nearly hit her with my car. That's her – that's Elsa! So just shut UP! Get out of my face!" Anna lurched forward, and shoved, hard, against Hans' sturdy torso. He anchored back dramatically, completely stunned by his fiancée's sudden attack, and stumbled backwards away from Anna, his frame crashing against the back of the couch in force. Mouth Open. Eyes wide._

_Anna's jaw fell slack, and she dropped her arms drastically, completely shocked with herself. _Oh my god, what did I do? I just pushed him! Oh god, no…what is wrong with me?  
_Anna froze on the spot, her body jolted with surprise at what she had just done, never once doing something like that before. Her breath wobbled as she gasped several times.  
"Oh my god…Hans – I'm so sorry – I-" her voice faltered, her brain completely blanking._

_Hans stood up, and turned away from Anna, ignoring the tears that began to stream down his fiancée's face. He raised his hand up in dismissal of the red head, who shuddered with shock._

"_Hans I'm so sorry! I can't believe I did that – please forgive me…"_

_Hans snapped his head to glare at Anna, who whimpered against the door like an animal witnessing neglect. "Who are you Anna? What is happening to you?" he hissed, snarling in utter disgust. He stomped towards the bedroom, slamming the door loudly so the wood echoed across the flat. _

"Anna…I'm so sorry…" Elsa whispered, rubbing her hand up and down the girl's back, as Anna began to sob silently. Loud cries had diminished now, and silence was all her tired body could muster. Elsa reached across to the coffee table and retrieved a tissue, placing it gently in Anna's hand, as the younger girl rubbed it against her nose, the dainty feature turning pink with the contact.  
As Elsa continued to stroke tenderly at Anna's back, the red head began to shiver against the blonde's cool touch, the padding of her finger tips eliciting goose bumps that peppered amongst her freckles, as she attempted a meek smile. It was strained, and forced.

"I don't know what I'm going to do…?" Anna cried, rubbing the back of her hand against a swollen eye. "What do I do?"

Elsa shifted, uncomfortable. Her hand froze on the back of Anna's dress, unsure of whether to continue, unsure of what to say. "I don't know Anna…" she whispered, "I've never been in your situation before…"

"But – but –" Anna sniffed, "what would_ you_ do?"

Elsa strained her neck, scrunching her eyes in thought, in panic. "Anna please…" she tried, her voice a glassy whisper, "I don't know what to tell you…I've…never - you know…"

Anna cocked her head to the side, sniffing again as she did so. "Never what?" She asked, slightly bewildered.

Elsa sighed, her shoulders hunching in realisation that she must confess. "I've never…been in love. I've never been….." she paused for a moment and opened her eyes to gaze upon Anna, her face shy and scared. "…I've never been with…anyone…"

Anna frowned as her jaw fell slack. She dropped her hand from rubbing the tissue against her nose, and continued to tilt her head in thought. "What – like _never?" _The blonde shook her head slowly, averting her gaze from watering eyes that looked towards her longingly. Anna couldn't comprehend. How could someone so beautiful, so mysterious, so goddamn gorgeous never have been with anyone. Anna scratched at the back of her head, as she felt Elsa nervously retreat her hand from rubbing against the young girls back, and placed her hands in her lap. "How is that possible? No, no – there must be a mistake! I don't understand how someone like you –" Anna stopped, letting out an exasperated breath as a confused frown graced her forehead.

"Look, Anna…it just hasn't…happened…" She shifted again, the conversation entering a topic she really didn't want to speak about.

It was true, Elsa had never been with anyone. Never hugged, never kissed, never even held the hand of a possible lover. Her life a sheltered bubble of isolation; a struggle with lust, love and above all, sexuality. The idea of having someone, of holding them was something Elsa only existed to dream about, never experiencing anything. The thought causing a lump of despair to clog against her throat.  
She turned away from Anna, not wanting the younger girl to witness how solemn the topic of conversation was to her, and shuffled to the opposite end of the couch, wrapping the loosening material of her nightgown tighter around her waist. She curled her legs underneath herself, and leaned back.

Anna however, read this as an invitation, and sipped tentatively at the steaming cup of cocoa, before placing it gently on the coffee table beside her. She scuffled up against the back of the couch, and without thinking, sidled up to Elsa, laying her head down against the blonde's ample chest, her large breasts cushioning Anna's cheeks perfectly. As Anna stretched slightly, easing herself closer to the older girl, she reached a wandering arm across the blonde's waist, ultimately wrapping herself against Elsa's body, cuddling her.

Elsa's breath hitched, as she felt the red head squirm against her, her shapely body slipping perfectly into the curve of the blonde's, and as Anna reached her arm across to deepen the embrace, Elsa felt her stomach tingle with nerves.

Anna let out a soft moan. Not of pain, but of _pleasure? No, she's just upset that's why she's – omg…_ Anna began to nuzzle the side of her cheek against the plump mounds of Elsa's breasts, as the blonde immediately felt a tender throbbing pulse delectably between her legs, her upper things quaking in response to Anna's movement.

"Are you angry with me…for leaving you at the beach?" Anna's whisper drifted around the older girl's frame, as she lifted her head and gazed upon the porcelain, face staring longingly. Cerulean eyes twinkled deliciously up at Elsa, who dragged her gaze across every inch of Anna's adorable face. "You know…when Hans came…and I had to…" The red head bit anxiously at her bottom lip, the action only existing to further the fire burning between Elsa's legs.

Elsa cleared her throat momentarily, struggling to swallow as the younger girl alternated between nibbling her plump rosy lip, and biting nervously at her tongue. Its tiny pink nub darting from the corner of her mouth.

With trembling fingers, Elsa raised her hand to trace her nails gently across Anna's jaw line, outlining the red area that Hans had grabbed, soothing it, comforting it. With the tingling in her stomach increasing, she graced the tips of her fingers slowly across Anna's jaw, her touch lighter than a feather, cooler than a snow drop.  
The sensation pulsated through Anna's body, swimming from her face to her toes like a fire that whirled through her veins, each stroke from the blonde stimulating a trembling in her intimate region.  
As the index finger of Elsa's pale hand swirled a delicate circle on the soft under skin of Anna's chin, the younger girl felt her mouth dry with anticipation. The younger girl stared in bewilderment; confused once again as the fluttering's of something strange tickled in her pits. The sensation she had experienced earlier on the beach tingling its way back, exciting her, confusing her all the same.

Anna felt her eyes hooding slightly, as she managed to whisper once again, her voice drowsy and thick. "So…you're not angry…with me?"

With her free hand, Elsa reached up to tuck a loose strand of red hair behind the curve of Anna's ear, before placing both palms ever so gently on the girl's warm cheeks. They flushed beneath the cool contact. "Anna…" her voice a mere whisper, soft, and soothing, "…I could never be angry at you…"

With that, Anna slumped against Elsa once more, her body putty as she draped herself over the blonde's frame, arms limp, legs jelly. She let out a heavy breath, and on inhale, the mesmerising scent of Elsa's vanillary skin danced up her nostrils, causing her body to melt in utter harmony. Her warm skin a comforting contrast against Elsa's snowy touch.

Elsa giggled silently, watching as Anna's eyes dropped, her body drifting into a relaxing slumber.  
_She's so tired, I best go and get her a blanket… _Elsa edged one of her legs slowly from underneath Anna's sleeping body, only for it to be grabbed unconsciously by the red head, who snorted adorably, refusing to let it go.  
Elsa couldn't help but smile, her face lighting up as she watched the beautiful girl snuggle closer into her, staring longingly at her the flushed freckled face that twitched ever so slightly.

She wasn't aware of how long she lay there beneath the warm, soothing grasp of Anna's body, staring dreamily at the red head's face, but before too long Elsa felt her eye lids drooping. The beckoning hand of slumber enticing her to drift into sleep as she shuffled herself further down the couch, before she closed her eyes completely, falling into the easiest sleep she had experienced in months.

* * *

When Anna awoke an hour or so later, she rubbed vigorously at her sore eyes, begging them to focus as she glanced around the dark room, unsure of her surroundings.  
She felt a slight stirring beneath her, a warm tickle of breath against her cheek as she arched her back, desperately trying to achieve a better look.

Anna's heart fluttered.

Her breath hitched.

As her eyes slowly began to focus on the sleeping figure beneath her, Anna sensed the palms of her hands beginning to clam, the warmth that emitted from between her legs only hours ago, returned with an increase of flutters, causing her stomach to knot with stimulation. Elsa lay comfortably beneath the red head, her right leg wrapped slightly over the back of Anna's, essentially gripping the girl, unwilling to let go. The silky ice blue material had slipped off from around her legs, exposing a large amount of creamy white thigh; long and lithe.  
From a slither of a crack in the curtains, a large leaking of moonlight spilled through the room, laying itself perfectly on Elsa's illuminated figure, ethereal, ghost like. The lashings of moon beams shone directly onto the glimmering blonde locks, highlighting every wrap of her braid, reflecting like glass off the strands of hair that had sprung free from the confinements of the plait.  
The shadowing of Elsa's sleeping face caused Anna's heart to triple beat. Blushing lips perfectly parted; two rose petals brushing delicately.

As the blonde stirred softly beneath Anna, her chest heaved with every breath. Elsa shuffled slightly in her sleep, stretching the smooth bend of her china-white neck, extending it as Anna lifted her hand to trace a finger gently across the porcelain skin. With a feather-like touch, Anna found herself swimming her index finger from the outline of Elsa's jaw, down across the slender curve of the blonde's neck, finishing just above the girl's collar bone, resting the pad of her fingertip patiently over her skin.  
Elsa arched her back in response to the touch, and unconsciously emitted a soft humming from the rosy lips that pressed together.  
Anna froze, the soft hum that vibrated from Elsa's lips causing a warm sensation to pool between her legs, delicious and new. Anna's thighs twitched unconsciously, wanting more.  
The sudden pulsation that throbbed against her intimate region caused the red head to jolt up, unsure of what she was feeling between her legs, scared almost. She scrambled to her feet, leaning towards the coffee table to glance at the clock.

01:39 am

Anna lost her footing momentarily and crashed hard onto the marble floor, causing a bang to echo throughout the room.  
_Fuck! _Anna thought, _so graceful and quie-_

"Anna?" Elsa shot up, her eyes wide as she watched the younger girl slowly turn round, a pink blush coating her cheeks. "What….what are you doing on the floor…?"

Anna stood immediately, nervously retreating from the blonde who wrapped her gown tighter across her chest. "I'm sorry, I er, fell off the couch…well no, not whilst I was asleep – but I woke up and then I thought 'oh my, what time is it', so I kinda went to have a look, but then I didn't want to disturb you 'cause you were asleep, and you look so gorgeous when you're sleeping – wait- what?" Anna clasped her hand to her mouth, immediately silencing her own ramblings, and scrunched her eyes in embarrassment.

"Anna-" Elsa stood from the couch, and stepped towards Anna, flicking her long braid over her shoulder so that it cascaded down her back. She wanted to smile at Anna's hair; any evidence of her locks being pulling into a bun lost between tangles of red. The braid that decorated the top of her head coming un-done at every twist. But Anna's nervous eyes diminished that thought. Elsa dropped her gazed to the mark on Anna's jaw; no longer red but a faded shade of pink. The imprint making Elsa wince with sorrow.

"I should probably get going Elsa…I mean, this has been….so lovely…" Anna paused for a moment, a soft smile decorating the corners of her lips, her eyes heavy and lustful, before she shook her head, and began, "but – but I should go…I mean, I need to sort, erm, some things – well everything, so I should…" Anna turned, and began to quick pace her steps through the library and across the hall.

_Oh my god, what is happening to me? Jesus, Hans is right, who am I becoming?! Did I just get turned on by…NO stop it Anna! STOP IT-_

Anna reached the front door, and lifted her hand to grab at the handle, twisting it harshly to the left as the door swung on its hinges. The air outside swarmed Anna's body, the atmosphere thick and heavy compared to the cooled, air conditioned rooms of Elsa's large house. Anna stepped forward to leave, a soft voice called from behind her, its tone strained and beckoning.

"Anna – wait, please!"

The younger girl shot round, her breath hitching as Elsa stepped towards her, halting immediately as the red head turned, her face a mere inch away from Elsa's.

The blonde inhaled, deeply. Her heart pounding loudly as she edged closer.

She lowered her lids, her mind flooded with darkness as she closed her eyes, and moved closer still, her breath warm on Anna's neck.

With the last breath, Elsa leaned forward, the final speck of hesitation floating like a feather as she placed her lips delicately on the outline of Anna's jaw. The tiniest pucker. Rose petal lips gracing the faded pink mark that forceful fingers had imprinted.

The teeniest noise, like a bubble popping, as Elsa parted the line of her lips, and withdrew slowly.

The smallest kiss, causing the deepest warmth to flood Anna's trembling body.

Anna turned, her body shaking as she began to dart down the steps of Elsa's porch, leaving the blonde standing in the doorway.

Her heart began to flutter, and her stomach began to churn. As a flicker of pulsation emitted from between her legs, and swam down her thighs, engulfing her body in a blanket of warm, undeniable arousal, Anna swallowed the last remaining breath of rejection, and her pulse began to throb with realisation.

She was developing feelings for Elsa.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey kids, sorry it's been a while since I last updated, but as I explained, I have so much work to do. It's becoming really difficult, and I could really use some 'good lucks' because I'm really starting to lose faith!**

**On a more positive note – because I really don't like to be negative around you lovely people, this story has reached nearly 200 followers! I know some of you are really enjoying this story, and you send me lovely little messages and reviews and I just want to do a little dance of happiness and joy and thank you thank you because you're all just goddamn fabulous!**

**Would like to thank one of my lovely followers for his suggestion for this chapter. I love it when you lot send suggestions and prompts! It makes me feel like you actually read this rubbish I write, therefore essentially making me want to write more and more and more!**

**Just want to ask a question: when this story finishes (not yet, its's still got a while to go whoo hoo) would you guys be interested in like…maybe…I don't know….like a spin off story with the same characters? Only because I have so many ideas, but I don't want to write a completely different story if you get me? Like a story full of little one shots where Anna and Elsa do like cute things because they're just cute, and I mean, come on, who doesn't like cute?**  
**Just an idea? Let me know what you think?**

**Oh….and before reading this chapter: I'm sorry.**

* * *

Anna felt sick. A burning nausea of sadness that swirled against the walls of her abdomen, causing the tremors in her hands to amplify. She really did have the shakes now.  
It had been a week since she had last seen Elsa. A week that had dragged as long as time itself, so she thought; a whole seven days since talking to the beautiful blonde. When Elsa had kissed her, and Anna had felt something.

She was curled up, uncomfortably no matter how hard she tried, in the corner of the couch, fiddling anxiously with her fingers as she watched her fiancé busy himself around the kitchen.

"Here you go, darling," Hans cooed, placing a steaming mug of tea gingerly on the edge of the coffee table for Anna to sip on. He beamed down at his red head, the oh-so charming smile that had initially won Anna over in their first few weeks of dating stretched across his pale face.  
Anna returned a smile half-heartedly, as Hans plonked himself down on the couch next to her, placing a protective hand over her knee as he chuckled at the TV.

Anna sighed quietly, and closed her eyes.

Hans was trying so hard.

She had raced home on Sunday, to find the flat eerily quiet, and Hans nowhere to be seen. With tired legs, and a mind that buzzed frantically with confusion, she dragged herself to bed. Eyes falling into deep slumber as she tried to block out the sweltering feelings burning inside her.  
It was the next morning when Hans arrived, filling the apartment with more bouquets of flowers than even a florist would stock, the entire living area littered with lilies and roses, the sweet pungent scent of petals masking the uncomfortable silence that Anna greeted her finance with.

"Anna!" Hans cried, as the red head shuffled timidly from her room, eyes pink and puffy. Hans raced across the flat, capturing the shaking girl in his arms and cradling her into a deep embrace.

Anna stiffened at the touch.

"Anna, baby, I'm so sorry! Please – oh god! Please forgive me, my darling!" With a desperation that flickered in his eyes, Hans leaned down to pepper Anna's face with kisses; a burning affection slipping from every pucker against her freckled cheeks.

Anna's lip quivered slightly as she felt Hans' large arms desperately grab at her, needing her.

But there was a burning awkwardness that choked against Anna's neck, clasping at her strongly with no intention of releasing grip. She was confused, and upset, however she swallowed any appearance of tears before they streamed down her cheeks.

Anna was trapped. She was being held captive almost, by the affection of Hans, knowing that she didn't have the words to present to him to tell him she was feeling something for someone else. She was caged in, but with every minute that passed through the week, she tried harder and harder to diminish the strange fluttering's of feelings that she knew deep down she was experiencing for the beautiful blonde.

Instead, Anna built up a wall. A towering heap of bricks to protect herself from admitting the feelings; essentially denying herself of any truth. All in all, passing the days with her doting fiancé.

Living life as she should. Living life as people expected her to.

On Sunday evening, with Hans breathing peacefully beside her, his heavy chest heaving with each inhale of sleep, Anna lay motionless on the large bed. Her eyes peered up sorrowfully at the ceiling, and her lips a straight line. A whole week of hiding emotion had caused her body to shut down, to bottle up feelings. A whole week of 'yes dear,' of 'no dear,' of shuffling round like a lifeless robot with no attempt of admitting that she had taken the small bundle of nerves that tickled in her abdomen, and locked them away deep inside her, where she intended never to retrieve them again. Anna was scared –terrified in fact, and completely unable to comprehend what she was feeling inside, knowing that every time she closed her eyes to think about the way Elsa's eyes sparkled like blue topaz's, she was doing something wrong.

Whenever she traced her fingers along the outline of her jaw, feeling the exact spot Elsa's delicate lips had brushed against, Anna blushed immensely, before scalding herself for thinking such thoughts.

She would stay with Hans, and live life like she should. She was straight. Of course she was...wasn't she? She had been living with a man for the last six months, and had only ever dated males, never once being attracted to a woman.

_Oh but…Elsa's face is just… _Anna bit her lip in fear of crying out. Once again, images of the blonde flicked through Anna's mind like a broken record that simply played the same track. As she thought about the way Elsa's lips touched her skin, as soft as cotton wool, to the way her neck curved with such slender, Anna found herself squirming uncomfortably in her sheets. As Anna's mind relayed the image of Elsa's stunning figure; the bouncing of her large breasts, confined in thin black lace. The way the water reflected off the curve of her hips.  
_  
Down to the long, creamy legs that don't seem to end and_ _those white thighs that just look so smooth and god all I want to do is to rake my nails across her skin and kiss them and-_

_NO! Stop it – stop it now! _Anna screamed at herself, once again angry at the persistent pulse that throbbed deeply against her intimate regions. She slapped a hand over her mouth, despite not speaking, in an attempt to silence her own thoughts. Immediately disgusted at the dirty images that now retreated shamefully to the back of her mind.  
With a deep sigh, she shook her head vigorously, as though attempting to erase any image of the beautiful blonde. Trying _desperately_ to erase any image of the beautiful blonde.

Anna glanced over at her fiancé who mumbled inaudibly in his sleep, before turning heavily onto his side. With the last thought of Elsa being locked away, Anna sniffed sadly, and closed her eyes.

Yes, she would have to live life as people expected her to; with her future husband.

* * *

"You're really quiet today Anna. You sure everything's alright?" Kristoff peered intently at the red head, as they walked side-by side down the echoing, quiet corridor of the hospital.  
Anna was shuffling nervously, her small feet making tiny tapping noises as she walked, and she sighed deeply. She had made it through the whole of Monday without once allowing herself to daydream about Elsa. A sudden flicker of the blonde in her mind made Anna hurriedly distract herself – tidying the nurses station, re-arranging paperwork, offering to take as many patients as she could. Anything to get her mind off Elsa's stunning face.

"Yeah…I'm fine, just – tired I guess?" Anna lied, averting her eyes from Kristoff's interrogating stare, as they turned a corner. Anna began to pick anxiously at a string of material that had come undone from the bottom of her scrubs, as Kristoff stopped in his tracks before groaning slightly.

"Aw, shit. I forgot to pick up that paperwork for Mrs Franks from ER. Oh, will you come with whilst I get it and then we can get going?"

Anna nodded, and continued to follow Kristoff slowly as thy descended further down the corridor, making a sharp right into the bustling Emergency Room.

"Here, just wait here a sec girl, and I'll grab the paperwork. You sure you're ok?"

Anna looked up to see Kristoff's pink face flooded with concern, therefore forced a grin in order to relax him from his worries. "I'm fine Kris, don't panic!" She giggled slightly, before placing herself gently on the blue plastic chair situated in the corner of the ER.

"Ok – good! Right I'll be bac—"

Kristoff was interrupted immediately by the crashing of a trolley through the Hospital doors.

"Cardiac monitoring is showing a sinus tachycardia of 120/minute, pulse is 91, and blood pressure has risen to 132/72." The paramedic's voice echoed across the Emergency Room, the frantic rustling of bed sheets masked from the clanking of the trolley as it screeched to a halt in a vacant bay, allowing the paramedic's room.

"Respirations please nurse?"

"20/minute. O2 saturation is 99% on room air."

Anna craned her neck, desperately trying to witness the situation that bustled in the corner of the room, several nurses running to aid the commotion as Kristoff raced to the bed, throwing his rucksack down towards Anna as he bolted.

Anna widened her eyes to no avail. The accumulation of professionals busying around the bed blocked out any view possible, apart from the peeking of a pale foot that lay uncovered by the sheets, Anna couldn't see anything but a frantic blur. The mixture of coloured scrubs blending into one as Nurses hurriedly placed an IV drip onto the stand; a rainbow of health care that spewed medical advice. The paramedic turned to Kristoff, placing a heavy clip board into his hands as he spoke.

"Young female, rang 911 about forty minutes post indigestion. She reported taking thirty 20mg fluoxetine capsules, consumed with a considerable amount of alcohol. She was awake and alert when we arrived, however she was visibly upset. She is now somnolent, but is easily arousable. Sinus tachycardia is present, and IV fluids have been administered."

"Thank you," Kristoff murmured as he handed the clip board to a waiting nurse.

_Oh, poor, poor girl! _Anna thought as she stretched further, desperately trying to observe without wanting to appear nosy and insensitive.

Kristoff leaned over the bed, once again blocking the view as he reached to place the stethoscope from around his large neck into his ears, gently pressing the cool metal against the patient's chest.  
The pale foot peeking from beneath the bed sheets twitched unconsciously as the icy touch of the stethoscope shot a cold blast through her skin.

And then suddenly, the patient let out a small whimper.

It rippled through the ward, quiet enough not to warrant panic, but as it drifted towards Anna, the tiny murmur crying out like an animal in pain, an explosion of goose bumps flooded Anna's body. The familiar voice that whimpered causing her stomach to drop. Suddenly.

Anna felt her hands numb. _No…No-no it can't be- _The red head launched from the chair, the squeaking of plastic against the floor creating an ear splitting screech as she lurched forward, desperate.  
Kristoff ordered something to a nurse, who nodded vigorously before turning to leave, a sea of blonde curls coming into view as the nurse moved, exposing the patient.  
The platinum locks lay matted amongst the pillow, each blonde strand tangled in a fit of distress, but Anna had no doubt, and raced across the ward.

Time slowed.

The frantic beeping and bustling of the ER silenced immediately.

Anna felt her heart thundering in her chest.

Each rippling thud threatening to tear through her rib cage.

A rushing howling of air echoed through Anna's ears as she sprinted.

Kristoff turned his back, and stared at Anna through wide eyes, moving forward to hold back the running red head in panic. As he moved suddenly, the patients face came into view.

And Anna's heart exploded.

"NO!" She screamed, causing the surrounded medical staff to stop immediately, each pair of wide eyes flooded with confusion and shock.

Her eyes dropped to the pillow, over the sea of platinum locks.

Anna launched forward, and grasped at the blonde's head, placing two freckled hands gently at the girls cheeks. "ELSA! No, no, NO! Elsa– oh my god! Please, please NO!"

Elsa's heavy eyes lolled towards Anna; the beautiful twinkle that glistened in each iris now replaced with a dull tone of sorrow. Eyes that were worn, eyes that were tired.  
Anna searched them desperately, but only a vacant expression was received. Elsa was lost.

With trembling fingers, Anna traced the quivering outline of Elsa's lips; the usual red blush that coated them now pale and ghostly, her bottom lip shaking with fear.  
As Anna's eyes darted desperately across Elsa's face, the red head's stomach fell through the floor, feeling her eyes prickle with tears as she stared at the blonde's complexion. No longer white as snow, but grey. A sickening shade of fear that swarmed Elsa's face, beads of perspiration dotting her smooth forehead.

"Oh my god, please Elsa, please! What have you done – no, no, no! Oh my god, my Elsa….my – my poor Elsa!" Anna choked on her words, struggling to breathe as a river of despair streamed from her eyes, blurring the surroundings. One defiant drip rolled down the bridge of her nose, pausing for simply a moment, before dropping with a tiny 'plop' as it landed without grace on Elsa's pale cheek. Anna hurriedly began to wipe the tear from the blonde's face, and winced as she felt the clammy skin burning under the pads of her fingertips. Elsa's ice cool complexion now a burning layer of sickness.

The blonde's breath was stocky and thick as she attempted to lift a trembling hand to touch Anna. Each finger shaking uncontrollably, but she managed to stroke at a loose lock of auburn hair, causing Anna's eyes to widen.

"ELSA! OH MY GOD! OH MY- PLEASE WHAT HAVE – WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? NO!" Without hesitating, Anna dove forward, burying her head into the crook of Elsa's neck.

Despite the pungent, clinical smell of the hospital sheets, Anna immediately closed her eyes as she inhaled Elsa's scent, still as heavenly and as strong as always. As Anna nuzzled further in, needing to be as close to the blonde as she could, she felt the frantic beating of an overactive pulse vibrate against her nose as she pressed herself closer to Elsa's neck.  
In that moment, Anna was lost. As she wrapped her arms tightly around the shivering body of the blonde beneath her, Anna failed to hear Kristoff's frantic yelling as he insisted Anna leave the area. With her hand, she stroked heavily against Elsa's hair, the locks dampened with perspiration and fear, but Anna could still feel the softness against her palm as she caressed slowly.

Leaning closer still, the red head became oblivious to the feeling of the bed bar being crushed into her abdomen as she leant over the metal frame, ignoring all of the voices around her as she sobbed heavily into the curve of Elsa's neck.  
Each sodden teardrop soaked heavily against the blonde's skin, but Elsa was too far gone to flinch as the tears drenched her. Her heart was thundering loudly against her chest, but she tried to hook her arm across Anna's back.

Elsa's hands continued to tremble as she tried again desperately, this time the tips of her fingers gracing Anna's scrubs, as her leg twitched involuntarily against the crisp sheets of the hospital bed.

Anna squeezed harder. "I'm here, Elsa," she sobbed, trying to swallow her fear in order to reassure the trembling blonde. "I'm here, and I've got you, and we're going to get you better – and – and I'm going to look after you…I promise! Oh my god, my Elsa – what have you done? Please god – please!"

"Anna, you need to move away – now please!" Kristoff's voice boomed through Anna's ears suddenly, as he reached down towards the red head, tugging slightly at her shoulder, insisting she move away from the bed.

Anna lifted her head, but grasped harder against Elsa, unwilling to let go as she peered down through watery eyes at the vacant expression on the blonde's face.

Elsa stared blankly back at Anna. Eyes of stone with no life in them.

Her lip continued to quiver in response to the medication she had taken, and the blonde let out a small whimper, her voice as tiny as a mouse.

"An...Na...Hmm-huh" she gasped as every breath she took seemed to be less deeper than the one before. Her voice crackled at the back of her throat as she attempted to whisper again, a raspy tingling of syllables as she desperately tried to speak.

Her eyes stared into Anna's as her forehead scrunched up in pain, three tiny lines appearing in the centre of her brows as she squirmed uncomfortably on the bed.

"El-Elsa! It's me – it's me I'm here, and I'll stay…and – and I've got you! Ok? I –" Anna mouth became a harsh line, as she fought every urge in her body not to cry again. She lifted a shaking hand, and placed it delicately on Elsa's cheek, hesitating into the touch as though the blonde was made from glass, and would shatter any minute if she pressed too hard. She hooked her fingers behind the curve of Elsa's ear, and slowly rubbed her thumb across the clammy surface of the girl's cheek, never once dropping her gaze from the blank eyes that stared back.

"...Ah- hm – An…Na..." As Elsa exhaled, her breath became shallow, and it rattled against the cage of her chest like the fragile wings of a butterfly. Elsa blinked slowly, the lids of her eyes dropping heavily like they were made of stone, and as she scrunched her forehead tighter, the smallest tear dripped from her left eye, rolling across her cheek.

"Elsa?" Anna's eyes widened in terror, as she clung tighter to the blonde.

"Anna, you need to move away – now!" Kristoff's voice became stern, as he tugged harder on Anna's shoulder, begging her to step away.

"Elsa? ELSA?! OH MY GOD!"

In a blink, Elsa's body jerked violently beneath the clinging arms of the red head, each leg jutting vigorously into strange angles as the blonde threw her head back in distress.  
Her back arched, and each arm began to vibrate almost, smacking the sheets of the bed with constant 'thwacks', as her head continued to thrash dramatically against the material of the pillow.

Anna screamed.

"She's having a seizure! Ok, Anna now – out the way please!" Kristoff yanked at the red head, pulling her away from the thrashing blonde, just as Elsa's eyes began to roll, exposing a cloudy white gaze.

"ELSA! AGHH NO, NOOO!" Anna's voice continued to warble, as a nurse grabbed at her shoulders, pulling her away sternly from the scene. Anna's tears were no longer individually distinguishable, instead a gushing river of sorrow that streamed down her face like the flowing's of a waterfall.  
The nurse clung tightly to Anna's shoulders, as the red head attempting to lurch forward, straining harshly, begging to be released.

But as Kristoff drew the pale curtain tightly around the bed, and Elsa's body disappeared, Anna screamed.

"Anna, please!" The nurse calmly said "you need to leave. This distress will cause more harm than good. Please."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Anna cried, her face swelling in response to the constant flow of tears. "I'm staying here – right here – I need to see Elsa…I have to see her! Elsa! ELSAAA!" Anna continued to scream, pulling against the grasp of the nurse.

Anna continued to scream as an Orderly approached, throwing his arm around the shoulder of the red head, and with great force, led her crying across the length of the ER, before sitting her gently in the on-call room.

Anna gasped, breathless. Her voice slowly dying with each exhale of sorrow. "Elsa…El..sa….El…sa" Anna whispered, her body shaking uncontrollably in shock and sadness.  
She collapsed to the floor, leaning her back against the cold surface of the wall behind her, and rested her head in her hands. The sudden movement caused a ripple of hiccups to vibrate through Anna's body, as her tears dried. No more water to leak from each eye, instead silent sobs were released with every breath.

_Elsa…oh my….what has she done? How could she have done this to herself – why? Oh god why, why - WHY? What happened….she seemed so happy last week – and now she's- oh my god, no, no, no…._

Anna continued to tremble, her small shoulders shivering in the dark room as she rubbed at her eyes, wincing in pain as she buried her knuckles into her skin.

"Anna…?"

The red head shot her head up, staring desperately at Kristoff who peered cautiously from the door way. His blonde hair ruffled slightly, and a delicate pink flustering had spread across his cheeks. He looked nervous, and tired, but upon seeing Anna he smiled gently, lifting his hand to beckon the red head to follow.

Anna scrambled to her feet, wobbling slightly as she raced after Kristoff, her erratic breathing quickly picking up where it left of as she raced towards the bed.

Anna's stomach flopped as she stared at the blonde.

Elsa lay peacefully on the crisp white sheets. The covers now arranged neatly as they surrounded her small frame, and it tucked nicely underneath her arms. Her eyes were closed, and her face looked drained, and exhausted. The grey tone still present against her skin as she breathed deeply.

Anna tiptoed slowly to the bedside, suddenly feeling an aching lump begin to brew up once again at the back of her throat as she hesitated awkwardly at the side of the bed.  
With teary eyes, she watched the slow rise and fall of Elsa's chest, counting the respirations. She didn't want to look at her face. The sickening complexion made Anna want to curl up and cry, and even the locks of hair that lay matted on the pillow had lost all shine.

But a small gasp caused Anna's eyes to shoot up, immediately falling upon Elsa's gentle face, noticing the blonde's eye lids were hooded, but open.

"…Anna…" Elsa breathed, the name rolling off her tongue as she attempted a sad smile.

"Oh, Elsa!" Anna whispered, launching herself forward, before pausing immediately. She didn't want to frighten the blonde. Instead, she slowly placed each hand gently on the sides of Elsa's delicate face, and gazed longingly into the large blue eyes that stared back.

Despite the drained expression that was painted across the blonde's face, Anna exhaled deeply, unable to deny the sheer beauty of the girl she held between her hands.

"I'm not leaving you, Elsa. I'm here…..I'm right here…"


End file.
